Crecer en Gondor
by Nariko2
Summary: Capítulo 30! ¡¡¡EL ULTIMOOOOO! Crecer siempre es complicado, pero se complica mucho más si vives en Gondor y eres hijo del Senescal de Minas Tirth... ¡Mi primer fic sin elfos! Lean y dejen review please!
1. Los hijos del Senescal

Capítulo 1 .- Los hijos del Senescal  
  
- ¡Acabaré contigo!  
  
- Nadie puede vencerme tonto humano y continuar con vid... - no pudo continuar, la espada de su adversario se le había clavado en el corazón. Se desplomó al suelo  
  
El que había quedado en pie se echó a reír : - ¡Que fácil fue ganarte esta vez Faramir!  
  
- No le encuentro la gracia Boromir... - el niño de 7 años se levantó del suelo - ¿Porqué siempre me toca hacer de orco? ¡No hay derecho que tu siempre quieras ser el valeroso guerrero de Gondor!  
  
- Sencillo. Es lo que llegaré a ser en un futuro - dijo Boromir, cinco años mayor que Faramir  
  
- ¿Insinúas con esto que yo sólo llegaré a ser un orco? - dijo Faramir molesto frunciendo el ceño y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa  
  
- Quien sabe - dijo Boromir sacando la lengua a su hermano al tiempo que recogía las dos espadas de madera  
  
- Cuando te atrape verás... - Faramir echó a correr detrás de su hermano mayor, pero con 12 años, Boromir corría mucho más deprisa que él  
  
- Nunca podrás vencerme! - fue lo último que oyó de su hermano antes de verle desaparecer detrás de la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion.  
  
Tras un suspiro, Faramir se detuvo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estas situaciones. Desde siempre, Boromir había sido mejor que él en todo. Era el preferido de su padre, se le daban mejor las clases de esgrima, no le costó tanto como a él aprenderse el listado de los distintos Senescales que había tenido Minas Tirith... Condujo sus pasos hasta Rath Dínen, la calle principal de los Recintos Sagrados de Minas Tirth, donde yacía el cuerpo de Finduilas, su madre, que había fallecido dos años atrás. Finduilas siempre había procurado que Faramir no se sintiera inferior en ningún aspecto, y Faramir la quería con locura, al igual que su hermano, pero cuando murió, el carácter de Denethor se tornó más sombrío y siempre había considerado a Boromir más que a él. Pero a pesar de esto, Faramir quería mucho a su hermano, y sabía que Boromir también lo quería mucho a él, y que no hacía nada especial para ganarse el favoritismo del padre. Nunca le había tenido nunca ninguna clase de rencor, y aunque muchas veces se peleaban, eran siempre peleas normales entre hermanos, y no pasaba mucho tiempo que ya estaban tramando travesuras otra vez.  
  
Se paró junto al lecho de su madre, y acarició la losa que lo cubría. Ese día hacía exactamente dos años que ella había muerto. Era su costumbre de irla a visitar a menudo. Se estaba un rato en silencio de pie y luego se marchaba...  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
- ¡Boromir! - Denethor llamaba a su hijo mayor  
  
El chico se estaba escabullendo hacia su habitación sin hacer ruido para esconder las espadas de madera que él mismo había fabricado para poder jugar con Faramir, con la esperanza que su padre no lo viera, puesto que se habían saltado la clase de equitación.  
  
- ¿Si, papá? - dijo con voz temblorosa  
  
- ¿Dónde estabais tu y tu hermano en la hora de vuestra clase? - dijo Denethor con enfado  
  
- Estábamos... esto... estábamos... - Boromir se había quedado sin palabras, conciente que si le decía que habían estado jugando les caería un castigo muy severo, y al mismo tiempo intentaba esconder las espadas detrás de su espalda, intentando que no se le vieran demasiado.  
  
- ¿Qué escondes ahí? - dijo Denethor con tono severo - ¡Muéstramelo!  
  
Boromir sacó las espadas con las manos temblorosas  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Tu hermano ya te ha estado entreteniendo? - dijo Denethor  
  
- No... Faramir no ha...  
  
- ¡Silencio! No defiendas a Faramir - dijo Denethor  
  
Boromir no dijo nada más, y no porqué no quisiera defender a su hermano, sino por miedo y respeto a su padre, que siempre le había asustado cuando se mostraba muy autoritario.  
  
- Traigan a mi hijo menor - ordenó el Senescal a uno de los guardias  
  
Boromir salió corriendo del salón por una de las puertas laterales dispuesto a encontrar a Faramir antes que los guardias. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo volviendo de Rath Dínen.  
  
- ¡Faramir! ¡Para! - le llamó  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él confuso  
  
- ¿Tu te acordabas de la clase de equitación? - le preguntó  
  
Por la cara que puso Faramir, su hermano comprendió al instante que tampoco se había acordado  
  
- Papá te da la culpa de habernos saltado la clase a ti, y yo no tuve el valor suficiente para defenderte... Lo siento.... - Boromir bajó la cabeza  
  
- No pasa nada! Ya estoy acostumbrado! - dijo Faramir para hacer sentir mejor a su hermano  
  
- No, pero esta vez está enfadado de veras - dijo Boromir  
  
- Será por lo de mamá - dijo Faramir con tono triste. Al instante la mirada de Boromir se tornó más melancólica al recordar a su madre  
  
Se quedaron los dos en silencio unos momentos hasta que Faramir habló por fin.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos pues? No aceptará ninguna clase de explicaciones - reflexionó  
  
- Tengo un plan - dijo Boromir sonriendo - Pero vas a tener que esconderte  
  
- ¿Pero donde? - preguntó Faramir, que con el tiempo había aprendido a desconfiar en las ideas que tenía su hermano mayor  
  
- Ven  
  
Boromir condujo a Faramir por los círculos de Minas Tirith hasta donde las casas eran más humildes. Entonces Faramir lo comprendió.  
  
- Claro! Aredhel! - exclamó  
  
Aredhel era una niña de seis años, muy amiga de los hermanos. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenia apenas unos meses, y desde entonces había vivido en las afueras de Minas Tirith con su hermana mayor Haleth.  
  
Boromir tocó a la puerta, y una chiquilla de cabellos negros alborotados y unos bonitos ojos verdes les abrió la puerta  
  
- ¡Boromir! ¡Faramir! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - dijo Aredhel sorprendida  
  
- Necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Boromir resuelto  
  
Aredhel les indicó con un gesto que pasaran y cerró la puerta.  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
- No hemos encontrado a su hijo, mi señor - dijo uno de los guardias excusándose delante de Denethor  
  
Pero antes de que el Senescal pudiera responder, Boromir entró corriendo  
  
- Papá! Papá!  
  
Denethor pudo comprobar entonces que su hijo iba cubierto de barro en toda la ropa, los brazos y la cara, llevaba los cabellos alborotados y parecía muy inquieto.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Denethor preocupándose  
  
- Es Faramir... - respondió su hijo casi sin aliento - íbamos Aredhel, él y yo y nos atacaron un grupo de sureños del norte. Yo pude escaparme, pero cogieron a Aredhel y a Faramir  
  
Denethor se alarmó muchísimo y en seguida tuvo un pequeñito séquito de soldados preparados. Boromir les guió a través de las calles hasta las afueras, donde se erguía el llamado Bosque Gris donde los tres siempre jugaban.  
  
- Aquí nos los encontramos. Vinieron de allí - Boromir señaló una dirección  
  
Y justo en ese mismo momento, del sitio hacia donde el niño señalaba vieron llegar a Faramir y Aredhel caminando con dificultad  
  
- ¡Faramir! - el Senescal se adelantó al encuentro de su hijo menor - ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?  
  
- Les planté cara, y cuando les dije que era el hijo del Senescal de Minas Tirith me soltaron - explicó Faramir  
  
- Fue muy valiente! - añadió Aredhel  
  
- Bien echo hijo - aunque Denethor se sentía realmente orgulloso de su hijo, no lo demostró demasiado. Y como que volteó para regresar a la ciudad, no vio como Boromir le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano.  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
No mucho rato después, cuando ya anochecía...  
  
- Nunca puedes atraparme! - exclamó Aredhel apoyándose fatigadamente en una de las blancas paredes de la torre de Ecthelion.  
  
- Eres demasiado rápida! - contestó Faramir sentándose cansado al lado de su amiga - juraría que eres incluso más rápida que Boromir  
  
- Hablando de Boromir ¿dónde se ha quedado?  
  
- Con papá haciendo no sé que cosa aburrida - explicó Faramir arrugando la nariz  
  
- ¿Vamos a tirar agua a los guardias? - propuso Aredhel  
  
- Me gustaría, pero como puedes ver ya ha oscurecido, y hoy ya me he librado de un buen castigo, por lo que no quiero darle más motivos a mi padre.... ¿Mañana? - dije al final con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡Mañana! ¡Echo! - exclamó ella - Díle a Boromir que venga también  
  
- Por supuesto!  
  
Y los dos niños emprendieron el camino de vuelta a sus casas, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado definitivamente y las estrellas empezaban a asomar tímidamente en el cielo.  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
Bueno! Eso fue todo por ahora! Se ve que le cogí el gusto a escribir sobre niños, y por una vez quería hacer algo sin elfos, aunque va a haber una excepción (sólo uno en todo el fic) Por el momento sólo hice una pequeña introducción, o sea, reflejar las relaciones entre Denethor y los niños, un poco el carácter de cada uno y poco más. En los próximos capítulo ya empezarán las travesuras, y a lo largo de los capítulos irán creciendo.  
  
¡Dejen reviews por favor! Se que no fue mucho este capítulo pero va a mejorar! Lo prometo!  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... 


	2. Un mago en la biblioteca

Capítulo 2 .- Un mago en la biblioteca  
  
- ¿Qué vais a hacer con ese cubo de agua?  
  
Boromir, Faramir y Aredhel vieron con horror que Belegond les había descubierto. Belegond era un hombre alto y fuerte, soldado de la Tercera Compañía de la Ciudadela, tenía un hijo de aproximadamente la edad de Faramir que se llamaba Beregond.  
  
- Vamos a dar de beber a los caballos - mintió Boromir  
  
- Los soldados se encargan de hacerlo, los hijos del Senescal no deben hacer esta tarea - dijo el soldado  
  
- Pero... ¡Nos gusta hacerlo! - exclamó Faramir en un intento de ayudar la mentida de su hermano  
  
El hombre, que conocía demasiado bien las intenciones de los niños (no era la primera vez) se echó a reír.  
  
- ¿No creéis que ya habéis mojado suficientes veces a los pobres guardias de las puertas? - dijo el hombre sonriendo  
  
- ¡No íbamos a hacer eso señor soldado! - intervino Aredhel  
  
- Ya... En todo caso ya se la daré yo el agua a los caballos - dijo el hombre tomando el cubo de agua de las manos de Boromir  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Es que...  
  
- No...  
  
Los tres niños intentaron decir algo. Se sentían contrariados.. ¡Belegond les había estropeado la diversión! Lo miraron con enfado mientras se alejaba...  
  
- Teníamos que haber pasado por detrás de la Torre Blanca, os lo dije - les reprochó Aredhel  
  
- Claro, tu siempre tienes la razón en todo ¿verdad - le contestó con enfado Boromir; no soportaba que sus ideas salieran mal  
  
- Y tu no soportas que una chica tenga más razón que tu - Aredhel siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear. Tenía un carácter muy susceptible  
  
- ¿Chica? Yo no veo a ninguna por aquí... - contestó Boromir  
  
- ¡Eres odioso! - la niña se marchó corriendo  
  
Boromir sabía que se había pasado, pero aún así no fue tras de ella para disculparse. Aunque fuese pequeño ya era muy orgulloso. Faramir lo miró como esperando una reacción por su parte, pero cuando vio claro que no iba a hacer nada se marchó corriendo tras su amiga. Boromir no hizo nada por detenerlo  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
Faramir encontró a la niña no muy lejos de allí. Sentada en unos peldaños de las escaleras principales de la ciudad. Estaba llorando  
  
- No debes de hacer caso de lo que dice mi hermano. Cuando está enfadado no dice cosas que realmente piensa - dijo el niño de seis años sentándose a su lado  
  
- ¿Tu crees que no parezco una chica? Porque si no lo parezco ningún chico me querrá nunca, y no me casaré - la niña, un año menor que Faramir se frotó los ojos con las manos sucias, dejando unas marcas negras en su cara  
  
- ¡Claro que pareces una chica! ¿Qué vas a parecer sino? - Faramir intentaba animarla  
  
La niña se encogió de hombros  
  
- Además, Boromir siempre hace malas comparaciones. Ayer me dijo que yo parecía un orco  
  
El comentario del chico hizo que la niña riera  
  
- ¿Tu crees que parezco uno? - preguntó Faramir, contento de haber animado a su amiga  
  
- Nunca he visto a ninguno, pero seguro que no, tu eres un poco más guapo - la niña sonrió más ampliamente  
  
- Hagamos un trato - dijo Faramir - Si cuando seas mayor no has encontrado ningún hombre para casarse contigo, nos casamos nosotros  
  
- De acuerdo! - dijo la niña - Será divertido estar casada contigo  
  
- ¿Verdad que si? - dijo sonriendo Faramir  
  
- Oye... ¿Qué aspecto tendrá un orco? - el comentario respecto a las criaturas había despertado la curiosidad de Aredhel  
  
- Serán muy feos, sin duda - respondió el niño - Creo que en la biblioteca teníamos un dibujo  
  
- ¡Vamos a verlo! - la niña cogió el brazo de su amigo con emoción  
  
- Bueno... Quizá podamos escabullirnos... No está permitida la entrada de niños...  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
La luna brillaba llena en el cielo oscuro. Minas Tirith brillaba poderosa y majestuosa bajo la luz de la luna, y dentro de la enorme casa donde vivía Denethor una pequeña figura se movía en la oscuridad. Se deslizó como una sombra a lo largo de un pasillo con puertas a lado y lado, cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Denethor, casi ni respiró. Luego se dirigió a una de las ventanas que siempre dejaban abierta y se deslizó son hacer ruido...  
  
A pocos metros de distancia había alguien que le esperaba  
  
- Te has retrasado - dijo Aredhel cruzándose de brazos  
  
- Tuve que esperar al cambio de guardia de las puertas para poder deslizarme sin que nadie me viera - explicó Faramir - Lo siento  
  
- No pasa nada, pero vamos... - la niña empezó a caminar hacia un edifico grande que había no muy lejos de ahí  
  
Era la biblioteca de Minas Tirth, un gran edificio de paredes blancas. Se accedía a la habitación principal bajando unas escaleras, que a los dos niños les parecieron interminables. Sólo tenían una pequeña antorcha que Aredhel había encontrado en el armario de su hermana. Al fin llegaron a una amplia sala con estanterías de libros viejos que llegaban al techo. Faramir se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa visión  
  
- Cierra la boca  
  
La voz de Aredhel hizo volver en si al niño  
  
- No sé porqué mi padre no me deja entrar aquí - dijo al tiempo que empezaba a revolver los libros  
  
- Quizá porqué hay información que un niño aun no utilizaría para nada  
  
Los dos niños voltearon asustados al oír una voz, temiendo que fuera Denethor. Pero no era el Senescal, sino un anciano de largo pelo y barba gris.  
  
- ¿Qui.. quien es usted? - dijo Faramir al tiempo que palidecía ligeramente  
  
- Sólo alguien que quiere consultar algunos libros - dijo el anciano con una sonrisa  
  
- Se refería a su nombre - dijo Aredhel con impaciencia  
  
- Soy Gandalf el Gris  
  
Aredhel oyó que Faramir ahogaba una exclamación  
  
- ¡El mago! - exclamó el niño con los ojos brillantes  
  
- ¿Mago?- preguntó la niña confundida  
  
- He oído hablar de él, ¡y siempre he querido conocer a un mago! - dijo Faramir con los ojos brillantes de emoción - ¿puede hacer algo de magia señor Gandalf?  
  
- Puedo mandaros a vuestras habitaciones antes de que tu padre llegue aquí y os encuentre - dijo el anciano cogiendo un bastón largo de madera que tenía a su lado  
  
- ¡No! ¡Espere! Tenemos que buscar la foto de un orco! - pero los gritos de Faramir no detuvieron el movimiento que el mago había echo con su bastón. Demasiado tarde.  
  
Un instante después Denethor abrió la puerta e la biblioteca  
  
- ¿No habéis visto a mi hijo por aquí? - le preguntó a Gandalf que ojeaba un libro con interés  
  
- Sólo ha venido un soldado para ver si todo seguía en orden, nada más - contestó el mago sin levantar los ojos del libro  
  
El Senescal cerró la puerta sin decir nada más...  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
La mañana siguiente se levantó un día soleado, con un cielo azul que prometía un día caluroso. Boromir se incorporó en la cama aún medio adormilado y se frotó los ojos, estiró los brazos para desperezarse y dio una ojeadita Faramir, durmiendo en la cama de al lado, como siempre hacía y le sorprendió que su hermano estuviera durmiendo aferrado a una hoja de pergamino. Se levantó y aún descalzo se sentó en el borde de la cama de Faramir, le sacudió por un hombro  
  
- ¡Faramir! ¿Qué es ese papel?  
  
Faramir abrió perezosamente un ojo  
  
- ¿Qué papel? - preguntó aún adormilado  
  
- Ese que tienes en la mano  
  
Entonces el niño se dio cuenta que sostenía un trozo de pergamino en la mano, y al abrirlo comprobó que era un dibujo perfecto de un orco  
  
- Increíble.... - murmuró Faramir - Gandalf es increíble  
  
- ¿Gandalf? ¿Quién es Gandalf? - Boromir no entendía nada  
  
Lejos de la majestuosa Casa de los Senescales, en una pequeña casita despertó Aredhel, encontrándose con un pergamino idéntico al de su amigo  
  
- ¡Que pasada! Faramir va a alucinar cuando se lo cuente!  
  
La niña se visitó a toda prisa, cogiendo unos pantalones y una camisa. Le gustaba ir vestida como los chicos, encontraba los vestidos inútiles, y solo la molestaban cuando jugaba con Faramir y Boromir.  
  
Salió corriendo de su habitación sin tan siquiera peinarse y casi ni tuvo tiempo a contestarle a su madre  
  
- ¡Dhel! ¿Dónde vas? ¿Y el desayuno?  
  
- En seguida vuelvo mami! - gritó ella al tiempo que salía por la puerta  
  
No tuvo que correr mucho cuando vio a Faramir, seguido por su hermano que seguramente también la buscaban  
  
- ¿Has visto? - dijo agitando el pergamino en el aire  
  
- ¡Yo tengo uno igual! - exclamó la niña mostrándole el suyo  
  
- Que increíble...  
  
- Perdonad... ¿pero de que estáis hablando? - Boromir seguía in entender nada  
  
-Tenemos que buscarlo para darle las gracias... - dijo Faramir emocionado ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Gandalf  
  
- No va a hacer falta que le busques, ahí está - dijo la niña señalando un poco más a la izquierda, donde el mago se disponía a montar su caballo  
  
- Ahora vuelvo - dijo Faramir echando a correr hacía donde se encontraba Gandalf  
  
Aredhel lo siguió con la vista, sonriendo, mientras que Boromir aún seguía sin comprender.  
  
- Oye Dhel... - empezó el niño - Siento lo que te dije ayer. No pensaba realmente que no pareces una chica, y reconozco que tienes ideas inteligentes. Te haré caso más a menudo  
  
La niña miró sonriente a Boromir. Lo había logrado. Se había disculpado. Aredhel sabía bien lo que le había costado pedir disculpas, y por eso valoró mucho esas palabras  
  
- Claro que te perdono - dijo sonriente  
  
- Y ahora... ¿Me explicas de qué va todo esto?  
  
La sonrisa se borró al instante de la cara de la niña  
  
- Tendría que haber imaginado que había trampa... Boromir nunca pide disculpas sino puede sacar un provecho - pensó ella  
  
Se alejó sin contestar a Boromir  
  
- ¿Dhel? .... ¿Aredhel? .... ¿Dónde vas? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué nadie me explica lo que está pasando? - Boromir siguió a la niña - No te pedí disculpas para que me lo contarás, bueno en parte si, pero realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que te dije  
  
- Cállate Boromir! - Aredhel no le hacía caso  
  
- ¡De verdad! ¡Para un momento! ¿Quieres dejar de caminar?  
  
- No seas tan pesado, no voy a explicarte nada. Eres un aprovechado  
  
La pelea de los niños se perdió entre las calles de Minas Tirith, mientras que Faramir, a cada palabra que hablaba con el mago, le impresionaba más.  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
Bueno, no me tardé tanto como esperaba con este capítulo, teniendo en cuenta que entré de nuevo en clases ya y no tengo demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! Y seré la chica más feliz del mundo!!! Además, aún tengo las clases de inglés para escribir, o sea que no se van a librar de mi.  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... 


	3. Un dia de nieve

Capítulo 3 .- Día de nieve  
  
Era una fría mañana de invierno; el sol brillaba en el cielo en un tímido intento de fundir la nieve que se amontonaba en las calles de la ciudad. Aredhel salió de casa, y al momento tuvo que volver a entrar, para coger s chaqueta más gruesa y la bufanda. Después corrió hacia la Casa de los Senescales. Tenía que ir a buscar rápidamente a Boromir y Faramir. El hecho que durante la noche hubiese nevado convertía automáticamente el día en un surtido inmenso de diversiones.  
  
Trepó por las ramas de un árbol cercano al patio de la casa con más dificultad de la habitual, pues las ramas estaban heladas y resbaladizas y se asomó a ver quien había ahí. Vio a Boromir practicando con su espada, y Faramir sentado en los peldaños de la entrada de la casa mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y el mentón apoyado en ellos.  
  
- ¿Os podéis escapar para ir a jugar? - dijo ella gritando un poco para que los dos niños la vieran  
  
Ambos hermanos levantaron la vista para mirar a la niña de largo pelo negro que estaba subida en el árbol  
  
- ¿Dhel? - exclamó Faramir levantándose  
  
- Pues si - contestó la niña con una mueca - ¿Acaso esperabas al mago Gandalf subido en el árbol de tu jardín?  
  
- Muy graciosa - contestó el niño sin fastidio  
  
- ¿Pero venís o no? - insistió Aredhel  
  
- Claro - dijo Boromir dejando su espada  
  
Los dos niños se escabulleron por un agujero escondido detrás de unos matorrales que había en la pared del patio interior de la casa. Siempre habían usado esa salida, más por comodidad y pereza a dar toda la vuelta y salir por la puerta principal, que por que nadie supiera lo que hacían. Su padre nunca les había prohibido ir a jugar, y más ese día, que los profesores correspondientes a sus clases se habían quedado en sus casas a causa de la nevada de la noche.  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
- ¿Sabes que creo? Que deberías tomar ejemplo de tu hermano y practicar un poco más con la espada, que eres un vago - dijo Aredhel al tiempo que iba formando una bola de nieve con las manos.  
  
- Eso es lo que yo siempre le digo, pero no me hace caso - añadió Boromir mientras amasaba con las manos un montón de nieve  
  
- ¡Ai! Dejadme tranquilo! Sabéis que no me gustan las espadas y estas cosas - respondió Faramir clavando unas piedras en medio de una de las bolas blancas.  
  
Los niños estaban construyendo un muñeco de nieve justo delante de la Torre Blanca de Ecthelion, en la extensión que allí había. Un poco más allá, el pequeño lago estaba todo helado y Minas Tirith estaba sumida bajo una gruesa capa blanca.  
  
- ¡Listo! - la niña dio un paso atrás para contemplar el muñeco que acababa de nacer de sus propias manos  
  
- ¿Nos ha quedado bien verdad? - dijo Boromir  
  
- Si, pero gracias a mí - repuso Aredhel con mirada desafiante  
  
- ¿Gracias a ti? Tu estás soñando! - le contestó el niño siempre dispuesto a discutir  
  
Una bola de nieve fue directa a la cara del hijo mayor del Senescal. Esta vez, Aredhel no había tenido la paciencia de aguantar las tonterías de Boromir. Pero no se lo pensó dos veces en devolverle la bola a su amiga.  
  
- Ei! Venga! No empecéis! - Faramir intentó poner paz entre los dos, pero lo que consiguió fue sólo que una de las bolas blancas que ahora volaban por doquier le fuera a parar justo encima de la cabeza.  
  
En definitiva, que en poco tiempo, hubo una guerra impresionante de bolas de nieve, y no hubiera habido ningún problema, si Faramir, en un despiste, al tiempo que recogía nieve del suelo, no hubiese cogido una piedra sin querer y luego, apuntando a Aredhel hubiese errado el tiro y la bola fuera directa a una de las ventanas de la Torre Blanca, que se rompió en mil pedazos.  
  
- Ui - fue todo lo que pudo decir su hermano  
  
La cabeza de un soldado asomó por otra ventana, para ver que había pasado.  
  
- ¡Corred! - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Aredhel  
  
Los niños echaron a correr sin atreverse a mirar atrás  
  
- Ei niños! Esperad! Volved aquí!  
  
No se pararon a escuchar con detenimiento las palabras del soldado, tenían demasiado trabajo corriendo tan rápidamente como sus piernas les permitían, pero al tiempo que corrían por encima del lago helado, Faramir resbaló, y al caer, el golpe hizo que la capa de hielo se quebrara bajo él. Aredhel fue la primera en darse cuenta  
  
- ¡Faramir! ¡Cuidado! - por suerte le agarró la mano antes de que se hundiera en el agua  
  
- ¡Por todos los Valar! - Boromir se acercó corriendo también  
  
- Estoy bien! - dijo Faramir - Yo soy valiente! Ni siquiera me he asustado!  
  
- ¿No? ¿Entonces porqué tiemblas? - preguntó Aredhel con una sonrisa burlona  
  
- Porque tengo frío - dijo Faramir con orgullo  
  
- Claro... - dijo Aredhel  
  
- Por cierto... ¿qué vamos a hacer con....? - Boromir indicó con un movimiento de cabeza la Torre de Ecthelion  
  
- Nos la vamos a cargar... Vamos a morir - anunció Faramir con certeza  
  
- Entonces venid conmigo - Aredhel echó a andar  
  
- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Boromir  
  
- A mi casa  
  
- ¿A qué? - preguntó Faramir  
  
- No seáis tan preguntones y venid conmigo - dijo la niña con una sonrisa  
  
Los hermanos siguieron en silencio a Aredhel hasta su casa, donde su hermana Haleth estaba limpiando.  
  
- Hola chicos ¿cómo es que estabais jugando con este frío? - le dijo la chica  
  
- En casa nos aburríamos - respondió la niña - Nos vamos a mi habitación  
  
Una vez estuvieron los tres en la habitación de Aredhel, la niña sacó pergamino y una pluma y se las acercó a Boromir y a Faramir.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con esto? - preguntó Boromir confundido  
  
- Sencillo. Si vais a morir, quiero que hagáis testamento a mi favor. Quiero vuestras espadas y vuestros juguetes  
  
- ¡Dhel! - exclamó Faramir  
  
- Venga, venga! - dijo la niña  
  
- Está bien - Boromir mojó la pluma en la tinta y empezó a escribir : Boromir y Faramir, hijos del Senescal de Minas Tirith, Denethor II, concientes que van a morir dentro de muy poco, dejan a su amiga Aredhel sus espadas de madera  
  
- Y los caballos también podemos dárselos - apuntó Faramir  
  
- Cierto - Boromir apuntó algo más en el papel  
  
En ese instante Haleth entró en la habitación con tres tazas de chocolate caliente.  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó al tiempo que las dejaba encima de la pequeña mesita que los niños utilizaban para escribir  
  
- Testamento - dijo muy convencido Boromir al tiempo que no dejaba de escribir  
  
- ¿En serio? - Haleth intentó leer un poco de lo que había escrito en el pergamino, pero la letra del niño de 12 años aún distaba mucho de ser perfecta, y no pudo entender mucho - Que cosas tenéis  
  
En cuanto su hermana se hubo marchado los niños se abalanzaron sobre el chocolate  
  
- Que bueno - dijo Faramir con los alrededores de los labios de color marrón  
  
- Que suerte poder tomar este chocolate como última comida- dijo Boromir con tono dramático  
  
- ¿Has puesto lo de... "y todo lo que pueda coger de nuestra habitación"? - dijo la niña echando un vistazo en el papel  
  
- Si, creo que ya está todo  
  
- Bien - Aredhel cogió el pergamino, lo dobló y lo guardó cuidadosamente en el cajón de su cómoda - Ahora ya podéis ir a vuestra casa si queréis  
  
- Vaya! Que gran apoyo! Muchas gracias amiga! - dijo Boromir con tono burlón  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo hacer nada para que vuestro padre no se enfurezca con vosotros. Sólo soy una niña de 7 años  
  
- Claro, eres una niña de 7 años para lo que te interesa. Para otras cosas ya eres una señorita, como tu dices - le dijo Boromir  
  
- Parad de discutid y vámonos a casa... - dijo Faramir con un hilillo de voz  
  
Aredhel y Boromir miraron a Faramir.  
  
- Tienes mala cara ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo la niña  
  
- Me duele mucho la cabeza, y tengo frío - anunció el niño  
  
- ¿Ahora te vas a poner malo? Anda vamos! Ya nos veremos Dhel - los niños se fueron hacia la Casa de los Senescales  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
Al contrario de lo que los niños esperaban, Denethor, al ver el estado de Faramir decidió perdonarles la travesura de la ventana de la torre, y mandó llamar un médico inmediatamente al tiempo que llevaba él mismo a Faramir a su habitación. Boromir se quedó mirando como Denethor se preocupaba por su hermano menor y no pudo evitar pensar:  
  
- Aunque no lo demuestre en el fondo le quiere...  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
Bueno, no es mucho la verdad.... Para el próximo ya viene una cosa un poquillo triste, pero es necesaria para el argumento que tengo pensado. Y prometo que será más largo el próximo cappy!! Dejen reviewssssssssssss!!  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... 


	4. Tristes despedidas

Capítulo 4 .- Tristes despedidas  
  
Faramir se conocía de memoria ese techo. Había estado encerrado en esa habitación por 4 días, y aún le faltaban 2 días más. Eso fue lo que el médico de la ciudadela le recomendó tras el análisis del niño : había cogido una fuerte gripe y debía permanecer en cama 6 días. Tampoco permitían que nadie entrara a verle, sólo un soldado dos veces al día para traerle comida. Aunque Boromir y Aredhel a menudo se colaban por una de las ventanas para verle y se quedaban a hacerle un poco de compañía.  
  
Ese día el sol brillaba fuera y el cielo lucía azul como pocas veces el niño había visto. Ardía en deseos de poder salir a fuera a jugar con su hermano y su amiga, pero el guarida que permanentemente estaba en la puerta se lo impedía.  
  
Faramir no había dejado de insistir que ya se encontraba perfectamente bien, que no le dolía nada ni tenía fiebre, pero ni Denethor ni el doctor habían querido oír una palabra de reducir el tiempo que el niño debía permanecer en la cama.  
  
Cuando ya creía que el aburrimiento lo vencería ese día, vio a su hermano que trepaba por la ventana.  
  
- ¡Boromir! Que bien que llegues... Estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento - dijo incorporándose en la cama.  
  
- Yo también me estaba aburriendo. No puedo encontrar a Dhel por ninguna parte... Me pregunto donde se habrá metido ahora - dijo Boromir sentándose en la cama junto con su hermano  
  
- Quizá esté ayudando a su hermana - aventuró Faramir  
  
- O quizá se esté viendo e un espejo. Se está volviendo muy presumida últimamente - dijo Boromir haciendo una mueca  
  
- ¿Y no podrías ir a buscarla? Me gustaría hablar con ella un momento - dijo el niño  
  
- De acuerdo, voy a ver si está en su casa. Ahora vuelvo - Boromir saltó de nuevo por la ventana  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
Cuando Boromir llegó delante de la casa de Aredhel a vio que algo o estaba en su sitio... Había algo de equipaje fuera y un carro listo para cargar. En ese momento la hermana mayor de Aredhel, Haleth, salió cargando con más bolsas.  
  
- Boromir... - dijo al ver al niño  
  
- ¿Está Aredhel dentro? - preguntó inocentemente él  
  
- Si... Está dentro... pero...  
  
El niño no dejó terminar a la chica, entró corriendo en la casa  
  
- ¡Dhel! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Soy yo!  
  
Encontró a la niña en su habitación. Se sorprendió de encontrarla llorando. Nunca había visto a su amiga llorando.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el niño  
  
- ¡Boromir! - la niña se abrazó a su amigo - Nos marchamos... Creí que no podría despedirme... Mi hermana no me dejaba ir hasta vuestra casa para decíroslo  
  
- ¿Co.. como que os marcháis? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?- Boromir estaba sorprendido  
  
- Ahora... Haleth ya ha empacado todo y lo está cargando en el carro. Nos marchamos a Rohan, mi hermana se va a vivir con su prometido, y yo soy demasiado pequeña como para quedarme aquí sola - la voz de la niña temblaba, y sus lágrimas mojaban el hombro del niño  
  
- ¿Y cuando volverás?  
  
- No lo sé.... Puede que no vuelva...  
  
En ese momento entró Haleth  
  
- Aredhel... Debemos irnos - dijo un tanto apenada. Odiaba tener que obligar a su hermanita a dejar a sus amigos y a dejar Minas Tirith, pero con siete años no podía dejarla ahí  
  
- Pero... ¿No te vas a despedir de Faramir? - dijo Boromir  
  
- No podemos perder más tiempo... Nos esperan - dijo Haleth  
  
- Será solo un momento! - Boromir salió corriendo hacia su casa tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, tenia que sacar a Faramir por la ventana y que se pudiera despedir de la niña  
  
Trepó rápidamente por la ventana y entró en la habitación  
  
- ¡Faramir! ¡Faramir! ¡Deprisa! Tienes que venir conmigo!  
  
El niño se despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido y los gritos de su hermano lo habían sacado de forma brusca de sus sueños  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? Cualquiera diría que hay fuego en alguna parte... - Faramir se incorporó aún medio adormilado en la cama frotándose los ojos  
  
- Es Dhel! Se marcha! A Rohan! Quizá no vuelva! Corre! Tienes que levantarte e ir a despedirla! - Boromir quería sacar a su hermano rápidamente de la cama, y al verlo medio dormido y atolondrado se desesperó  
  
- ¿!Como?! - eso hizo que Faramir se despertara de golpe, se levantó y se puso deprisa una chaqueta encima del pijama y se calzó deprisa las botas  
  
- Yo me quedaré aquí para si entra alguien fingir que eres tu el que está en la cama. Corre, ve, no te queda mucho tiempo - Boromir se metió en la cama de su hermano  
  
- Gracias - dijo el niño de 8 años al tiempo que salía por su ventana  
  
Corrió todo lo que pudo a través de las calles de Minas Tirith. Estuvo a punto de chocar contra varias mujeres que iban a comprar y tuvo que esquivar a algunos guardias. Pero aun así, cuando llegó a casa de su amiga, el carro donde iban ella y su amiga ya estaba lejos, a punto de perderse de vista.  
  
- ¡Dhel! ¡Espera! ¡Que no te has despedido de mi! - el niño gritó fuerte, y no paró de correr, esta vez detrás de la carreta  
  
- ¿Faramir? - la niña volteó, incrédula por oír la voz de su amigo que en teoría debía estar en la cama  
  
- ¡No te vayas! Por favor! No puedes dejarme aquí!  
  
- No puedo hacer nada! Tengo que irme con mi hermana! - la niña se había puesto de pie junto con todos los bultos de equipaje, en la parte trasera de la carreta  
  
- ¡Prométeme que vas a volver!  
  
- ¡Te lo prometo!  
  
Así, la carreta salió de la ciudad, y Faramir ya no la pudo seguir más. Aún así, subió a una de las torres de guardia y desde allí observó la carreta hasta que se perdió en la lejanía. En ese instante oyó como las lágrimas le rodaban mejillas abajo, se las secó rápidamente con la manga y se repitió muchas veces para si mismo  
  
- Soy un bravo guerrero de Gondor, no debo llorar. Los hombre no lloran. Los caballeros no lloran...  
  
- ¿No deberías estar en la cama?  
  
Faramir se sorprendió de encontrar a Gandalf allí con él, creía que el mago no estaba en la ciudad.  
  
- Sólo me... me levanté para despedirme de... de una amiga... que... que se ha marchado... - dijo el niño aún con tristeza  
  
- ¿Estás triste? - preguntó el mago  
  
- Si, mucho - dijo el niño aún con la vista fija en el horizonte  
  
- Aunque ahora todo de parezca oscuro y triste recuerda esto: Siempre habrán tiempos peores, más oscuros y mucho más tristes. Y cuando pierdas todo lo que te es más querido, cuando sientas que no hay más razón para vivir y creas que todo se desvanece a tu alrededor, no te hundas, no te rindas, haz de tu fortaleza tu mejor arma y sigue adelante, pues una luz de esperanza te llegará del lugar más inesperado, y lo que siempre debes recordar es que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen ser  
  
El niño miró confuso al mago. No había entendido sus palabras, pero sabía que era inútil pedirle una explicación. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo, esas palabras adquirirían un significado.  
  
Aún así, con esas palabras, la admiración del niño por el mago creció un poco más....  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...  
  
Bueno, se que no es gran cosa, pero tenía que cortar por aquí el capítulo, porqué si no habría más cosas que no tendrían sentido y que deben estar en otro capitulo...  
  
Espero que aún así os haya gustado ¡y que dejen reviews! Por favor... son mi razón de vivir....  
  
...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...- ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-... 


	5. El lago de las hadas

Capítulo 5 .- El lago de las hadas  
  
La luna llena estaba medio oculta bajo unas finas nubes que estaban esparcidas por todo el cielo oscuro. Un apuesto muchacho de 17 años salía de la casa de los Senescales. Todos lo guardias le saludaban cortésmente. Boromir, el hijo mayor del Senescal de la ciudad se había ganado la admiración de todos, aún con su joven edad. Había ayudado a elaborar numerosas estrategias militares que habían servido para derrotar a los hombres salvajes que vivían en las montañas, los sureños.  
  
Boromir atravesó el patio interior y salió a la calle principal de la ciudadela. Estaba preocupado por su hermano, pues cuando se había levantado esa mañana ya no estaba en la cama.  
  
- ¿Has visto a mi hermano Belegond? - el soldado estaba junto a su hijo Beregond en la puerta, vigilando que nadie entrara en la casa de los Senescales  
  
- Salió esta mañana muy temprano en dirección al bosque, aunque no dijo nada. Parecía ir con mucha prisa - respondió el hombre  
  
- Mmmm... muchas gracias. Voy a ver si le encuentro - el muchacho se dirigió en el bosque donde, cuando eran pequeños jugaban con su amiga Aredhel.  
  
Suspiró al pensar en su amiga. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde ese día en el que apenas avisó que se iba. Y casi no habían vuelto a saber de ella. Creyó recordar que en ese tiempo sólo le habían llegado 10 cartas suyas.  
  
Salió de la ciudadela por el camino del oeste, el que conducía directo al bosque, y pronto lo pudo divisar. Era un bosque grande y frondoso, con muchos árboles que eran perfectos para escalar. Cuando su madre aún vivía le había contado que vivían hadas en el bosque, y que cantaban con una voz que nada tenía que envidiar a la de los ruiseñores. Aunque él no creyó nunca esos cuentos para ir a dormir.  
  
Poco tiempo después ya se estaba internando por el sendero hacia el bosque. Se oía un búho solitario ulular entre la espesura. Boromir recorrió con la vista todo a su alrededor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acercaba a este lugar, últimamente había tenido demasiado trabajo. Y pensándolo bien... tampoco se había preocupado demasiado por Faramir.  
  
Creyó notar una presencia a su espalda y desenvainando su espada rápidamente se dio la vuelta, pero para su sorpresa, ahí no había nada. Aguzó el oído para ver si escuchaba algo, pero sólo se seguía oyendo el búho  
  
- ¡Faramir! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Tengo que decirte algo! - no sabía muy bien porqué, la idea de internarse más en el bosque esa noche no le gustaba especialmente  
  
Casi se muere del susto cuando la cabeza de su hermano apareció boca debajo de entre las hojas de un árbol cercano  
  
- No grites - le dijo en un susurro  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó sorprendido su hermano mayor en el mismo tono de voz  
  
- Estoy intentando ver a las hadas que viven en este bosque, pero no debes hacer ruido, que si no, no los vamos a ver nunca  
  
- ¿Hadas? Eso son cuentos de niños - dijo Boromir frunciendo el ceño  
  
- Piensa lo que quieras, pero no hagas ruido - dijo Faramir bajando de un salto del árbol  
  
Boromir observó sin decir nada como su hermano se dirigía hacía unos matorrales cercanos y de ahí sacaba un pequeño bulto. Pronto distinguió que eso era comida.  
  
- ¿Quieres? - le ofreció él  
  
- No gracias, yo ya he comido... en casa - dijo Boromir en tono de reproche  
  
- Entonces puedes hacerme un favor. Sube al árbol, desde ahí verás un lago, que es el lago de las hadas, y si ves a alguna, me avisas  
  
El muchacho subió al árbol protestando, pues creía que su hermano pequeño ya estaba lo suficientemente mayor para seguir creyendo en hadas y en este tipo de cosas. Subió por las ramas hasta que distinguió, no muy lejos de ahí, el lago que Faramir le había indicado. Pero allí no había nadie  
  
- No hay nadie Faramir ¿puedo bajar ahora? - dijo desde lo alto  
  
- Tu vihila ta que yo cabe de cmer. Sólo erá un momento - dijo su hermano con la boca llena  
  
- Está bien - dijo con un suspiro de resignación. Se acomodó en una de las ramas como pudo y dirigió su mirada al cielo, pues estaba seguro que ninguna hada aparecería.  
  
No pasó mucho rato hasta que Faramir le indicó que ya había terminado y que podía bajar  
  
- ¿Has visto algo? - quiso saber  
  
- Por supuesto que no... ¿no te lo...? - Boromir se detuvo a media frase, al ir a bajar del árbol había dado una última mirada al lago, y se había percatado que había alguien allí. Y cuando se fijó más, se dio cuenta de que era una chica, o eso parecía desde esa distancia  
  
El muchacho se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica. Tenía una larga melena ondulada negra como la noche, y la piel pálida. No le podía ver bien la cara, pero imaginó que debía ser muy linda. Tan absorto estaba mirando a la chica que no oía las llamadas de su hermano desde debajo del árbol  
  
Pero en cuanto vio que la chica empezaba a quitarse su vestido blanco, pues estaba claro que tenía intención de bañarse en el lago, se puso nervioso, le fallaron las piernas y cayó junto a su hermano con un gran estrépito  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que viste? ¿Porqué no contestabas? ¿Has visto a las hadas?  
  
Pero antes de que Boromir tuviera tiempo a contestar se vieron rodeados por tres arqueros. Pudieron comprobar rápidamente que eran Elfos de los bosques.  
  
- No conozco demasiadas costumbres de los Edain, pero creo que espiar a damas mientras se bañan no estaba entre ellas. - dijo uno de los arqueros  
  
- No... No era nuestra intención - dijo Boromir un tanto asustado  
  
- Eso lo tendréis que explicar a nuestro jefe, pues era a su hija a la que estabais espiando. Vais a tener que acompañarnos - dijo el Elfo de nuevo  
  
Mientras los dos hermanos seguían cabizbajos a los tres Elfos, Boromir le murmuró a Faramir  
  
- ¿Con que lago de hadas eh? ¡Maldita sea! Tenia que ser precisamente el lago donde se bañaban los malditos Elfos de este bosque!  
  
- No lo sabía....  
  
- Claro, pero creo que ya eres o bastante mayorcito para continuar creyendo estas absurdas historias de hadas  
  
Pronto llegaron a una pequeña ciudad que debía ser donde vivían los Elfos dentro de aquel bosque. Boromir se sorprendió que con las veces que él, Faramir y Dhel habían estado jugando ahí de niños no hubieran visto nunca a ningún Elfo. Faramir, por el contrario estaba maravillado. Le encantaban las cosas relacionadas con los Elfos, y a menudo su padre se enfadaba con él porqué le gustaba más estudiar las costumbre elficas que las de los guerreros de Minas Tirith.  
  
La ciudad del Bosque estaba formada por diversos árboles con sus correspondientes flets donde habitaban los Elfos. En el árbol más alto de todos estaba el flet que pertenecía al jefe de la ciudad, y fue allí donde los dos hermanos fueron conducidos. Se quedaron un tanto abochornados ante la presencia de autoridad que desprendía el Elfo que estaba ahí acomodado. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos muy oscuros también, muy distinto a los Elfos de aspecto amigable y de cabellos rubios como el oro, que tanto Boromir como Faramir habían visto por la ciudadela.  
  
- Déjame hablar a mi - le susurró Boromir a su hermano  
  
- Según me han dicho estabais espiando a mi hija. Eso entre nosotros se paga muy caro - dijo el Elfo  
  
- Ha habido una confusión señor. Nosotros sólo estábamos recogiendo algunas manzanas de los árboles para comer como postre. No vimos nada. Yo me resbalé y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya tenía a tres de vuestros arqueros alrededor de mi hermano y mío - mintió Boromir  
  
- Lamento decirte jovenzuelo que no te creo. Para nosotros la palabra de un mortal tiene poco valor - dijo el jefe con desprecio  
  
En este momento, una figura apareció en el flet. Era la Elfa del lago. Boromir pudo comprobar, que, efectivamente como había supuesto, era bonita, y además tenía los ojos de un color entre verde y gris que le quedaban en perfecta armonía con su oscura melena.  
  
- Yo les creo papá. Está bien. No ha pasado nada malo - dijo con una voz melodiosa  
  
- Pero Sindezella.... ¡Te han faltado al respeto! ¡No puedo permitir que hagan eso! - dijo su padre  
  
- Ya no soy una niña! Yo misma puedo decidir si han hecho algo malo o no, y digo que olvidemos este incidente y que les dejes volver a su casa. No hay más que hablar - dicho eso, la Elfa descendió del flet y los tres arqueros y el jefe quedaron en silencio observando a Boromir y a Faramir  
  
- Bueno, podéis iros. Pero otra vez no vais a tener tanta suerte. Liudë, Tundar y Vorwë os acompañarán a los limites del bosque - dijo el jefe levantándose y desapareciendo por otro lado del flet  
  
Los tres arqueros les indicaron con un movimiento de cabeza que les siguieran. Una vez estuvieron de nuevo en el suelo, mucho más seguros, Boromir se dio cuenta de que la Elfa seguía cerca de allí.  
  
- Gracias - le dijo el muchacho mirándola sonriente  
  
- Uman na (de nada)  
  
La Elfa se alejó sin decir nada más, y Boromir volteó para seguir a los tres Elfos y a su hermano. Pronto llegaron al límite del bosque y antes de medianoche ya estaban entrando en la ciudadela  
  
* * *  
  
Al día siguiente Boromir se despertó temprano. Le tocaba guardia por el bosque ese día. No era una cosa que le hiciera especial gracia, pero debía hacerlo. Ahora que su padre ya le dejaba participar plenamente en las maniobras militares y le había permitido incorporarse a la guardia de la ciudad no podía fallarle.  
  
Se reunió delante de la torre blanca de Ecthelion con los demás miembros de la guardia y se dirigieron al bosque. Una vez ahí, el muchacho no pudo dejar de pensar en los incidentes de la noche anterior.  
  
Se alejó un poco de los demás, pues hacía tiempo que las cosas estaban muy tranquilas y no creía que nada malo fuera a pasar esa soleada mañana de verano  
  
- ¿No entiendes las cosas cuando te las dicen? - Boromir oyó que alguien decía, pero por mucho que buscó a su alrededor no vio a nadie.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó cuando no vio a nadie  
  
De repente y sin previo aviso, una Elfa asomó cabeza debajo de entre las ramas del árbol que estaba justo al lado del muchacho. La reconoció. Era la hija del jefe de la ciudad del bosque  
  
- Mi padre te dijo que no volvieras por aquí - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño  
  
- Estoy de guardia, puesto que soy hijo del Senescal de Minas Tirith y hoy me han destinado aquí - dijo Boromir con orgullo, pensando que así intimidaría a la Elfa  
  
- Impresionante... - dijo ella con sarcasmo - Pues vale más señor hijo del Senescal de Minas Tirith que está de guardia en este bosque que mi padre no te vea aquí  
  
- No puede hacerme nada. El bosque no es suyo - replicó Boromir  
  
- Lo sé, pero es muy cabezota - la Elfa sonrió por primera vez  
  
- Todos los padres lo son - añadió el muchacho sonriendo también  
  
La Elfa bajó de un salto del árbol.  
  
- Me llamo Sindezella, pero mis amigos me llaman Sinde, o eso harían si los tuviera. ¿Cómo te llamas tu?  
  
- Boromir  
  
- ¿Te importa que me quede por aquí a hablar un poco contigo? En la ciudad me aburro. No hay Elfos de mi edad  
  
- Es que estoy trabajando....  
  
- Entonces nada, da igual. Adiós - la Elfa se giró para irse en dirección contraria  
  
- Pero no hay demasiado trabajo, si es sólo un rato.... - dijo Boromir cuando ella sólo se había alejado unos pasos  
  
Sindezella se giró sonriente.  
  
- No te voy a entretener mucho rato, tranquilo  
  
* * *  
  
Faramir miraba con nerviosismo como Eryn se paseaba nerviosa por el salón. La chica se había arreglado a conciencia, se había vestido con un lindo vestido en tonos grises y plata y se había recogido su melena rubia como el oro  
  
- No puedo entenderlo... ¿Cómo puede haber olvidado que habíamos quedado? - dijo la chica con enfado  
  
- Es que es muy despistado.... Además, últimamente le están dando mucha autoridad en la guardia y con tanto trabajo no puede acordarse de todo - Faramir intentó disculparse  
  
El chico no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de situaciones. Normalmente cuando Boromir quedaba con alguna chica era puntual. Faramir envidiaba a su hermano. Tenía tanto éxito con las chicas! Incluso desde antes de que se empezara a interesar por ellas.  
  
Pero antes de que Eryn tuviera tiempo a protestar de nuevo Boromir entró precipitado en el salón.  
  
- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Es que encontramos a unos orcos en el bosque durante la guardia y esto nos demoró más de lo previsto - mintió el muchacho a la perfección  
  
- ¡Espero que no pasase nada grave! - dijo la chica que instantáneamente había olvidado su enfado  
  
- Los orcos nunca suponen un problema, pero son duros de pelar - dijo Boromir dándose importancia - ¿Vamos?  
  
- Por supuesto - Eryn le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa y ambos se fueron  
  
Faramir lanzó un suspiro y tras echarles un último vistazo volvió a sus obligaciones.  
  
* * *  
  
Faramir y Denethor cenaban en silencio en el gran comedor. La silla que siempre ocupaba Boromir estaba vacía.  
  
- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? - preguntó el Senescal rompiendo el silencio  
  
- Ha salido con Eryn - explicó Faramir  
  
- Una hermosa muchacha, y de buena casa. Tu hermano sabe elegir. A ver si aprendes de él - dijo Denethor  
  
Faramir estaba muy acostumbrado a esa especie de trato. Para su padre todo lo que hacía Boromir era perfecto, y él tenía que tomar ejemplo  
  
- Tengo una noticia que darte hijo - dijo su padre dando a conocer el verdadero motivo de porqué había empezado una conversación con su hijo menor - Voy a nombrarte Capitán de los Montaraces de Ithilien  
  
Faramir miró sorprendido a su padre  
  
- ¿No soy demasiado joven para eso?  
  
- Nunca se es demasiado joven para abarcar más responsabilidad. Pero no vas a trasladarte a Osgiliath hasta que estés bien preparado. Mañana vas a empezar un duro entrenamiento mientras yo escogeré a los hombres que te acompañarán y que junto a los que allí ya habitan te ayudarán en la protección de ese lugar  
  
- Me honra que hayas pensado en mi para ese cargo - dijo Faramir sonriente  
  
Y en ese momento, se sintió orgulloso que su padre le diera ese cargo a él y no a Boromir.  
  
- Te prometo que no voy a defraudarte padre - dijo el chico emocionado  
  
- Eso espero Faramir  
  
* * *  
  
Era ya muy tarde cuando Boromir regresó. Encontró a su hermano sentado en la cama examinando con cuidado un mapa de Osgiliath.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó acercándose  
  
- Es que voy a trasladarme a Ithilien dentro de poco, y estoy examinando la zona - explicó emocionado su hermano  
  
- ¿Qué te vas a Ithilien? ¿Por qué? - aunque no le gustara admitirlo, a Boromir no le gustaba la idea de separarse de su hermano  
  
- Voy a ser el capitán de los montaraces allí  
  
- ¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! Felicidades! - Boromir sabía lo que significaba para Faramir eso. Sabía lo importante que era para él que su padre hubiera confiado en él, y no sintió envidia. Al fin y al cabo, a él lo necesitaban en la ciudadela  
  
- ¿Y que tal con Eryn? - preguntó Faramir cambiando de tema  
  
- Bien - aunque no sonó demasiado entusiasta  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - el chico que conocía demasiado bien a su hermano lo miró arqueando una ceja y esperando una explicación - Creí que Eryn te gustaba  
  
- Si, yo también lo creía.... - Boromir se tumbó en la cama - Aunque no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, estoy cansado y quiero descansar un poco si no te importa...  
  
Y muy poco rato después, ya se había dormido.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno! Perdón por las increíbles demoras, pero no estaba muy inspirada que digamos y además tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo... ya saben, estudios y todo eso. Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad no pude resistirme a la tentación de que aparecieran Elfos.... ¡es superior a mi!  
  
Sólo una pequeña aclaración para aquellos que no lo sepan, Osgiliath es la ciudad donde se encuentra minas Ithilien que por entonces aún no había sido tomada por los orcos.  
  
Nada más por ahora, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Y que dejen reviews! Prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo!!!!  
  
* * * 


	6. La marcha de Faramir

Capitulo 6 .- La marcha de Faramir  
  
El sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte, pero en la Casa de los Senescales ya había movimiento. Todos los criados andaban ajetreados; el hijo menor del Senescal se marchaba hacia Osgiliath, y lo tenían que tener todo preparado para cuando se les ordenase.  
  
Boromir estaba sentado en la cama observando como su hermano sacaba sus últimas prendas de ropa del armario.  
  
- Te echaré de menos - dijo el chico  
  
Faramir dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró fijamente :- Yo también, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.  
  
Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio con las cabezas agachadas.  
  
- Pero no te creas que te vas a librar de mi! Volveré a verte - dijo Faramir con una sonrisa  
  
- Y yo también te vendré a hacer visitas - dijo Boromir animándose un poco  
  
- Venga, pues entonces no hay porqué ponerse triste, y ahora si que me voy, porqué las despedidas me ponen enfermo - dijo Faramir cerrando la puerta del armario  
  
Boromir se levantó de la cama y lo miró fijamente  
  
- Espero que todo te vaya muy bien - dijo antes de salir por la puerta  
  
Faramir lo siguió con la mirada con un suspiro, luego recogió las cosas y se dispuso a marcharse. Pronto se encontró que su padre le estaba esperando junto a algunos montaraces.  
  
- ¿Estás listo Faramir? - dijo tan pronto como le vio  
  
- Si  
  
- Bien, estos montaraces te guiarán hacia allí. Arthalion será tu maestro por el momento. Aprende de él - Denethor señaló al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado. Era alto, de tez y pelo morenos y ojos oscuros. Impresionaba a simple vista.  
  
- Adiós padre - dijo Faramir mirando a su padre, pero sin esperar ninguna despedida afectuosa por su parte  
  
Siguió a Arthalion hasta el patio de la Casa de los Senescales, donde varios caballos estaban preparados para partir. Faramir montó en el suyo y pronto empezaron el camino....  
  
* * *  
  
- Mi hermano se acaba de marchar - dijo Boromir con tristeza  
  
- ¿Ya se ha ido? - Sindezella se balanceaba de una de las ramas del árbol en el pie del cual estaba sentado Boromir  
  
- Si - Boromir empezó a juguetear con su espada  
  
- Vas a cortarte si sigues así - le hizo notar la Elfa  
  
- ¿Y que? - respondió el muchacho de 17 años encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- Nada, nada, allá tu  
  
- Escucha Sinde... - dijo Boromir dejando la espada a un lado - ¿Alguien a quien querías mucho alguna vez se marchó de tu lado?  
  
- Si, mi madre murió en una emboscada de orcos cuando yo era pequeña - dijo ella y una nota de tristeza tiñó su clara voz  
  
- Me refería a alguien que se marchó pero que sabías que volverías a ver - le expliqué, aunque su comentario me hizo recordar a mi propia madre  
  
- Sí, cuando mi hermano Saeros se marchó para ir a formar parte de la guardia personal del rey Thranduil en el Gran Bosque - dijo ella  
  
- ¿Entonces tu también tienes un hermano?  
  
- Sí  
  
- ¿Y cuando se fue hacia el Bosque Negro te entristeciste?  
  
- Pues claro, al fin y al cabo, aunque nos estuviéramos siempre peleando era mi hermano, y lo quería mucho - dijo Sindezella  
  
- ¿Y alguna vez le has mentido?  
  
- No que yo recuerde ¿pero porqué me preguntas esto?  
  
- Porqué yo le he mentido a Faramir.... O al menos no le he dicho la verdad - se notaba que a Boromir le estaba costando admitir eso  
  
- A ver ¿qué es lo que no le has dicho?  
  
- Bueno, él se ha ido porqué papá lo nombró capitán de los montaraces de Osgiliath, pero no le dije que a mi me nombrará capitán general de Gondor en cuanto cumpla mi mayoria de edad  
  
- ¿Eso es dentro de muy poco verdad?  
  
- Dentro de 4 meses - dijo Boromir sintiéndose peor aún de lo que se sentía  
  
- Seguro que no se hubiera enfadado, por lo que me cuentas parece bueno  
  
- No es por si él se enfadaba o no por lo que no se lo dije, fue porque siempre se ha sentido inferior a mi, mi padre siempre ha procurado eso. Y claro, si le hubiese dicho eso... Lo vi demasiado emocionado con el echo de que papá hubiera confiado en él para ir a Minas Ithilien.  
  
- Pero lo sabrá igualmente  
  
- Es cierto, pero al menos no lo habrá sabido por mi  
  
Sindezella miró el cielo  
  
- Me tengo que ir, si no llego a casa antes de que oscurezca mi padre se pone de mal humor. Mañana nos encontramos aquí a la misma hora  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Boromir levantándose al tiempo que la Elfa bajaba de un salto del árbol y echaba a correr entre la espesura  
  
El chico miró un momento al este, donde se erguían las tierra de Osgiliath, y donde también estaba Mordor. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Con un suspiro echó a andar de nuevo hacía casa.  
  
En el comedor su padre le esperaba como cada día para cenar, más una carta esperaba a Boromir sobre la mesa, y otra llevaba el nombre de Faramir escrito. El muchacho adivinó al instante que eran de su amiga Aredhel.  
  
- Padre, quisiera leer esta carta de inmediato si no te importa. - dijo cogiendo ambos sobres  
  
- Ahora es hora de cenar, no deben ser algo tan importante como para perderte una cena. Las leerás cuando hayas acabado - dijo Denethor con autoridad  
  
Lo único que pudo hacer Boromir fue obedecer. Era el favorito de su padre, pero eso no lo había librado de los castigos que en muchas ocasiones le había impuesto su padre. Se comió toda la comida tan deprisa como pudo. Estaba deseoso de saber noticias de su amiga. Hacía un año por lo menos que no sabía de ella.  
  
Tan pronto como le fue posible se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y sacó rápidamente el pergamino de su sobre.  
  
¡Hola Boromir!  
  
¿Qué tal te va todo? Espero que bien. Aquí todo sigue en orden. Mi hermana se va a casar el mes que viene. Aunque estoy bastante aburrida. Los chicos de aquí no saben divertirse. Te echo de menos, tanto a ti como a Faramir. Le he escrito también una carta a él.  
  
El otro día le comenté a mi hermana que si cuando cumpliera mi mayoría de edad me dejaría volver a Minas Tirith, y me dijo que si! ¿No es genial? Tengo muchísimas ganas de poder volver a veros. Me alegraría hasta de ver a vuestro padre que siempre me ha dado miedo.  
  
Bueno, no se lo digas a Faramir que voy a volver si no ha leído la carta, quiero que sea una sorpresa!!!  
  
Hasta muy pronto!!!!!  
  
Tu amiga que te quiere  
  
DHEL  
  
Boromir sonrió ante la carta. Sería bueno tenerla nuevamente aquí. Le mandaría a Faramir la carta a Osgiliath para que también pudiera leerla y así alegrarle la estancia en Minas Ithilien y el aprendizaje.  
  
Se levantó con esa idea y decidió que la carta la podría mandar el día siguiente.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, es poca cosa este capítulo, pero es que la verdad no sabía muy bien que poner. Para el próximo, en cambio tengo varias ideas, pero este lo tenía que cortar aquí.  
  
He puesto la carta de Del para todos aquellas que querían saber noticias suyas. Ahí las tenéis, aunque para que salga ella en persona aún deberéis esperar me temo ^^U  
  
Bueno, dejad revieeeeeews por favoooooorrrrrr (Nariko pone cara de niña buena)  
  
* * * 


	7. El ataque a Osgiliath

Capítulo 7 .- El ataque a Osgiliath  
  
- ¡Capitán Faramir! Los Uruks están cerca. Al anochecer ya habrán tomado toda la ciudad!  
  
Faramir miró a Arthalion.  
  
- Sitúa a todos los hombres en la muralla este. No debemos dejar que entren! ¿Cuántos son?  
  
- Yo diría que unos 400 señor  
  
- Envía un mensajero a Minas Tirith. Informad de esto a mi hermano y a mi padre. Decidles que precisamos refuerzos  
  
Arthalion salió de la estancia apresurado. Faramir miró un momento por una de las ventanas próximas. Era ya todo un muchacho alto y fuerte de 17 años. Había aprovechado enormemente el tiempo en Osgiliath y las enseñanzas de Arthalion, y ahora era digno del título que tenía : Capitán de los Montaraces.  
  
Abrió una caja y sacó un trozo de pergamino arrugado, pasó suavemente la mano por él para alisarlo. Sonrió al ver la letra clara y grande de su amiga.  
  
Querido Faramir:  
  
Me dejaste completamente asombrada al decirme que te habían nombrado Capitán de Osgiliath! Ya sabía que lo conseguirías! Seguro que serás digno de este título. La próxima vez que nos veamos tendré que ir con cuidado de no meterme contigo si has aprendido a esgrimir bien una espada. Y no te desesperes con las clases de arco, seguro que pronto aprendes a usarlo.  
  
Ahora sólo te queda practicar el tono autoritario de la voz, y a no ser tan bueno con la gente. Recuerda que ellos no lo van a ser contigo. ¡Adelante! ¡Demuéstrales quien es Faramir!  
  
Ya queda menos para vernos! Seguramente casi ni nos conoceremos... ¿Debo buscar al guerrero más apuesto de toda la ciudad para encontrarte? Seguro que si.  
  
Bueno, aquí todo está muy aburrido. Hay un chico extremadamente pesado que está todo el día aquí en casa... No sé si por mi o por mi hermana.... ¡Pero se lo podría ahorrar! Estoy pensando poner un cubo de agua encima de la puerta para que cuando entre se lleve una sorpresilla! Uf... Esta es la clase de actitud que mi hermana dice que no es propia de una chica de 17 años... Ya sabes, siempre me dice que debo madurar, crecer y comportarme como una señorita... ¿A caso no sabe que no tengo remedio?  
  
Me despido, porqué a parte que ya no sé que más contarte mi hermana me está llamando....  
  
Hasta muy pronto Faramir!!!!  
  
DHEL  
  
Faramir sonrió una vez más. Echaba de menos a Aredhel. Intentó imaginar como sería ahora, pero la única imagen que recordaba era la de aquella niña de siete años que era la última vez que la vio.  
  
- Capitán Faramir, estas bestias inmundas de Mordor están ya aquí. - dijo uno de los montaraces  
  
El chico cogió su espada y antes de abandonar la estancia lanzó un suspiro. Las batallas le disgustaban, y prefería abstenerse de ellas, pero esta vez no había más remedio. Se ató el espadón a la cintura, ajustándoselo y salió deprisa hacia la muralla.  
  
* * *  
  
En Rath Dínen, la calle principal de los Recintos Sagrados de Minas Tirth, donde yacía el cuerpo de Finduilas, su madre, se hallaba Boromir. Hoy hubiese sido su aniversario de haber estado aún con vida.  
  
Boromir era ya todo un guerrero con sus 22 años. Era mucho más valiente que algunos de los soldados de más edad.  
  
Se arrodilló frente al lecho de su madre y depositó algunas flores encima de su tumba. Eran niphredil, las flores favoritas de ella.  
  
Permaneció en silencio unos momentos con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, recordando como era su madre. Era una cosa que hacía a menudo, pues no tenia ganas de olvidarla. Pero unos pasos apresurados y gritos fuera lo hicieron levantarse casi de inmediato.  
  
- ¡Mensajero de Osgiliath! - oyó que decían.  
  
Boromir se apresuró pues temió que la emboscada de Mordor que hacía tiempo que esperaban hubiese tomado por sorpresa a su hermano  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó a uno de los guardias que encontró por el camino  
  
- ¡Señor Boromir! - exclamó el soldado al verlo - Por lo que parece un ejercito de unos 400 Uruks han atacado Osgiliath, el capitán Faramir ha pedido refuerzos  
  
- Yo me encargo de esto - y se fue corriendo hacia el patio de guardia de la ciudadela  
  
- ¡Quiero a un grupo de 300 hombres listos para partir antes de que se oculte el sol! - dijo con autoridad al tiempo que habría de golpe la puerta - ¡Nos necesitan en Minas Ithilien!  
  
Los soldados se pusieron en movimiento al oír las ordenes de su capitán  
  
Mientras todos se preparaban Boromir se dirigió rápidamente a la Casa de los Senescales, donde Denethor estaba mirando por una de las ventanas  
  
- Hola Boromir - dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana cuando le notó entrar en la habitación  
  
- Padre... No sé si te habrán llegado las noticias de Osgiliath... - empezó Boromir  
  
- Sí, me lo han dicho. Tu hermano no sabe enfrentarse a unos Orcos y enseguida pide ayuda.  
  
- Son 400 Orcos papá... Y Minas Ithilien sólo cuenta con 200 soldados. Necesitan ayuda! - exclamó Boromir. Estaba cansado de escuchar las constantes quejas de su padre respecto a su hermano menor - He ordenado a 300 de nuestros hombres que se preparen para partir antes de la noche hacia allí  
  
- Bien. Cuida que no caiga la ciudad. Cuento contigo hijo  
  
- Es en Faramir en quien tendrías que poner la esperanza. Al fin y al cabo es él el capitán. Yo sólo voy a ayudar. Algún día comprenderás que Faramir es igual o más buen guerrero que yo.  
  
Dicho esto Boromir se marchó a preparar las cosas para partir.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
- Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo. No has permitido que la ciudad cayera en manos oscuras. - Denethor miraba orgulloso a su hijo  
  
- No ha sido sólo merito mío padre, me han ayudado  
  
- ¡No seas modesto Boromir! Si hubiese sido por tu hermano ahora la ciudad estaría en manos de los Uruks de Mordor!  
  
Faramir estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de la estancia, viendo como su padre alababa a su hermano por haber salvado la ciudad y a él no le hacía ni un comentario acerca de haber retenido a los orcos tanto rato siendo 200 soldados y montaraces contra 400 criaturas oscuras. Sostenía un corte que tenía en un brazo apretándolo fuerte con la mano para impedir que sangrase demasiado.  
  
Al final Denethor acabó de hablar con Boromir y este se acercó a su hermano.  
  
- Vamos, te tienen que echar un vistazo a este brazo  
  
- El brazo lo tengo mejor que el orgullo.... - murmuró Faramir  
  
- Ya sabes que no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos...  
  
- Pues contigo no lo parece... - Faramir echó a andar hacía su habitación  
  
- ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que ir a las Casas de Curación!  
  
- No me voy a morir por un corte pequeño en el brazo  
  
- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? - preguntó Boromir  
  
Faramir volteó y lo miró un momento  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que me enfade contigo? No tienes la culpa de ser mejor que yo...  
  
Faramir se marchó en dirección contraria. Boromir se quedó sin saber exactamente que hacer, hasta que enfadado salió por la puerta principal dando un golpe. Casi choca con una muchacha que iba a llamar.  
  
- Disculpe, pero estaba buscando a... - empezó la chica  
  
- ¡No me moleste! - exclamó él de mal humor y se marchó  
  
- Pero....  
  
Boromir no se detuvo a escucharla. Se fue directamente al bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sindezella. Necesitaba hablar con ella. En los últimos años se habían echo buenos amigos, aunque claro, nunca había confesado a Denethor tener amistad con uno de los Elfos del bosque, pues sabía que esto lo disgustaría.  
  
Se subió al árbol donde ella solía estar, y en efecto, la Elfa estaba entre las ramas, recostada en el tronco. Lo miró al aparecer.  
  
- ¿De donde vienes? Estás horrible - dijo arrugando la nariz  
  
- Vengo de una batalla. Acabo de liberar Osgiliath que había sido tomada por los Uruks de Mordor - dijo Boromir hinchando el pecho y haciéndose el importante para impresionar a Sindezella  
  
- Impresionante - dijo ella con sarcasmo  
  
- ¿Te burlas? Prueba tu de hacer algo así - el muchacho se sintió decepcionado al ver que la Elfa no se había impresionado  
  
- Aunque no pareces muy contento tampoco - comentó ella  
  
- Es mi hermano... Él contuvo un grupo de 400 orcos con tan solo 200 soldados el tiempo suficiente para esperar que llegara yo con los refuerzos, y nuestro padre no se lo ha tenido en cuenta. Ni una palabra de animo ni de aprobación ha salido de su boca dirigida a Faramir. Me da todo el mérito a mi - dijo Boromir bajando la cabeza  
  
- Muchos padres no saben apreciar lo que hacen sus hijos - dijo la Elfa - ¿Y cual es el problema? ¿Se ha enfadado Faramir contigo?  
  
- No, eso es lo peor. Faramir nunca se enfada... A veces pienso que es demasiado bueno... Porqué creo que si fuera al revés, yo estaría rabioso contra él. -  
  
- Eso es porqué tu eres mucho más orgulloso y cabezota  
  
- ¡No es verdad! - dijo el muchacho poniéndose a la defensiva  
  
Sindezella lo miró sonriente y luego pareció que se acordaba de algo importante  
  
- Me tengo que ir - dijo de golpe  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? - preguntó Boromir confuso  
  
- Mmmm... Digamos que tengo una cita - dijo ella al tiempo que se deslizaba hasta el suelo  
  
- ¿Una cita? - preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Con un Elfo?  
  
- No, con una Elfa si te parece - contestó ella con sarcasmo - ¡Pues claro que con un Elfo!  
  
- Vaya, vaya... Yo creí que era usted la señora Elfa "no me interesan en absoluto los Elfos" - dijo Boromir deslizándose hasta el suelo junto a ella  
  
- Es en contra de mi voluntad, para que lo sepas. Mi padre me la ha organizado. Tenemos visita del lejano Bosque Dorado, y un amigo suyo viene a verlo con su hijo que es aproximadamente de mi edad. Ayer me lo dijo y no pude protestar. Y ahora me voy corriendo que si hago tarde aún será peor  
  
Boromir vio como la Elfa se alejaba entre los árboles.  
  
- "Ni tan siquiera se ha arreglado un poco" - pensó con una sonrisa - "No tiene remedio"  
  
* * *  
  
Faramir se dirigía muy a su pesar hacía las Casas de Curación. El brazo había empezado a dolerle.  
  
Pero entonces vio a una chica que caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la Casa de los Senescales. No recordaba haberla visto nunca. Tenía una larga melena negra que llevaba recogida en parte y su vestido marrón oscuro se veía arrugado. Sin duda había llegado de un largo viaje.  
  
- Perdone señorita, pero aquí sólo pueden estar los que pertenecen al cuerpo de guardia de la ciudadela, la familia del Senescal o alguien que tenga un permiso especial. - le dijo con tono educado. Nunca le había gustado echar a la gente de ninguna parte.  
  
- Es que, verá, yo iba a tocar la puerta cuando un soldado la ha abierto de golpe y se ha ido, dejándola abierta, así que he pensado de entrar... Verá, estoy buscando al capitán general de Gondor - dijo la chica  
  
- ¿A Boromir? - Faramir pensó al instante que era otra de las muchas chicas que a veces se presentaban buscando desesperadas a su hermano afirmando que estaban enamoradas de él - No sé donde está en este momento. ¿Qué desea de él?  
  
- Bueno, en realidad.... Nada en especial... - dijo ella  
  
- Lamento informarla señorita que Boromir ya está saliendo formalmente con una chica, o sea que le aconsejo que no pierda el tiempo - Faramir hizo ademán de marcharse  
  
- ¡Oh no! No me ha comprendido usted. Soy una vieja amiga de Boromir  
  
Faramir la miró un momento y se dio cuenta que reconocía ese brillo especial en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Dhel? - preguntó  
  
Aredhel abrió mucho los ojos :- ¿Nos conocemos?  
  
- Ahora no sé si debería tomarme esto como un cumplido o no... ¡Soy Faramir!  
  
La chica se abalanzó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- Pero... ¡Faramir! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si parecías todo un soldado! Ah claro... Estúpida de mi... ¡Si eres el capitán de los montaraces de Osgiliath! Que guapo estás! La verdad es que impresionas mucho! Que cambio has dado! Si ni te he reconocido! ¿Pero como es que estás aquí? ¡Yo te creía en Minas Ithilien!  
  
Faramir observaba sonriente  
  
- ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el brazo? - preguntó fijándose de pronto en el brazo de su amigo  
  
- Nada, sólo un corte sin importancia.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza Faramir? - dijo ella mostrándose enfadada - Un corte, por pequeño que sea se debe curar de inmediato. Ahora mismo vamos a ir a las Casas de Curación  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡Nada de peros! - Aredhel estiró a Faramir del brazo bueno y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta fuera  
  
Mientras la encargada de las casas le vendaba el brazo, el chico le explicó toda la historia de la batalla de Osgiliath.  
  
- ¿Entonces el chico maleducado de la puerta era Boromir? - preguntó ella cuando Faramir concluyó el relato  
  
- Supongo - contestó él encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- No recordaba que fuera tan guapo... - murmuró Aredhel  
  
Faramir oyó el comentario, pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.  
  
- Escucha, le quiero gastar una broma ¿me ayudas? - dijo con ese brillo en los ojos que Faramir conocía tanto  
  
- Claro, pero... ¿en que estás pensando?  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir entró en su habitación con expresión cansada. Ni tan siquiera se había cambiado la ropa después de la batalla. Se quitó la armadura, echándola sobre la cama y se quedó en mangas de camisa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la habitación. Al principio pensó que era Faramir, pero cuando miró mejor se dio cuenta de que era una chica.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo en mi habitación? - preguntó con voz potente y frunciendo el ceño  
  
- Sólo le estaba esperando para darle las gracias por ser tan amable con alguien recién llegado a la ciudad... Me ha ayudado mucho - dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
- Perdone que no le diga de nada, pero he tenido un mal día, estoy cansado y no estoy para bromas, así que le pediré que se vaya  
  
- No, de echo aún no me voy - dijo la chica sonriendo más  
  
- Entonces iré a llamar a la guardia - dijo haciendo ademán de salir de la habitación  
  
- Que decepción.... Tenías fama de tratar mejor a las chicas... - dijo ella fingiéndose ofendida  
  
Aredhel tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no estallar a reír, y Faramir escondido dentro del armario también.  
  
- ¿Entonces sois otra de esas locas que aseguran estar enamoradas de mi sin tan siquiera conocerme?  
  
- ¡Oh no! Eru me libre de estar enamorada de ti  
  
- ¿Entonces porqué no te marchas de una vez?  
  
- Pero.... No mentían cuando hablaban de lo guapo que eras... Aunque personalmente creo que con un poco de barbita estarías aún mejor  
  
- ¿Pero se puede saber que quieres de mi? - el tono de voz de Boromir sonaba exasperado  
  
La chica no pudo más y se echó a reír y él la miró sin entender nada en absoluto. Entonces Faramir también salió del armario riéndose mucho también.  
  
- ¿Faramir? ¿Qué hacías dentro del armario? - Boromir se planteó la posibilidad de estar soñando  
  
- ¿Es que ya no reconoces a una vieja amiga? - preguntó Aredhel al tiempo que intentaba contener el ataque de risa  
  
- Ahora si que definitivamente no entiendo nada... Faramir ¿tu la conoces? - preguntó señalando a Dhel  
  
- Por supuesto, y tu también. ¡Es Dhel bobo! - dijo Faramir visiblemente divertido  
  
- ¿Dhel? - preguntó Boromir aún más sorprendido que antes  
  
- ¡Pues claro! - Aredhel se adelantó a abrazarlo y sólo entonces Boromir le encontró la gracia a la broma y empezó a reír  
  
- ¡Maldita seas! No has cambiado ni un poco! - dijo abrazándola él también  
  
Dhel pegó con el puño a Boromir en la espalda.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó separándose con el ceño fruncido  
  
- Nada, sólo que aún continuas siendo como un muchachuelo - dijo Boromir sonriendo  
  
- ¡Pero que dices! Te recuerdo que era mejor que tu con una espada y apuesto a que aún lo soy! Podría retarte por este comentario - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y dejando de sonreír  
  
Pero para su sorpresa Boromir rió más :- Y te continúas enfadando con la misma facilidad. Pero... ¿estás segura de poder vencer a un duelo de espada al capitán general de Gondor?  
  
- No me impresionas en absoluto con este título - dijo ella sacando la lengua  
  
- ¿Pero como es que has vuelto? - preguntó Faramir - Creí que dijiste que no podrías venir hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad  
  
- Oh sí, pero un amigo del marido de mi hermana ha sido destinado aquí, desde la guardia personal de Theoden rey de Rohan, y he venido con él.  
  
- ¿Así te quedas aquí? - preguntó Boromir  
  
- Pues si, y si no te gusta te vas tu, porqué yo no pienso volver a marcharme  
  
- ¡Pero que carácter! ¿Quién te ha dicho que no me gusta la idea?  
  
Faramir se echó a reír, y al momento también Aredhel y Boromir. Los tres se miraron sonrientes un momento... Parecía exactamente como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado....  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, parece que las vacaciones de navidad en verdad me inspiran!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! No me he podido resistir a poner a Aredhel de nuevo.... Tenía ganas de escribir el reencuentro. ^^U  
  
En fin.... ¡Dejen reviews please!!!!! Y seré la escritora de fics más feliz del mundo  
  
* * * 


	8. El cambio de Boromir

Capítulo 8 .- El cambio de Boromir  
  
Era media tarde del día siguiente al regreso de Aredhel a Minas Tirith. Los sirvientes de la Casa de los Senescales estaban recogiendo la mesa con los restos de la comida y acabando de limpiar el gran comedor. En el patio volvía a haber movimiento, había dos caballos listos para partir.  
  
- ¿Seguro que ya te tienes que ir? - Aredhel miró a Faramir con tristeza  
  
- Si... Tengo que volver a Osgiliath. Los tiempos son malos y constantemente recibimos ataques de los orcos de Mordor y los sureños. Necesito estar allí para controlar esos ataques - explicó el muchacho  
  
- Pero ten mucho cuidado ¿eh? No vayas a hacer tonterías - dijo ella  
  
- ¿Tonterías yo? No puedo permitirme de hacerlas - dijo Faramir hinchando por unos momentos el pecho en aire de importancia  
  
- Oh, oh... - dijo Aredhel arrugando la frente  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Faramir mirando a su alrededor para ver si le venían a buscar ya  
  
- Ese gesto que acabas de hacer... Como queriendo parecer importante... ¡Es idéntico al que hace Boromir! Acabarás pareciéndote a él al final! - la joven estalló en risas  
  
- ¡Venga ya! ¿Yo igual que Boromir? ¡Nunca! - contestó Faramir riendo también  
  
Por un momento los dos amigos se olvidaron de todo y estuvieron riéndose, sin pensar en que se tenían que separar nuevamente.  
  
- Bueno... Pues eso... Nada de tonterías y cuidado en las batallas - dijo ella al fin poniéndose seria nuevamente  
  
- Nada de tonterías y seré el más cuidadoso cuando haya batalla - dijo Faramir para tranquilizarla - Por cierto, despídete por mi de Boromir  
  
- ¿Dónde se ha metido? - dijo la chica - No lo he visto desde la hora del desayuno  
  
- Debe de estar en el bosque, con su amiga  
  
- ¿Amiga? - La chica arrugó la frente  
  
- Si, una Elfa... Es una larga historia. Si se lo pides seguro que te la contará. - dijo el muchacho divertido al ver que Dhel se había molestado al oír la palabra "amiga"  
  
- No tengo ningunas ganas de oírla, da igual... ¿Vas a volver verdad? - Aredhel cambió de tema bruscamente  
  
- Por supuesto, en cuanto las cosas se tranquilicen... - dijo Faramir muy sonriente  
  
En ese momento un montaraz vestido con los colores del uniforme de la guardia de Ithilien irrumpió en la sala. Era alto y de tez morena.  
  
- ¡Vamos Faramir! ¿Quieres dejar de coquetear con esta chica y así podremos marcharnos de una vez? - dijo con voz grave  
  
- ¡Eso Faramir! Deja de coquetear conmigo de una vez - dijo Aredhel, a la cual le hizo mucha gracia el comentario  
  
- Ya voy Arthalion - dijo el chico cogiendo la bolsa que estaba junto a sus pies - Bueno Dhel, ya me voy, seguiré coqueteando contigo cuando vuelva - y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se marchó con el montaraz  
  
- ¿Es que a caso he dicho algo gracioso? - le preguntó Arthalion extrañado cuando ya salían al patio donde les esperaban sus caballos  
  
- No, nada - dijo Faramir aún riendo por lo bajo  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Entonces que tal fue la cita? - preguntó Boromir. Había ido a ver a Sindezella especialmente para preguntarle esto, pero sólo había podido sacar el tema después de un poco de conversación trivial.  
  
- Bien - fue la respuesta de la Elfa  
  
- ¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? - Boromir quería una respuesta más explícita  
  
- Bueno... Mejor de lo que creí - dijo ella desviando la vista  
  
- ¿Era guapo? - al muchacho le encantaba  
  
- Pues... si, si que era bastante guapo - la Elfa sonrió  
  
- Vaya... Parece que hay un cierto Elfo que ha conseguido horadar en el corazón de piedra de la señorita Sinde - dijo Boromir en tono de broma  
  
- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - dijo ella al momento frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose a la defensiva  
  
- ¿Insinuar? ¿Yo? Nada. Yo digo que te gusta ese Elfo, sea quien sea . Nada de insinuar - dijo Boromir con una sonrisa  
  
La Elfa golpeó con el puño el brazo de su amigo en broma, pero no le corrigió.  
  
- ¡Booooooromiiiiiir! - una voz femenina que llamaba al chico les interrumpió. Al mirar por entre las hojas del árbol donde estaban comprobó que era Aredhel  
  
- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Sindezella con una sonrisa burlona - ¿La chica esa con la que salías?  
  
- No, es Dhel, mi amiga... Ya te he hablado de ella  
  
- ¿Pero no estaba en Rohan? - dijo ella confusa  
  
- Si, volvió ayer... Bueno, voy a ver que quiere ¿eh? Así te podrás ir con tu Elfo - dijo Boromir burlándose de ella antes de bajar de un salto del árbol  
  
Aredhel se giró de golpe al oír el ruido y cuando vio que era Boromir se lo quedó mirando con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Boromir confuso  
  
- Nada, no sé si a ti te parece muy normal que Faramir se vuelva a ir y ni tan siquiera estés allí para despedirte...  
  
- ¿Se ha marchado ya? ¡Creí que se iba por la noche! - exclamó Boromir, y luego bajó la vista tristemente... Por su afán de querer reírse de Sindezella con su cita había dejado marchar a su hermano sin tan siquiera despedirse  
  
La chica lo miró tristemente, ahora le sabía mal habérselo dicho de tan mala manera. Le puso una mano en el brazo y se lo estrechó un momento  
  
- Ha dicho que volvería pronto - dijo en un intento para reconfortarle - Venga vamos, volvamos  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
La gente que caminaba por las calles se quedaba mirando a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada a la Casa de los Senescales, y se sorprendían más aún de comprobar que uno de ellos era su Capitán Boromir. No estaban acostumbrados a verlo de una manera tan informal, riendo y hablando como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.  
  
- Y entonces esos Elfos creyeron que nosotros estábamos espiando a la hija de su jefe! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y todo por la absurda fijación de Faramir que había hadas en el bosque - el chico le estaba explicando a Aredhel toda la historia de los Elfos, que al fin, vencida por la curiosidad le había preguntado a Boromir como era que conocía a una Elfa  
  
- Claro, ya supongo que vosotros no queríais en absoluto ver a esa Elfa como se bañaba - dijo Dhel con tono burlón  
  
- ¿Por quien me tomas? ¡Claro que no era mi intención eso! - dijo haciéndose el enfadado  
  
- Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerte enfadar - dijo ella sonriendo  
  
En ese momento llegó uno de los soldados corriendo  
  
- ¡Capitán Boromir! Hay un grupo de Orcos en el Bosque. Los deberíamos interceptar antes que llegaran demasiado cerca de la ciudad  
  
Boromir se levantó de inmediato : - Prepara a los chicos, todos los que puedas, marcharemos enseguida hacía el bosque.  
  
El chico entró deprisa hacia la Casa para ir a ponerse la armadura y a coger la espada adecuada, seguido muy de cerca por Aredhel  
  
- ¿Orcos en el bosque? Ya hace falta que vayas con cuidado, esas horribles criaturas son repulsivas, y muy malas. No te vaya a pasar nada ahora  
  
Boromir se paró un momento y le puso las manos en los hombros : - Tranquila, unos orcos no son nada comparados con las batallas en las que he participado. Cuando termine con ellos te vendré a ver a buscar a tu habitación e iremos a dar un paseo ¿de acuerdo? - dijo él con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga  
  
- Más te vale cumplir tu palabra señor capitán, si no te las verás conmigo - dijo ella sacando la lengua  
  
Se esperó en la puerta, apoyada contra su marco mientras Boromir se alistaba para irse; vio como tomaba una gran espada y la sospesaba unos momentos, y luego se la ceñía a la cintura. Por unos momentos se quedó tan sólo viéndolo, pensando que había cambiado bastante en los últimos años que habían pasado separados.  
  
- Bueno, me marcho a echar fuera a patadas de nuestro bosque a esos orcos feos - dijo él despreocupadamente, pero la verdad es que por el tono de voz de su compañero, no creía que fuera tan fácil echarlos, quizá era una compañía numerosa - Nos vemos luego.  
  
Aredhel lo siguió con la vista hasta que ya no lo vio, después tomando el pasillo que quedaba a su izquierda . Boromir había insistido mucho a Denethor para que dejara quedar a Dhel a vivir en la misma Casa de los Senescales. Ahora la chica tenía una habitación para ella sola ahí y comía junto a su amigo y el Senescal.  
  
* * *  
  
La chica miró por la ventana por veintena vez. Había oscurecido completamente ya, y Boromir no había aparecido. Se apartó del cristal, desde donde veía el patio de entrenamiento de las compañías de la guardia de la Ciudadela y volvió a pasearse nerviosamente por la habitación. Se repetía a ella misma que no había para tanto, seguramente solo se habían entretenido un poco... Aparecería en cualquier momento... Al final no pudo esperar más y fue a buscarle él misma. Salió en el Patio del Manantial, donde el agua corría imperturbable en el pequeño arroyo que atravesaba la zona de hierva verde y daba nombre al patio. Paró a uno de los guardias que vigilaba esa zona  
  
- Perdone ¿sabe si la compañía que ha ido a echar a los orcos del bosque ha llegado ya?  
  
- Si señorita, llegó hace rato - le contestó el guardia  
  
Aredhel sintió que se ponía más nerviosa a cada momento que pasaba : - Es que estaba buscando al Capitán Boromir... ¿Sabe donde está?  
  
- Creo que oí algo acerca de que se encontraba en una de las Casas de Curación, pero ya hace rato de eso  
  
- ¿A las Casas de Curación? ¿Es que le ha pasado algo? - preguntó ya nerviosa del todo  
  
- Eso ya no lo sé  
  
- De acuerdo, gracias - la chica echó a correr hacia las Casas, esperando que nada grave le hubiera pasado a Boromir. Abrió la puerta con un golpe seco. La encargada la miró con cara extrañada.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Boromir? - preguntó Dhel, ya olvidando los formalismos que había de utilizar cuando se refería a él hablando con la otra gente  
  
- Ha venido antes porque tenía un pequeño rasguño en la cara. Creo que luego se fue a la taberna con el resto de los guardias - le dijo la mujer regordilla y de cabello rizado  
  
- ¿La taberna? - la muchacha sintió que toda su preocupación se transformaba inmediatamente en enfado - Muchas gracias  
  
Se dirigió con paso decidido hasta la taberna de la ciudad, justo en el centro de esta. Abrió la puerta con las dos manos y buscó entre los presentes. No tardó en ver a Boromir sentado en una de las mesas, con cuatro guardias más, bebiendo cerveza y riendo mucho. Cerró los puños y se dirigió hacia la mesa  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Queréis más? Venga, invito yo esta vez - dijo Boromir que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra donde el tabernero lo miró fijamente  
  
- ¿Otra ronda señor Boromir? - preguntó  
  
- Si.  
  
Pero mientras se esperaba a que le sirviera, notó una presencia a su lado, y al mirar para ver quien era, observó con horror que se trataba de Aredhel con cara de estar muy enfadada... ¿Y como más podía estar si se había olvidado que había quedado con ella?  
  
- Oh... Dhel... Yo... - no sabía que decir  
  
- Si tu... Tu eres un idiota que me has hecho sufrir como una boba toda la tarde mientras el señorito estaba aquí pasándoselo en grande con sus amigos.  
  
En ese momento el tabernero depositó las cinco jarras de cerveza en el mostrador : - Son tres monedas de bronce señor  
  
Pero antes de que el chico pudiera pagar, se vio completamente mojado por el contenido de una de las jarras. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Dhel ya salía por la puerta.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Aredhel ya iba a ponerse a dormir, la sorprendieron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Fue a abrir, y al ver quien la esperaba al otro lado quiso cerrar en seguida, pero él se lo impidió  
  
- No, Dhel, espera. He venido a disculparme. Sé que no hice bien de olvidarme de lo que te prometí... Sé que estuvo mal... Lo siento  
  
La chica lo miró un momento...  
  
- Vamos, ¿qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó al fin ella  
  
- Disculparme - dijo él muy serio  
  
- ¿No quieres pedirme nada? ¿No es por eso que te disculpas? - dijo ella sorprendida  
  
- ¡No! Eso lo hacía cuando era un niño, pero ahora ya no hago estas cosas - dijo Boromir  
  
- No, ahora haces de peores - se burló ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa  
  
- ¿Me perdonas? En serio que no lo hice a mala intención... No como tu con la cerveza... Esos chicos aún se están riendo  
  
- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué me ibas a hacer sufrir y no ibas a pagar por ello?  
  
- ¿Sufrías por mi? - preguntó él un poco sorprendido  
  
- No sé... ¿a ti que te parece? Sin aparecer, ni saber nada de ti....  
  
- Pero si sólo eran unos orcos! ¿Qué querías que pasara? - dijo él sonriendo  
  
- ¡Yo que sé! ¿Te crees que he visto algún orco yo alguna vez? - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño  
  
- Pues un día iremos tu y yo a cazar orcos. Te enseñaré a coger una espada como dios manda y vendrás conmigo - dijo él - Ahora me voy a dormir, que mi padre se ha enterado que he estado en la taberna y me ha mandado como castigo levantarme de madrugada a practicar con la espada. Buenas noches  
  
* * *  
  
Con los primeros rayos del día, la chica se despertó. No había dormido demasiado bien esa noche... Era como si algo extraño estuviera a punto de suceder. Se miró un momento en el espejo y comprobó que tenía mala cara... Abrió la ventana para que el sol empezara a entrar.  
  
Miró unos momentos fuera y se sorprendió de ver a Boromir practicando con la espada en el patio, pero luego se acordó que era el castigo de su padre. Apoyó los codos en el alfeizar de la ventana y colocó la barbilla en las manos al tiempo que la brisa matutina le revolvía la negra melena.  
  
Boromir estaba golpeando con una espada un muñeco que era un saco lleno de paja como si de un orco se tratara.  
  
- "Pidió disculpas sin esperar nada a cambio... Definitivamente ha cambiado" - pensó ella mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios  
  
Se lo quedó viendo unos momentos, pero en cuanto él alzó la vista y la miró, ella sin saber porqué apartó la suya y cerró la ventana....  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno!!! Otro cappy terminado! Espero que les haya gustado! Me costó bastante escribirlo pq mi inspiración tb conocida como Legolas se marchó lejos muy lejos, vete a saber donde y no volvia.... Pero weno, al final pude pillarlo y ya veis, sirvió para algo. Pedí un elfo nuevo para reyes pero no hubo suerte, tendré que seguir con el mismo.... :S En fin, dejen reviews por favooooooooorrrrrrr!!!!!!  
  
* * * 


	9. Extranjeros

Capítulo 9 .-  
  
Boromir caminaba hacía los establos, tenía la intención de ir a cabalgar un poco, y como no había encontrado a Aredhel por ninguna parte se disponía a ir solo. Pero de pronto vio a uno mensajero que conocía que venía todo agitado. Temió que no fuera otra vez un nuevo ataque de orcos.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Ornedil? - le preguntó al acercarse  
  
-Capitán Boromir, buscaba al jefe de los guardias, un par de viajeros vienen por la entrada Sur - dijo el mensajero  
  
-Es extraño... ¿De dónde vienen? - Boromir pensó que los viajeros no solían venir de esa dirección, y por eso se interesó  
  
-De la Isla del Lago Profundo, o eso dijeron, Señor -  
  
- Me encargaré yo mismo - el joven tenía ganas de ver a los viajeros que de tan extraño lugar provenían  
  
-No se moleste Señor... -  
  
-No importa, vamos - dijo él echándose a andar hacia la entrada sur de la ciudad.  
  
Boromir caminaba tan deprisa que a menudo se tenía que esperar a que el joven Ornedil le alcanzara. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible allí. Montaron los caballos y en poco rato llegaron a la entrada. Los guardias que se esperaban allí miraron sorprendidos como Boromir desmontaba. No creyeron que fuera él quien fuese a encargarse del asunto.  
  
-Señor Boromir, nos extraña vuestra presencia - dijo uno de los guardias  
  
- Quise encargarme de esto, no es frecuente que se entre a Minas Tirith por el Sur - dijo él con voz firme  
  
-También nos ha sorprendido, Señor, por eso mandamos llamar al capitán de guardia- explicó el guardia  
  
-¿Quienes son?-  
  
-Un par de viajeros jóvenes, humildes tal vez, véalos usted mismo -  
  
-Muy bien -  
  
Condujeron a Boromir hasta la puerta, donde esperaban los viajeros. Vio a un chico y un poco más allá a otro, sosteniendo los caballos que traían  
  
-Soy el hijo del Senescal de Minas Tirith, decidme, ¿Qué os trae a la ciudad? - preguntó Boromir con educación pero con autoridad a la vez  
  
-Somos viajeros, vamos hacia el norte y queremos pasar un par de días en alguna posada, es todo - dijo el chico que estaba más adelantado y al que Boromir podía verle la cara  
  
- Dicen que vienen del Lago Profundo - dijo Boromir arqueando una ceja  
  
-Del mismo, señor -  
  
El hijo mayor del Senescal se quedó pensativo un momento. ¿En realida vivía gente allí? Nunca lo habría dicho... Era en verdad muy extraño. Pero por otra parte... ¿Qué mal podrían hacer un par de viajeros en la ciudadela?  
  
Un guardia se acercó a susurrarle al oído  
  
- Mi señor, no sabemos que haya aldeas por el Lago Profundo.. tal vez mientan  
  
-No he sabido de aldeas ahí - dijo Boromir dirigiéndose nuevamente a los viajeros  
  
-Aún quedamos unos cuantos -  
  
-Entonces, exijo ver a todos los que desean entrar en la Ciudad-  
  
El chico llamó al que estaba más lejos y éste se acercó hasta donde estaban. Enfrente de Boromir y los guardias se quitó la capucha que antes no dejara ver su rostro. Entonces descubrieron que se trataba de una chica  
  
-Sólo mi hermana y yo le pedimos que nos deje entrar, Señor -  
  
-Confiaré en vuestra palabra- dijo Boromir, y dio la orden de dejarlos pasar. Por un momento se quedó contemplando a la muchacha, que enseguida notó que la miraba y le devolvió una sonrisa. Él se dio la vuelta y ella se dirigió hasta su caballo.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó Boromir cuando por fin vio a Aredhel por uno de los pasillos de la Casa de los Senescales. Ya era noche avanzada  
  
- ¿Y tu? Me he levantado un poco tarde y luego me han dicho que te habían visto que te ibas a la entrada sur de la ciudad acompañado de un mensajero - dijo la chica  
  
- Si, tuve que atender un asunto sin importancia allí.  
  
- Ya... ¿De que se trataba?  
  
- Un par de viajeros que venían del sur querían entrar para hacer una pausa en su camino. Nada más. Sólo que al decirme su procedencia me sorprendí y decidí ir allí para comprobarlo personalmente - explicó Boromir, luego hizo una pausa y cambió de tema - ¿Has cenado ya?  
  
- Aún no, tu padre propuso esperarte y como no tenía demasiada hambre le dije que iría a buscarte  
  
- ¿Sigues sin hambre? - preguntó Boromir  
  
- La verdad es que si  
  
- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Estoy cansado de los formalismos y lo último de lo que tengo ganas ahora es de que mi padre me someta a un aburrido interrogatorio acerca de lo que fui a hacer a la entrada sur de la ciudad. Necesito un poco de diversión  
  
Aredhel se lo quedó mirando unos momentos, como pensando la respuesta, después esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
- Por supuesto  
  
Mientras caminaban por las calles ya con poca vida del centro de la ciudadela iban hablando como tantas otras veces  
  
- Quizá no sea verdad que hayas echo tarde por eso, pero sólo digo que últimamente te estás volviendo más presumida - dijo Boromir con una sonrisa para hacerla enfadar como era su costumbre  
  
- ¿Más presumida? No digas bobadas - le respondió ella dándole un golpe en broma en el brazo  
  
- No son bobadas... Antes no podías soportar los vestidos, y ahora rara es la vez que no lleves uno  
  
- Eso es porqué ahora soy una señorita, y las señoritas usan vestidos. - dijo ella caminando muy erguida por un momento  
  
- ¿Señorita? ¿Y donde ves tu a una? - dijo Boromir, pero al momento se le escapó la risa, esas situaciones le divertían mucho  
  
Aredhel le sacó la lengua mostrándose ofendida.  
  
En ese momento llegaron al pie de la Torre Blanca, y se sentaron bajo un árbol que había cerca de allí.  
  
- ¿Has sabido algo de Faramir? - preguntó Aredhel al fin  
  
- Si, las cosas ya están mucho mejor, los ataques no son tan seguidos y Faramir cada vez se las arregla mejor para combatirlos sin ayuda. Un mensajero avisó de que se disponía a regresar pronto, quizá para las fiestas - explicó el muchacho  
  
- ¡Genial! Es estupendo que Faramir esté aquí para las fiestas, me entristecería que las primeras que paso aquí desde hace tiempo no estuviéramos los tres.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se referían a las fiestas de verano que cada año se celebraban en Gondor a la llegada de esta estación. Se hacían grandes celebraciones y bailes.  
  
Al rato Boromir se levantó.  
  
- Bueno, yo me voy a ir que mañana me toca guardia por la mañana. ¿Nos vemos al mediodía? - dijo él sacudiéndose los restos de hierba que pudieran haberle quedado en la ropa  
  
- Vale, así me cuentas tus interesantes aventuras en tu guardia - dijo ella con tono burlón. Sabía de sobras que no solía pasar nada demasiado interesante.  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir se disponía a marchar a su guardia matutina cuando vio a la recién llegada del día anterior. Estaba de pie en un saliente desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudadela, hermosa bajo los primeros rayos dorados del sol.  
  
-¿Te ha gustado la ciudad? - le preguntó intentando ser amable  
  
Vio que la chica se sobresaltaba un poco, y bajaba la vista para mirarlo.  
  
-Es hermosa - dijo al fin  
  
-Sí, es hermosa... -  
  
Ella bajó con habilidad y de un brinco llegó enfrente de Boromir. Estaban en la entrada de la Ciudadela.  
  
-Es una linda mañana, ¿no le parece, mi Señor? -  
  
-Las mañanas en Minas Tirith siempre son especiales... ¿Le... gustaría dar un paseo? No hay mucho que hacer en la guardia este día... - dijo Boromir, algo nervioso, aunque desconocía la razón. Nunca se había puesto nervioso en compañía de otras chicas  
  
- La verdad es que no he dormido en toda la noche... pero está bien, Mi Señor, acepto vuestra invitación - dijo ella sonriente  
  
Empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudadela. La chica caminaba mirando al suelo.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó él al fin  
  
- Jorunn - respondió ella - ¿Usted Boromir, no es así?  
  
- Si, pero no hace falta que me trates de usted - dijo él con una sonrisa - Y dime, ¿llevas toda tu vida en Gondor?  
  
- Toda... nunca había salido de la Isla antes -  
  
- Yo nunca pensé que habitara alguien ahí -  
  
-Sí que los hay, pero parece que al Senescal no le preocupa demasiado quien viva fuera de lo que pueda ver desde su torre - dijo ella  
  
Boromir se molestó un poco sobre el comentario  
  
-¿Por qué piensas eso? -  
  
- Bueno, está bien claro - dijo la chica  
  
- Pues te diré que el echo que yo no lo supiera no quiere decir que el Senescal ignorara su existencia.  
  
- ¿Eso es cierto? No lo creo - dijo ella con desconfianza  
  
- Eres un poco maleducada ¿no? - dijo Boromir con enfado  
  
- ¿Yo? - dijo ella con cara inocente  
  
- Si, tu. Los orcos con los que acabé el otro día eran más agradables que tu - dijo el muchacho  
  
- No creo que acabases con ningunos orcos - dijo ella a la defensiva  
  
- ¿Por qué te crees entonces que soy el Capitán de la Guardia? Aunque soy el hijo del Senescal mi padre no valora eso... Valora a los soldados por la fuerza  
  
- Ya... Pues apuesto lo que quieras que puedo vencerte en lo que quieras. - dijo Jorunn dándose importancia  
  
- ¿Tu? No me hagas reír... Ni siquiera. - no pudo terminar la frase, se vio directamente en el suelo. La chica sin avisar le había echo ir directo de bruces.  
  
- ¿Decías? - dijo ella entre risas  
  
- ¡Eso no ha sido justo! En un combate legal los dos combatientes saben cuando deben empezar - se quejó Boromir  
  
Ella le tendió la mano para que se levantara : - Tienes razón, lo siento. A veces soy demasiado impulsiva  
  
El chico se levantó con su ayuda : - ¿Continuaremos el paseo sin más incidentes o tengo que ir prevenido?  
  
La chica rió ante el comentario y luego ya con los ánimos mucho más calmados siguieron caminando  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Qué tal la guardia de esta mañana? - le preguntó Aredhel a su amigo  
  
- Bien, ya sabes, como siempre - dijo Boromir mintiendo. En verdad ni siquiera había echo una hora de guardia, había estado todo el tiempo mostrándole partes de la ciudad a Jorunn.  
  
- Ya... ¡Y desde cuando no te presentas! Y aún más... ¡desde cuando me mientes! - dijo la chica sacando su tono más enfadado - ¡He ido a verte por si te estabas aburriendo mucho y me dicen que ni siquiera has ido!  
  
- Dhel verás... te lo puedo contar... No te pongas así - dijo el muchacho viéndose en un apuro  
  
- Pues estoy esperando para oírla - Dhel se cruzó de brazos exigiendo una explicación  
  
- Pues si... Es que... ¿Sabes los viajeros que te dije que llegaron ayer? Me han pedido que les enseñara la ciudad - Boromir pensó que eso no se alejaba tanto de la verdad  
  
Aredhel lo miró con desconfianza : - No se si creerte...  
  
- Tu misma si no me crees... - Boromir hizo ademán de marcharse hacia la entrada de la Casa de los Senescales  
  
- Si te molesto no tienes que hacer más que decírmelo, puedo volver a Rohan cuando quiera - dijo ella bajando la cabeza. Boromir fue tras ella y la cogió del brazo  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres molestarme? No seas boba Dhel por favor.  
  
Ella volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa : - No me hagas caso... Tengo un mal día hoy. Mañana si no tienes guardia podríamos ir a alguna parte  
  
- Por supuesto - contestó él - Aunque no podremos salir de la ciudadela... Nunca se sabe cuando me van a necesitar  
  
- Claro, la persona del Capitán General nunca puede abandonar sus responsabilidades - dijo ella con media sonrisa - Bueno, me voy a dormir, que ya va siendo hora. Mañana nos vemos en el comedor a la hora de almorzar  
  
- Por supuesto. Buenas noches - los dos muchachos se separaron  
  
* * *  
  
Bueeeeeno, hasta aquí este cappy!!!! Espero que a Lothluin le haya gustado como he manejado sus personajes!!! (Jorunn y su hermano) Les daré un poco más de uso en el siguiente si me deja  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!!!  
  
* * * 


	10. Discusiones

Capítulo 10 .- Discusiones  
  
Otra espléndida mañana se levantaba en Gondor. A medida que el sol subía en el cielo lentamente, las gentes de Minas Tirith iban empezando sus respectivas tareas.  
  
Boromir y Aredhel salieron perezosamente de la Casa de los Senescales  
  
- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? - le preguntó ella  
  
- Ahora mismo nada. Podríamos ir al claro del bosque y echarnos bajo algún árbol. - propuso él con una sonrisa perezosa  
  
- De acuerdo, y así me cuentas con tranquilidad las nuevas de Osgiliath - dijo la chica  
  
Pero no pudieron andar mucho, Jorunn les alcanzó antes de que salieran de la ciudad por el camino del bosque.  
  
- Hola Boromir! - llegó saludando alegremente, y al darse cuenta de la presencia de Aredhel la miró - ah, hola también tú, cómo te llamas? -  
  
- Aredhel - contestó ella con desconfianza  
  
- Buenos días Jorunn - saludó Boromir  
  
- Vaya, que lindos días hacen aquí siempre - comentó la recién llegada sin apartar la vista de Dhel - ¿Eres amiga de Boromir? -  
  
- Si, desde muy pequeña ¿y tu? - la voz de la chica tenía un tono desafiante  
  
- Yo lo conozco de apenas ayer, cuando llegué hasta aquí - dijo ella despreocupadamente - ¿estás enojada?  
  
- No, me he despertado de mal humor solo - contestó desviando la vista  
  
- Pues estabas muy feliz hace tan solo un momento - intervino Boromir en la conversación  
  
Aredhel lo miró de forma asesina  
  
- Ha sido por mi? - Jorunn utilizó un tono de voz irónico, y una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios - Vaya... no quise molestarlos  
  
- ¿Porque habría de haber sido por ti? Ya estaba de mal humor antes de que llegaras - dijo Aredhel frunciendo el ceño en una clara muestra de enfado. Pensó que esa chica era muy pesada  
  
- Creo que mejor me voy... - se giró para hablar con Boromir - ¿Hay bosques por aquí? me gustaría conocer uno -  
  
- Si que hay un bosque, y no muy lejos. De echo Dhel y yo nos dirigíamos allí, si quieres puedes venir - dijo Boromir - Íbamos a tumbarnos un rato a hablar.  
  
La expresión de Aredhel se tornó aun más sombría, pero echó a caminar con ellos sin decir nada.  
  
* * *  
  
Pronto llegaron al bosque, estaba bastante cerca de la ciudad. Jorunn lo admiró unos momentos.  
  
- Este es el bosque donde solíamos jugar con Dhel y mi hermano de niños - explicó Boromir  
  
Entonces la chica miró fijamente a Aredhel : - Seguramente la hacías enojar mucho  
  
- ¿Que lo hacia enojar? - Aredhel frunció aún más el ceño - ¿Que te hace pensar eso?  
  
- No lo sé, un presentimiento... - dijo sonriendo Jorunn - ¿No te ha pasado? -  
  
- Yo respeto mucho a los árboles y a todo lo que crece en este bosque  
  
- No es para menos - contestó Jorunn - a veces la gente cree que todo esto le pertenece  
  
- Esto no pertenece a nadie, ni siquiera a los Elfos que aquí viven - dijo Aredhel dándose aires de importancia  
  
Boromir sólo las observaba en silencio  
  
- Hay elfos aquí? entonces esa era la presencia!! ... no sé, a veces la gente se hace demasiado de palabras, pero al final vienen y hacen con todo esto lo que les da la gana - la chica extranjera miró a Aredhel fijamente al decir estas palabras  
  
- ¿Insinúas algo con eso? - Dhel se puso rápidamente a la defensiva  
  
- No, yo no insinúo las cosas - respondió Jorunn - si quiero decir algo lo digo y ya  
  
- Mejor, porqué no estás en condiciones de insinuar nada. - dijo Aredhel cruzando los brazos y empezando a poner una expresión de malicia  
  
- ¡¿Disculpa?!  
  
- ¿Ahora no oyes bien? - dijo ella con la misma sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- No, ahora la que "insinúa" las cosas eres tú, tienes algo que decirme? - dijo Jorunn con una sonrisa burlona  
  
- ¿Yo? No, no, no insinúo nada, solo digo que por ser una pobre chica que no había pisado nunca Minas Tirith te das muchos aires de importancia  
  
Jorunn dejó de sonreír al instante : - es una pena que sólo sepas ver la superficie de las personas - la mira fijamente, mirada penetrante  
  
- ¿Quien ha sido la que ha dicho que YO molestaba al bosque sin apenas conocerme? Quizá si que tu lo molestas con tu presencia  
  
- Eh chicas... tranquilizaros  
  
- ¿Qué quieres lograr? - Jorunn no parecía haber oído a Boromir - parece como si quisieras probarme algo?  
  
- ¿Que yo quiero probarte algo? No me hace falta eso - dijo Aredhel mirándola con aires de superioridad  
  
- Si sabías que esto pasaba mejor no me hubieras traído - le dijo Jorunn en voz muy baja a Boromir, y luego se dirigió otra vez a la otra chica - No seguiré con esto-  
  
- Claro, claro, no seguimos mejor.... - dijo Aredhel con tono burlón  
  
- Piensas que te puedo temer o algo?  
  
- No, no, si solo juzgo a las personas exteriormente no puedo pensar eso... Aunque si no lo hiciera, si que lo pensaría  
  
- Creo que ya hay suficiente.... - dijo Boromir con un ligero tono de exasperación  
  
- Suficiente para quien? - voltea a verlo y le clava la mirada - ¿ya te has divertido bastante?-  
  
- Que??? Ahora no me metáis a mi en vuestras discusiones - dijo el chico muy sorprendido  
  
- Ya basta... deja de provocarme, no os convendría - dijo Jorunn sin saber muy bien a quien se dirigía  
  
- ¿No nos convendría el que? - preguntó Aredhel  
  
- No sé, no sé, a eso te arriesgas tú -  
  
- ¿Te crees que te tengo miedo? - dijo Aredhel de pronto  
  
- Dhel, por favor... ¿porque no lo dejas ya? - dijo Boromir interviniendo de nuevo  
  
- Que sí..! - Jorunn se quedó a media frase  
  
- Quizá seas tu la que me tenga miedo - continuó Aredhel sin hacer caso de lo que le decía Boromir  
  
- ¿Miedo? lo que tengo es ganas de irme, esto es todo - dijo ella después de quedarse unos momentos silenciosa  
  
- ¡Ei espera! ¿te vas así? - preguntó Boromir que desde hacía rato pensaba que esa discusión se estaba pasando de la raya  
  
- Así, así como lo ves - Jorunn se alejó caminando  
  
- Ya era hora de que se fuera - dijo Aredhel  
  
Boromir la miró muy seriamente y con el ceño fruncido : - ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? No has podido ser más desagradable con la pobre chica porqué no has podido.  
  
- ¿Ahora es culpa mía? Ella tampoco ha sido nada amable - dijo ella  
  
- Aun así creo que le debes una disculpa  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que yo vaya allí a disculparme con ella? Ni loca - Aredhel empezó a negar una y otra vez con la cabeza  
  
- Dhel...  
  
- No, Boromir, no. He dicho que no le pido disculpas y ni que insistas me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión  
  
* * *  
  
Aredhel vio de lejos a Jorunn que examinaba una de las espadas que había apoyadas contra una de las paredes de la plaza. A medida que se acercaba pensaba como diablos se había dejado convencer por Boromir. Claro, era esa cara que ponía cuando quería algo... Nunca se había podido resistir a ella.  
  
- Mmmm... Disculpa - dijo con cierta indecisión en la voz al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de la chica  
  
- Oh.. Hola - Jorunn miró sorprendida a Aredhel - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Bueno... Venía a pedirte una disculpa... Creo que fui muy poco cortés antes... A decir verdad me puse de mal humor aún no sé porqué y lo descargué contigo. Lo siento - Dhel dijo estas palabras sin levantar la vista del suelo. Le costaba mucho pedir disculpas. Se recordó que lo estaba haciendo por Boromir  
  
- Yo si sé porqué... - susurró Jorunn antes de decir en voz alta - Tranquila, no es nada, las dos perdimos un poco los nervios  
  
Aredhel levantó un poco la vista y miró avergonzada a Jorunn : - La verdad es que me he comportado como una cría...  
  
- En estas cosas ya se sabe... - comentó Jorunn con una sonrisa divertida  
  
- ¿En que cosas? - preguntó Aredhel confundida.  
  
- ¡Mira! Por ahí va mi hermano... ¡Galahad! - ella hizo un cambio brusco de tema para no haber de contestar a la pregunta de la otra chica  
  
El hermano de Jorunn, un joven alto y de cabellos negros se acercó con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- Hola, Jorunn tienes que aprender modales y presentarme a tu amiga - dijo él con tono alegre  
  
- Ah sí, perdón, Aredhel, él es mi hermano Galahad - contestó Jorunn  
  
- Encantada - dijo Aredhel tendiéndole una mano y sonriendo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que él se la tomaba y se la besaba. Se sonrojó ligeramente  
  
- Igualmente - dijo Galahad sonriendo también - ¿Eres de aquí, de Minas Tirith?  
  
- Si, nací aquí. Aunque he estado mucho tiempo fuera. Acabo de volver - explicó ella  
  
- Nosotros acabamos de llegar, pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, te lo habrá dicho Jorunn  
  
- Si, lo sé.  
  
- Me tengo que ir un momento - les interrumpió Jorunn, de echo había visto a Boromir de lejos y quería ir a comprobar que no estuviera demasiado enfadado  
  
La chica se fue dejando a Aredhel y Galahad los dos solos sin saber muy bien que decir. Ambos iban desviando la vista de árbol a árbol, o del cielo al suelo  
  
- Bien.... ¿os quedareis unos días más por eso verdad? - dijo ella por fin  
  
- Sí, unos cuantos, antes de partir hacia el norte -  
  
- ¿Hacia donde vais? - preguntó ella, percatándose de que el chico no quitaba nunca la sonrisa de sus labios  
  
- Planeamos llegar lo más al norte que podamos, hasta donde estuve la última vez, cerca del Bruinen -  
  
- Eso os dejará cerca de un hogar de Elfos... Según los mapas que consulté en Rohan  
  
- Sí, sí en un valle me parece ¿tu conoces algún elfo? - afirmó él - te lo pregunto por que yo nunca he visto uno -  
  
- No, yo tampoco he visto nunca a ninguno, aunque.... ... ¿sabes donde dicen que hay elfos? En un bosque que está cerca de aquí  
  
- Ah sí, antes estuvieron ahí, ¿no es así?  
  
- Si, con tu hermana y Boromir - respondió ella  
  
- Ah sí... el hijo del Senescal... mi hermana les debe una disculpa, estuvo muy desagradable - dijo Galahad  
  
- Bueno, de echo tenia derecho... Me pasé un poco... - dijo ella un tanto avergonzada desviando la vista  
  
- Entonces tienen algo en común. Pero no te preocupes, que ya ha recibido su regaño - el chico le sonrió  
  
- No debías haberla regañado, no tuvo la culpa. La tuve yo. Por eso vine a disculparme ahora  
  
- Pero esa no fue manera de resolver las cosas. En fin, parece que ese no es problema ahora - comentó él  
  
- No, ya lo hemos solucionado  
  
- Oye, ¿te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta? Aún nadie me ha enseñado la ciudad - dijo Galahad  
  
- Claro que si, venga vamos - Aredhel le sonrió y echó a andar en su compañía  
  
* * *  
  
Jorunn había podido comprobar al fin que Boromir no estaba en absoluto enfadado. Ahora él le estaba explicando una de sus muchas batallas : - Y entonces vino todo un grupo de orcos, pero pudimos acabar con todos -  
  
- Vaya, yo tuve que hacer lo mismo antes de llegar aquí, era un grupo disperso - pero la chica se dio cuenta de que Boromir ya no la escuchaba, estaba mirando fijamente a lo lejos  
  
- ¿Esa es Dhel con tu hermano? - preguntó él al fin con tono extrañado  
  
Jorunn vio en efecto que lo que estaba mirando Boromir eran los dos jóvenes que caminaban al tiempo que hablaban muy animadamente.  
  
- Ah sí, parece que se llevaron bien - dijo ella al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa se le posaba en los labios  
  
- ¿Cuando se conocieron? - preguntó él de nuevo  
  
- Apenas hace un rato ¿por qué preguntas?  
  
- Porque se ven muy sonrientes y hablando muy confiados para haberse conocido sólo hace un rato  
  
Jorunn estalló en risas, y a penas pudo hablar : - y acaso crees que... - la risa no le permitió acabar la frase  
  
- ¿Tu si fueras yo que creerías? - Boromir se sintió algo molesto al ver que se reían de él  
  
- Yo no creo nada hasta que lo compruebo, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo  
  
- ¿Y como quieres que lo compruebe? ¿Los sigo hasta que tenga alguna prueba?  
  
- No te recomendaría que hicieras eso - Jorunn se puso seria  
  
- No tenia intención de hacerlo. Tengo mi dignidad.... Además, no me importa en absoluto con quien vaya ella... quien le guste o con quien quiera ir  
  
- Sois un par de tontos - dijo Jorunn al tiempo que empezaba a reír de nuevo - - y no te preocupes por mi hermano, que no ha venido a Minas Tirith a conquistar mujeres -  
  
- ¿Como que somos un par de tontos? ¿Porque me llamas así? - Boromir continuaba estando molesto  
  
- Tú sabrás por qué - le contestó ella en tono misterioso  
  
Boromir calló de golpe, el sonido de un cuerno había resonado en toda la ciudadela. Una expresión mezcla de asombro y alegría al reconocer la señal le invadió el rostro, y sin dar ninguna clase de explicación a Jorunn que seguía a su lado se marchó corriendo hacia la entrada Este de la ciudad. Llegó justo al mismo tiempo que Aredhel.  
  
- No he oído mal ¿verdad? ¡Ese ha sido el aviso de que Faramir está llegando! - dijo ella al tiempo que una ancha sonrisa se le instalaba en el rostro  
  
Boromir y Aredhel se abrieron paso bruscamente por entre la gente que se había amontonado allí para recibir a los soldados de Osgiliath. No tardaron mucho en ver como Faramir desmontaba de su caballo.  
  
Al instante, el recién llegado se vio envuelto por un fuerte abrazo; sonrió al reconocer el olor a flores silvestres y correspondió el abrazo  
  
- Dhel... Ya te echaba de menos - Faramir amplió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos  
  
- ¡Ya creía que te ibas a quedar para siempre allí! - la chica le apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos - Ni escribías ni nada! ¡Que forma de hacernos sufrir!  
  
- Lo siento mucho, pero sufríamos ataques constantes. Ahora que todo está más tranquilo ya ves que he vuelto  
  
Los dos amigos se separaron y se miraron sonrientes por unos momentos. Entonces Boromir se acercó y le dio un abrazo amistoso a su hermano menor  
  
- Me alegro de saber que esta vez te las has arreglado maravillosamente sin mi ayuda. Papá estará orgulloso - le dijo  
  
- No lo creo, pero es igual - la expresión de resignación de aquello a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y que no podía cambiar se instaló por unos momentos en el rostro del joven capitán - ¿Todo bien por aquí?  
  
- Boromir tiene una nueva amiga - dijo Aredhel con una expresión extraña  
  
- Pues tu pareces haber cogido confianza muy rápidamente con ese chico. Ibais muy sonrientes hace un momento - Boromir habló en el mismo tono que su amiga  
  
Faramir les miraba confuso a ambos. No entendía nada.  
  
- ¿Te crees que eres tu el único con derecho a andar con gente? - la chica cruzó los brazos y utilizó un tono un poco enojado  
  
- Sólo digo que me resulta muy curioso que tan sólo unos momentos antes fueras tan desagradable con Jorunn y luego te volvieras la persona más simpática de Minas Tirith con su hermano - dijo Boromir - Perdona que te diga, pero eso da que pensar  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que eres? ¡Un estúpido arrogante! ¿Te crees el único con derecho a conocer gente nueva? ¡Eres insoportable! - Aredhel se dio la vuelta para marcharse  
  
- Ah claro... Ha sido el primer chico que te ha hecho caso ¿verdad? Aunque no me extraña, con esos modales y esa actitud... ¿quién va a querer estar contigo? - Boromir dijo esto sin pensar, porqué las últimas palabras de Dhel le habían herido el orgullo.  
  
La chica se giró un momento y el hijo mayor del Senescal se sorprendió de ver una expresión de dolor y pena en su rostro, pero a la vez se veía que estaba realmente muy enfadada por sus palabras.  
  
- Eres un estúpido. Por mi puedes casarte con todas las chicas, las elfas o las mujeres orcas que quieras. ¡Que me importa! Como si te quieres ir a vivir a la montaña más alta que encuentres. ¡Mejor para mi! ¡Así no tendré que verte nunca más! - dicho esto Aredhel se fue corriendo  
  
Faramir se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano  
  
- ¿Era necesario? - dijo al fin  
  
- Bueno... Siempre nos hemos peleado... Desde pequeños... Y nunca se lo había tomado tan mal - Boromir no comprendía porqué su amiga se había molestado tanto, muy a menudo le había echo comentarios de esa clase  
  
- Mira, yo no sé a qué viene todo esto... ¿Es que no puedo dejaros solos ni una temporada?  
  
- Yo...Bueno... - Boromir bajó la vista  
  
- Ahora que estoy aquí se os han acabado estas tonterías. Mañana mismo vais a hacer las paces  
  
- No querrá escucharme... - murmuró su hermano  
  
- Tu déjame a mi - Faramir se marchó en dirección a la Casa de los Senescales. Iba a ver a Denethor para avisarle que había llegado, se tomaría un baño, guardaría las cosas y luego llegaría al fondo de este asunto.  
  
Boromir se quedó exactamente en el mismo sitio donde estaba durante un buen rato, al tiempo que se sentía el más estúpido de todo Gondor.  
  
* * *  
  
Pues bien, he terminado este capítulo antes de lo que me esperaba. La suerte ha sido que me han llegado a cambiar mi examen de biología para la semana que viene, si no yo a estas horas estaría muerta de asco estudiando como una loca y no aquí tranquilamente sentada acabando un nuevo capítulo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado! No creo que vaya a líar ya más el asunto, sobretodo porqué creo que ya no puedo meter más líos.  
  
Y he hecho volver a Faramir porqué la verdad... Le adoro y ya le echaba de menos. Espero que os haya gustado!  
  
Dejad reviews por favooooooor!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(*PD : Voy a ponerme a trabajar un poco con el otro fic, que ya sé que lo tengo muy abandonado, pero es que me vino el ataque de inspiración para este y estas cosas ya se saben, se tiene que aprovechar tal y como vienen)  
  
* * * 


	11. Henneth Annun

Capítulo 11 .-  
  
La comida transcurría silenciosa en el amplio comedor de la Casa de los Senescales. Faramir, Boromir y Denethor comían sin decir nada.  
  
- ¿Dónde está vuestra amiga? Se la echa de menos - dijo el Senescal al fin  
  
Boromir desvió la vista y no contestó.  
  
- No se sentía demasiado bien y ha preferido no levantarse de la cama - mintió Faramir  
  
- Pobre chica... Hay algunos soldados que tampoco acaban de sentirse bien, algunos hasta han tenido que ir a las Casas de Curación para que les dieran algunas hierbas - dijo Denethor. Ese día estaba de bastante buen humor. Aunque no le agradara admitirlo se alegraba de que su hijo menor hubiera vuelto - Bueno, ¿os encargaréis vosotros de esa ronda de reconocimiento por las tierras circundantes de Mordor?  
  
- Por supuesto, Boromir y yo nos encargaremos de ello, cogeremos a unos cuantos soldados e iremos a reconocer esas tierras. Nos ocuparemos también de asegurarnos que nuestro refugio detrás del salto de agua de Henneth Annûn sigue siendo seguro  
  
- Bien - Denethor sonrió - ¿Qué te pasa Boromir? ¿Quizá tu tampoco te encuentras del todo bien? Estás muy callado  
  
- Estoy bien, sólo me tengo que ir a que me toque un poco el aire - dijo el muchacho levantándose de la mesa - Si me disculpáis  
  
Denethor y Faramir siguieron a Boromir con la mirada, al tiempo que él salía del comedor.  
  
- ¿Tu sabes que le pasa? - preguntó el Senescal a su hijo  
  
- Creo que... Las cosas con la joven Eryn no le han salido del todo bien - Faramir sabía que su hermano se había dejado de ver con la chica que todos creían que era la más probable para convertirse en su prometida, o sea que inventó eso  
  
- ¿Han reñido? ¿Sabes porqué a sido? ¡Habla Faramir! - exigió su padre  
  
- Pues... - el chico pensó que no había ningún motivo para esconderle la verdad a su padre - Seguro no lo sé, pero sospecho que a Boromir le gusta otra persona  
  
- ¿Hay otra chica?  
  
- Eso creo, aunque no hay nada seguro aún - se apresuró a decir Faramir  
  
- Claro, comprendo. Seré discreto. - dijo el hombre - Ahora si me disculpas hay asuntos que requieren de mi presencia. Nos vemos en la cena.  
  
Faramir se quedó sólo en el salón. Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para ayudar a que Boromir y Dhel hicieran las paces... Aún no sabía como lo haría, pero si había estado capaz de defender toda una ciudad de los ataques de los orcos, sería capaz de hacer eso.  
  
* * *  
  
Aredhel estaba tumbada en su cama, con la vista fija en el techo. Aún se preguntaba porqué las palabras de Boromir le habían sentado más mal esa vez que todas las anteriores. Muchas veces le había dicho cosas semejantes, y siempre se había enfadado, pero esa vez había sentido algo diferente. Como una especie de punzada de dolor muy honda en su pecho.  
  
Oyó que tocaban a la puerta pero no contestó, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.  
  
Los golpes se volvieron más insistentes, y al poco rato empezaron a venir acompañados de una voz : - Dhel se que estás ahí, abre la puerta por favor.  
  
Era Faramir.  
  
La chica se levantó sin muchas ganas, y sin peinarse siquiera su melena negra que se encontraba revuelta abrió a su amigo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo ella  
  
- No has venido a comer, y por eso he pensado que quizás tendrías algo de hambre - dijo él mostrándole un poco de comida que traía consigo  
  
- No tengo hambre - dijo Aredhel dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la cama, esta vez sólo se sentó, de espaldas a Faramir  
  
- ¿Tan mal te han sentado las palabras de Boromir? - dijo él acercándose a su amiga  
  
- No quiero hablar de él... - la chica sintió como algunas lágrimas le venían a los ojos. Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan estúpida. ¿Por qué lloraba ahora?  
  
- Sabes que estas cosas las dice sin pensar, siempre ha sido igual, lo sabes, tu le conoces - dijo él  
  
- ¡Exactamente por eso! ¿Se cree con derecho a decírmelas siempre que quiera? ¿Se cree que yo no voy a tener que enfadarme? ¿Qué siempre me lo tengo que tomar bien? ¡Pues me he hartado! Que se busque a otra a la que insultar constantemente - dijo la chica ya sin poder controlar las lágrimas - Es un estúpido, y lo siento porqué sé que es tu hermano y le quieres, pero yo no le soporto. Es el más arrogante, orgulloso, estúpido y fanfarrón de todo Gondor.  
  
- Parece como si lo dijeras en voz alta para convencerte de esto... - dijo él  
  
- Yo no tengo que convencerme de nada  
  
- Bueno tu misma, pero tengo que pedirte algo... ¿Me acompañarías hasta Henneth Annûn? Mi padre me manda a inspeccionar que el refugio sigue siendo seguro, y como que es una expedición si demasiado peligro pensé que quizá no te importaría  
  
Aredhel sonrió un poco : - ¿En serio quieres que te acompañe? Me gustaría muchísimo... Quiero salir un poco de Minas Tirith  
  
- Ningún problema así. Después de comer nos vemos en los establos - dijo Faramir - Ahora voy a atender algunos asuntos que debo terminar antes de irme. ¡Hasta luego!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
- Vamos Boromir... ¡Enseñar a los nuevos a manejar la espada puede esperar! Sólo será un día! Es sólo una ronda de reconocimiento... ¿Me harás ir a mi solo?  
  
Boromir estaba practicando con su espada contra un muñeco de paja que había en el patio de armas. No lo dejó ni un momento para hablar con su hermano.  
  
- No me apetece - dijo  
  
- ¿Pero porqué? Papá me ha dicho que fuéramos los dos  
  
- Tengo otras cosas que hacer menos aburridas - dijo Boromir al tiempo que le daba un último toque de espada al muñeco que lo envió directamente al suelo  
  
- Mira, te diré la verdad... Han enviado una misiva desde allí... Es posible que muy pronto reciban un ataque de orcos y temo no poder hacerle frente yo solo, por eso me te he pedido que me acompañaras.... Aunque claro, si prefieres quedarte aquí luchando con un muñeco de paja en vez de con orcos de verdad tu mismo - Faramir se inventó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, esperando que tuviera efecto.  
  
Boromir dejó la espada a un lado y le miró fijamente  
  
- ¿Porqué no me has dicho que se trataba de orcos antes? Sabes que me encanta cargarme a esos bichejos feos... ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
  
- Después de comer en los establos - dijo Faramir sonriendo ampliamente, porqué lo había conseguido  
  
* * *  
  
Aredhel vio que Boromir se acercaba hacía donde estaba ella. Puso el poco equipaje que había cogido para el viaje que supuestamente iba a hacer con Faramir, detrás de ella.  
  
El chico la miró un momento, y luego se fue directo a su caballo y empezó a limpiarlo y a alistarlo para el viaje.  
  
La chica lo miraba de reojo sin poder evitarlo, cuando el chico la miraba también a ella disimuladamente ella apartaba la vista.  
  
Antes que la situación se volviera demasiado violenta llegó Faramir con una sonrisa  
  
- Bien, podemos irnos - anunció. Por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba de buen humor  
  
- Ya era hora - Boromir y Aredhel se quedaron mirándose fijamente al escuchar que habían dicho las mismas palabras a la vez  
  
- ¿Ella también viene? - preguntó Boromir extrañado. A eso la chica cruzó los brazos y le miró seriamente sin decir nada. - ¿No ves que va a ser un estorbo si tenemos que luchar contra los orcos?  
  
- Ya pero... verás... Se ve que se han espabilado sin nosotros los montaraces que vigilan el lugar. Pero papá ha insistido igualmente para que vayamos allí. O sea que ella puede venir - respondió su hermano  
  
- Me lo he pensado y mejor me quedo aquí, tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Aredhel cogiendo el pequeño saco que había traído con ella  
  
- Ahora no puedes irte, ya he informado a mi padre que somos tres los que nos marchamos. Sólo serán un par de días Dhel, tranquila  
  
La chica cargó su saco sobre el caballo sin decir una palabra más, pero mirando muy mal a Faramir. Sabía lo que pretendía, pero lo tenía claro si esperaba que perdonara a su hermano...  
  
Unos momentos después tres caballos salieron rápidamente de la ciudadela. Iban en dirección al país de Ithilien, las tierras entre el Anduin y las montañas de Mordor. Allí tenían un refugio detrás de un gran salto de agua, al cual llamaban Henneth Annûn, la Ventana del Sol Poniente.  
  
* * *  
  
Llegaron al refugio antes de que oscureciera del todo, aunque las estrellas ya comenzaban a asomarse en el firmamento. Los montaraces de Ithilien que guardaban el lugar les reconocieron, y los que estaban escondidos entre los árboles con sus arcos se mostraron para darles la bienvenida.  
  
- Capitán Faramir, Señor Boromir, señorita. Buenas noches. Nos informaron hace unos días de que iban a llegar - dijo uno de ellos haciendo una reverencia  
  
- ¿Todo bien por aquí, Minalcar? - preguntó Faramir al tiempo que desmontaba  
  
- Muy tranquilo todo capitán Faramir, aunque tendría que venir un momento con nosotros. Hay una estrategia que teníamos pensada que se la queríamos comentar - dijo el soldado  
  
- De acuerdo - Faramir se giró para hablar con Boromir y Aredhel - Y vosotros podéis hablar  
  
La chica que no había abierto boca en todo el camino bajó del caballo con dificultad. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo la cabalgata le había dejado cansada, y ahora ni con fuerzas se veía para levantar su pequeño saco de equipaje.  
  
- Dame, te ayudo - Dhel dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Boromir tan cerca. El chico había alargado un brazo para coger el saco.  
  
- No - dijo ella dando un fuerte tirón  
  
- Pero no seas tonta, ¡si estás cansada y a mi no me cuesta nada!  
  
- ¡Te he dicho que no! - Aredhel se marchó tambaleándose, mientras Boromir la observaba y se preguntaba que era eso tan grave que había echo para que su amiga se hubiera enfadado tantísimo con él.  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que algunos de los montaraces que estaban por ahí cerca se lo habían quedado mirando. Seguramente estaban sorprendidos que una chica le hubiera hablado en tan mal tono al Capitán General de la Guardia de Gondor.  
  
- ¿Qué estáis mirando? - gruñó - ¿No tenéis nada que hacer?  
  
Cogió bruscamente su equipaje del caballo y se internó en la cueva.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Ya has solucionado eso de la estrategia? - preguntó Boromir cuando vio que su hermano se acercaba  
  
- Por supuesto - Faramir se sentó junto a su hermano mayor - ¿Bueno ya has podido hablar con Dhel?  
  
- No quiere ni siquiera que me acerque a ella... - Boromir apoyó la cabeza en los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre las rodillas.  
  
- Vuélvelo a intentar más tarde, seguro que si le vas con buenas palabras diciéndole de un principio que quieres hacer las paces con ella te va a escuchar - dijo Faramir  
  
- No lo sé... No creo Faramir, esta vez tiene cara de no querer volver a verme. Y no tengo ganas de que me haga quedar como un estúpido delante de todos de nuevo - dijo él con un hilo de voz  
  
- Si no lo pruebas no lo sabrás  
  
Boromir miró a su hermano un momento : - ¿Por qué tienes tanta paciencia conmigo Faramir?  
  
- Porque soy tu hermano, y tu me has ayudado en muchas otras ocasiones - respondió él con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Sabes? Ahora no es por ponerme mortalmente sentimental ni nada de esto pero... Muchas veces pienso que eres el mejor hermano que podría tener... Pero eso no se lo digas a nadie, porqué no quiero perder mi fama de soldado duro - dijo Boromir  
  
- Descuida, esto quedará entre nosotros sólo - Faramir se levantó - Y ahora si me disculpas me voy a ir a dormir, el viaje hasta aquí me ha dejado algo cansado... Y recuerda, ve a hablar con ella...  
  
* * *  
  
El agua caía copiosamente por la cascada. Aredhel estaba sentada viendo como el agua no paraba de caer. Dejaba divagar la mente sin pensar en nada. O al menos eso intentaba.  
  
Casi todos los soldados del refugio estaban durmiendo, sólo unos pocos hacían guardia en la parte exterior del refugio.  
  
Sintió una presencia a su lado, y al levantar los ojos se sorprendió de que fuera Boromir, aunque en lo más hondo de su corazón esperaba que él viniera a hablar con ella.  
  
- Vengo en son de paz - dijo el chico - ¿Puedo sentarme?  
  
- Haz lo que quieras - respondió ella  
  
Boromir se sentó junto a Aredhel.  
  
- Bueno, he venido a pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer... La verdad es que dije las cosas sin pensar, pero me hizo mucha rabia que me dijeras esas cosas - el chico dijo esto todo seguido, hacía mucho rato que en su soledad iba practicando esas palabras  
  
- Dicen que las verdades ofenden - dijo ella. Aún no le había mirado ni una sola vez directamente a los ojos.  
  
Boromir calló unos momentos, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no contestarle con alguna mala frase a ese comentario : - Quizá tengas razón... Aunque tu tampoco te quedaste corta al decirme cosas... Aunque nunca te habías enfadado tanto por mis comentarios...  
  
Aredhel estaba muy sorprendida que ante sus palabras Boromir no hubiera reaccionado mal a su comentario. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
- ¡Pues por eso mismo! ¿Te creías con derecho a decirme todas las absurdidades que se te pasaran por la cabeza?  
  
- Bueno... Sabes que siempre he sido muy impulsivo  
  
- Pues te sugiero que de ahora en adelante te busques a otra chica para decirle todas esas cosas que les dices cuando sientes ese impulso - Dhel volvía a estar enfadada  
  
- Bueno... ¡Tu también me dijiste cosas por el estilo y yo no me enfadé! Se ve que te encanta hacerte la víctima! - Boromir se puso rápidamente a la defensiva  
  
- ¿Hacerme la víctima? ¿O sea que según tu que debo hacer? ¿Sonreír a todos los comentarios estúpidos y groseros que hagas sobre mi?  
  
- Vale... He venido a pedirte disculpas, no a volver a discutir contigo... ¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme? - preguntó él con un suspiro  
  
- ¡Que me he hartado de que no me tuvieras ningún tipo de consideración!  
  
- Dhel yo te tengo una gran consideración. Eres la mejor chica que conozco, mejor que Eryn, Jorunn y mejor que Sindezella. Eres mi mejor amiga y si alguna vez te he dicho algo que te haya incomodado, molestado o dolido créeme que me he arrepentido al momento  
  
Aredhel lo miró entonces por primera vez directamente a los ojos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar. Sin mediar palabra se lanzó sobre Boromir y le abrazó fuerte y empezó a sollozar.  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?  
  
- Como me vuelvas a decir algo como eso te juro que ya no te voy a perdonar... Esta vez tienes suerte que me has cogido en un momento de despiste y me he creído tus palabras - dijo ella al tiempo que se agarraba a su camisa  
  
- Es que eran verdad... - susurró Boromir  
  
Los dos amigos se quedaron mucho rato así, y a la mañana siguiente cuando Faramir despertó estaban durmiendo los dos muy juntos, Aredhel con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Boromir. El chico sonrió al verlos... Al parecer las cosas habían ido bien.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno otro capítulo de este fic terminado! La verdad es que creo que estoy en racha... Aunque ahora no os preocupéis, tengo ayuda nueva para mis fics... Un par de elfos gemelos de Rivendel (¿os suenan?) que muy amablemente han decidido venir a ayudarme (tendrá algo que ver que les haya comentado que tengo una reserva de chocolate inmensa?) pq mi otra inspiración se iba de vacaciones cada dos por tres. Weno, y esos dos elfos, me provocan un estado un tanto romanticón... Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews por favor!!!!  
  
* * * 


	12. Confesiones

Capítulo 12 .-  
  
Aredhel revolvía la leche caliente que tenía en el tazón con aire ausente. Estaba sola en el gran comedor de la Casa de los Senescales al tiempo que miraba como la nieve caía copiosamente fuera, a través de la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba harta de estar encerrada. Y todo por un simple resfriado! Llevaba tres días sin salir y creía que se iba a volver loca.  
  
Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Boromir y no podía dejar de pensar cual sería el regalo ideal para él. Quería que fuera algo especial, algo que el chico recordara siempre.  
  
Ni se dio cuenta de que Faramir había entrado en el salón.  
  
- Así que aquí estabas ¿eh? Te he estado buscando ¿Cómo te encuentras? - el chico se sorprendió al comprobar que no parecía que su amiga le hubiera escuchado - ¿Dhel?  
  
- ¿Eh? - ella pareció reaccionar  
  
- ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza ahora? - preguntó Faramir con una sonrisa  
  
- Sólo estaba pensando en que regalo sería mejor para Boromir... No se me ocurre nada... ¿Qué decías?  
  
- Te he preguntado como te encuentras - dijo Faramir  
  
- ¡Perfectamente! ¿Crees que si me abrigo mucho pueda salir hoy a la calle? - Aredhel puso la mayor cara de pena que sabía poner  
  
- No lo creo Dhel... Además está nevando, hoy no es un buen día  
  
La chica se cruzó de brazos con expresión enfadada, y volvió de nuevo su mirada hacía la ventana.  
  
- No me pongas esa cara, es por tu bien - le dijo Faramir  
  
- ¡Hace tres días que estoy aquí Faramir! ¿No te doy ni un poco de pena? - ella volvió a mirar a su amigo  
  
- No depende de que me des pena o no, depende de lo que diga el médico, y dijo bien claramente que tenías que estar 5 días sin salir a la calle.  
  
- Voy a volverme loca - murmuró ella con mal humor  
  
- Bueno, sólo venía a ver como te encontrabas, luego volveré más tarde, ahora me esperan en la sala de armas.... - dijo Faramir, hizo una pausa para ver si su amiga decía algo, pero como parecía que no lo iba a hacer se fue.  
  
Ella vigiló de reojo cuando su amigo se hubo marchado y luego se marchó decidida hacía su habitación, allí abrió el armario y sacó el abrigo más grueso que encontró y salió por una de las puertas laterales vigilando que nadie la viera.  
  
Cuando el frío aire le golpeó la cara se sintió más viva de lo que se había sentido los últimos tres días. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a un sitio donde no hubiera demasiada gente, pues si alguien la veía se lo podía decir a Faramir.  
  
Había un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la casa donde no solía ir nadie. De echo era uno de los pocos espacios verdes de toda Minas Tirith. Debajo de un pequeño cubierto había un banco donde Aredhel acostumbraba a ir cuando quería pensar.  
  
Pero cuando llegó allí se llevó una sorpresa: Boromir. El chico estaba sentado en el banco, con la cara entre las manos, y tenía aspecto abatido. Ella olvidándose que nadie la debía ver se acercó.  
  
- ¿Boromir?  
  
Él levantó la vista, y al ver a su amiga puso una expresión sorprendida : - ¡Dhel! ¿Porqué no estás en casa? Aún no puedes salir  
  
- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué te ocurre? - dijo ella sentándose a su lado  
  
- Es Eryn... - dijo Boromir  
  
Aredhel recordó la chica rubia con la que él solía salir : - ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
- Se ha enamorado de otro... Pero no creas que es por eso que estoy así, si ella ni me gustaba a mi... Estaba pensando en lo que dirá mi padre cuando se lo diga... Para él, Eryn era la chica perfecta para mi  
  
- Ei, creí que era algo más grave! Diga lo que diga tu padre se le pasará. No puede estar enfadado eternamente contigo por eso - Aredhel intentó animarle con una sonrisa  
  
Boromir la miró unos momentos y luego también sonrió débilmente : - ¿Sabes? Eres la mejor chica que conozco  
  
- Si claro... - Dhel no quiso que Boromir se diera cuenta pero se sonrojó con esas palabras  
  
- Bueno ¿y tu que?  
  
- ¿Yo que de que? - dijo ella que no había entendido nada, en parte porqué desde la última frase de Boromir un montón de mariposas se le habían echado a volar en el estómago  
  
- ¿No hay ningún chico que te guste?  
  
- Bueno... En realidad si - Aredhel no se podía creer que estuviese teniendo esa conversación precisamente con Boromir  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es?  
  
- Tengo por principio no decírselo nunca a nadie... Y contigo tampoco voy a hacer una excepción - la chica dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y rezó porqué la voz no le temblara  
  
- Está bien... No me lo digas si no quieres... ¿Pero este chico lo sabe?  
  
- No, no lo sabe - dijo ella con seguridad  
  
- Yo creo que deberías decírselo. Ningún chico que tuviera entendimiento te rechazaría  
  
El rubor que cubría las mejillas de Aredhel se intensificó  
  
- Quizá algún día lo haga... - murmuró  
  
- Claro que si - Boromir sonreía ampliamente - Bueno me tengo que ir, que hoy me toca la guardia nocturna... Y tu vale más que vuelvas para dentro  
  
- Oye Boromir... ¿Te importaría no decirle a Faramir que he salido? Se pone realmente pesado con eso...  
  
- Descuida, yo no te he visto - Boromir guiñó un ojo, y luego desapareció  
  
Aredhel lo miró al tiempo que una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios y dejaba escapar un suspiro. Luego se levantó y volvió lentamente hacía la casa.  
  
* * *  
  
Unas bruscas sacudidas sacaron a la chica de pelo oscuro de su apacible sueño.  
  
Aredhel entreabrió los ojos y vio a Faramir  
  
- Faramir.... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aún está oscuro! - dijo ella medio adormilada  
  
- Dhel... Boromir ha tenido un accidente... Unos orcos le han atacado mientras hacía la guardia nocturna  
  
- ¿Qué? - la chica se incorporó bruscamente en la cama  
  
- Está en las Casas de Curación  
  
- ¡Vamos! - ella cogió al vuelo su abrigo y sin cuidarse de peinarse ni nada, sólo se calzó unas botas y salió corriendo con Faramir.  
  
Cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa que no los dejaban entrar.  
  
- ¿Pero porqué? - Aredhel estaba muy nerviosa  
  
- El señor Boromir tiene heridas graves en los costados, y hasta que se estabilice su estado nadie podrá entrar a verle. Tendrán que esperar.  
  
La chica se dejó caer en los escalones de la Casa de Curación y empezó a llorar. Nunca en la vida había estado tan nerviosa... Faramir se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
  
- Vamos Dhel... Seguro que se pondrá bien... Tranquila  
  
- Es que...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?  
  
- Si algo le pasara... Yo... - no pudo continuar  
  
Faramir sólo la abrazó en silencio, esperando que parara de llorar  
  
- Le quiero Faramir... Le quiero más que a nadie en este mundo... - dijo ella al fin  
  
- ¿Se lo has dicho?  
  
- No, no se lo pienso decir... No quiero que me rechace y que luego su amistad por mi cambie... Y tampoco se lo digo por ti, porqué sé que luego te sentirías de algún modo excluido  
  
- Dhel no seas tonta, por mi no lo hagas. Yo ya encontraré a alguien cuando llegue el momento. Y estoy seguro que aunque él no correspondiera a tus sentimientos, su actitud hacia ti no cambiaria - Faramir le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, lo que provocó que ella también esbozara una  
  
- Es igual... No pensemos en cosas tristes ahora... Dime... ¿cómo sería tu chica ideal?  
  
- Pues sería valiente pero dulce a la vez. Que supiera escuchar, que necesitara alguien en quien apoyarse, pero que a la vez fuera independiente.... - los ojos de Faramir se posaron en las estrellas pensando en esa chica que estaría en algún lugar bajo ese mismo cielo... Se preguntó cuando la conocería....  
  
- Seguro que conocerás alguien así bien pronto - dijo Aredhel  
  
- Quien sabe....  
  
En ese momento la puerta de las Casa de Curación se abrió y uno de los sanadores salió, llamando a Faramir. Él entro al momento.  
  
Aredhel se levantó y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por delante de la puerta. El resto de la Ciudadela parecía adormecida.  
  
Después de lo que a la chica le parecieron edades, Faramir volvió a salir.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - Dhel no pudo esperar más  
  
- Se recuperará - dijo al momento  
  
La chica dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio : - ¿Puedo entrar a verle?  
  
- Claro, pero está dormido...  
  
Aredhel entró deprisa. Se acercó a la cama donde su amigo yacía. Si no hubiese sido por el vendaje de su torso y los rasguños de la cara hubiera jurado que sólo dormía.  
  
La chica le apartó unos cuantos cabellos que le caían sobre los ojos y sonrió. Se aseguró que no había nadie y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
  
- Menudo susto me has dado. No quiero que nunca más me hagas una cosa de estas. Nunca ¿me has entendido? - dijo con tono enfadado, pero luego en seguida suavizó la expresión - Pero me alegro que estés bien.  
  
- Dhel... - Boromir entreabrió los ojos y vio a su amiga junto a él  
  
- Estoy aquí, estate tranquilo... Ahora sólo necesitas descansar - ella le acarició suavemente el pelo y le depositó un beso sobre la frente.  
  
Boromir formó una sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a dormirse. Ella se marchó sigilosamente para no despertarle. Ahora que sabía que estaba bien ya estaba mucho más tranquila...  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Au! ¡Ten cuidado! - Boromir refunfuñó  
  
- No te quejes tanto - Dhel siguió vendándole el brazo  
  
- No ha sido una buena idea dejarte al cargo de mis vendajes...  
  
- Claro... Hubieses preferido quedarte en las Casas de Curación hasta estar recuperado ¿verdad? Por mi puedes volver ahora mismo...  
  
- ¡Ei! ¡No lo pongas tan apretado!  
  
- Lo siento... - Dhel no se había dado cuenta de que con el enfado había estrechado demasiado el vendaje  
  
- Está bien... Lo decía en broma. Te estoy muy agradecido por haberte echo cargo de mi...  
  
- En realidad me gusta hacerlo, si no me gustara no lo haría, aunque me lo hubiera pedido el mismo Denethor. Tienes suerte que me caes bien  
  
Boromir sonrió : - Por cierto... ¿y Faramir?  
  
- Ha tenido que ir por un par de días a Osgiliath, pero ha asegurado que para tu fiesta de cumpleaños estaría aquí.  
  
- Bien, porqué un cumpleaños sin él ya no es lo mismo  
  
- Bah... Si siempre haces lo mismo... Empiezas a hablar con todos los invitados y nos dejas a Faramir y a mi en un rincón sin hacernos el menor caso... - Aredhel frunció un poco el ceño  
  
- Bueno... Este año no lo haré  
  
- Eso aún está por ver... Además, reza por estar recuperado y que te dejen asistir al baile - dijo ella con tono severo  
  
- Estaré recuperado  
  
- Lo dices muy seguro... - Aredhel hizo una pausa - Oye Boromir...  
  
- Dime  
  
- No vuelvas a hacer jamás una cosa así ¿de acuerdo? Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerlo - dijo ella muy seriamente  
  
- Tranquila, nunca más ni un orco me va a hacer un rasguño. Te lo prometo - él le guiñó el ojo  
  
- Bien. - Aredhel sonrió satisfecha. Confiaba en la palabra de su amigo.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueeeeeeno, esto de estar resfriada parece que me inspira... Aquí tenéis otro cappy de este fic. Y ya veis, me está saliendo el lado romántico por fin... Pero no quiero ir demasiado deprisa con esta relación...  
  
Esperaré vuestros reviews para que me digáis que os parece ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Tenna rato!  
  
* * * 


	13. El cumpleaños de Boromir

Capítulo 13 .-  
  
Gentes de todo Gondor llegaban a Minas Tirith. Ese día había una gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños del hijo mayor de Senescal.  
  
En la Casa de los Senescales, los sirvientes iban apresados intentando tener todas las cosas listas antes del anochecer.  
  
En una de las habitaciones, una chica de largo pelo oscuro miraba nerviosamente montones de vestidos esparcidos sobre su cama intentando decidir cual ponerse.  
  
Faramir, que entró en ese momento en la habitación se quedó viendo la colección de vestidos con una sonrisa : - ¿Los vendes o algo?  
  
- ¡No te burles! - dijo Aredhel con enfado - Nunca en mi vida he estado tan nerviosa... No creo que sea una buena idea lo que pensamos... No es el regalo perfecto...  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿No te vas a echar para atrás ahora verdad?  
  
- Es que...  
  
- Comprendo que estés nerviosa, pero eso no significa que sea un mal regalo ¿de acuerdo? Yo creo que le gustará  
  
- Yo creo que no... Pero confío en ti... - dijo ella - Y también confío en ti para que me ayudes con el vestido.  
  
- Ven conmigo, tengo una idea para el vestido  
  
- ¿En que estás pensando?  
  
- Tu déjame a mi. Esta noche estarás espectacular - Faramir le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera  
  
La chica lo hizo, pero con pasos vacilantes, como preguntándose en que habría pensado su amigo ahora.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
La soledad del bosque le gustaba, especialmente en esos días en que todo el mundo era extremadamente simpático y se comportaba como si le conociera de toda la vida. No comprendía el porqué de tanto alboroto... Todos le trataban como si fuera especial, como si el simple echo de haber nacido fuera una heroicidad tal como haber matado a un dragón o alguna hazaña parecida.  
  
- Mira a quien tenemos por aquí - una voz suave salió de entre las hojas de un árbol que estaba cerca del camino - Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi  
  
- Sabes de sobra que no me olvido de ti Sinde, pero he estado en cama - dijo Boromir con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Enfermo? - la cara de la Elfa salió de entre las hojas con una sonrisa burlona  
  
- No, herido - dijo él  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Orcos?  
  
- Si, pero da igual, no quiero hablar de eso... ¿Tu que tal?  
  
- Como siempre - dijo la Elfa escuetamente  
  
- Ya... ¿Y ese Elfo? Sé que le has vuelto a ver...  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - Sindezella parecía alterada  
  
Boromir se empezó a reír : - Lo de estar enamorada te ha vuelto menos inteligente  
  
La Elfa le miró con mala cara  
  
- ¡Era una broma! - exclamó él enseguida  
  
- Cambiemos de tema mejor - dijo ella  
  
- Está bien... ¿sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños - le dijo él, a quien no se le ocurrió nada mejor  
  
- ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡No tengo nada que regalarte! - exclamó la Elfa  
  
- Créeme, no hace falta - pero el comentario del chico no pareció cambiar la decisión de su amiga, quien ya había decidido que regalarle.  
  
- ¡Ya sé! Ven conmigo - Sindezella bajó de un salto del árbol y echó a correr entre la espesura, Boromir la siguió tan deprisa como pudo.  
  
Pronto llegaron a un claro donde el sol iluminaba un pequeño tronco de arbol con un agujero en el centro. La Elfa sacó de allí una especie de cuenco con algunas hojas : - Intentaré desvelarte algo de tu futuro. Mi abuela me ha estado enseñando como hacerlo  
  
- ¿Sabes hacer estas cosas? - preguntó Boromir  
  
- Al menos lo intentaré. Tienes que remover estas hojas tres veces hacía la derecha y otra hacia la izquierda - indicó ella  
  
El chico hizo lo que la Elfa le había dicho sin decir nada, más por curiosidad y diversión que por creer realmente que ella iba a acertar en sus predicciones.  
  
Sindezella miró atentamente las hojas que habían quedado y luego empezó a decir lo que veía : - Veo unos años próximos felices, pero luego tu futuro se nubla... Las cosas están confusas. Guerra, temor, sufrimiento, ansias de poder...  
  
- Y me volveré un tirano que esclavizará a Elfos, Enanos y Hombres... ¿Algo más? - dijo Boromir en tono burlón  
  
- ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sabía hacer muy bien! Pero tampoco tienes que burlarte - la Elfa guardó el cuenco con expresión enfadada  
  
- No, no, no me burlo... Oye gracias por el regalo pero ahora debo irme, me tengo que arreglar aún y la fiesta no puede empezar sin mi  
  
- No tardes otra eternidad en volver por aquí - le dijo ella con tono acusador  
  
- No temas, volveré dentro de pocos días - y el chico se marchó a paso rápido hacia su casa, mientras la Elfa de un ágil salto volvía a colgarse entre las ramas del árbol.  
  
* * *  
  
- Estoy ridícula  
  
- Seguro que no. Vamos sal para que te pueda ver  
  
- Como se te escape una sola risita te las verás conmigo.  
  
Pero Faramir no se rió, al contrario, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Aredhel: estaba casi irreconocible, con el largo cabello negro recogido solo en parte con una cinta dorada, que destacaba como el oro entre la noche, y luego el resto de la melena suelta, a diferencia de su habitual coleta. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco sin mangas, y en toda la falda había bordados dorados. Un sencillo collar completaba la imagen.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - preguntó ella con tono nervioso  
  
- Estás preciosa Dhel, casi ni pareces tu  
  
- Yo lo encuentro exagerado... Tanto como este escote... Parece que voy desesperada en busca de un hombre  
  
- Confía en mi. Estás perfecta. Boromir caerá rendido a tus pies... Y luego de oír lo que le vas a decir aún más  
  
- Te digo que no me parece una buena idea.... No es un buen regalo...  
  
- ¿Cómo no va a ser un buen regalo decirle lo que sientes? Es una cosa muy bonita. Le regalas tu corazón... ¿Qué más puede querer?  
  
- No sé... Quizá yo no.. le guste.. - Aredhel bajó la vista  
  
Faramir alargó un brazo y con los dedos debajo del mentón de su amiga le obligó a levantar la cabeza : - Has de tener confianza en ti misma. ¿No te dijo que eras la mejor chica que conocía? Pues ya está. ¿A quien más puede querer que a la mejor chica que conoce?  
  
Aredhel le miró con cierta desconfianza pero no dijo nada al respecto : - Por cierto... ¿De donde has sacado este vestido?  
  
- Es bonito ¿verdad? Era de mi madre, se lo hizo poco antes de morir y nunca llegó a ponérselo... - la vista de Faramir se entristeció unos momentos  
  
- Entonces quizá no merezca yo llevarlo... - dijo ella con mucha cautela  
  
- No digas tonterías, eres las más apropiada. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tu - el chico sonrió, la tristeza ya olvidada. Se sentía feliz por su amiga.  
  
Aredhel sonrió también, aunque con una sonrisa temblorosa. Estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir estaba a punto de entrar en uno de los salones principales de la Casa de los Senescales, donde se oía un gran bullicio de gente.  
  
Su mano dudó unos segundos encima del pomo de la puerta... Pero luego la abrió de golpe, sin pensar. Sabía que si no entraba su padre se disgustaría.  
  
Todo el mundo calló de golpe, para que instantes después empezaran a aplaudir, todos con sonrisas en sus rostros.  
  
Buscó con la mirada a algunas caras conocidas... En seguida vio a Faramir y luego tuvo que observar con detenimiento a la joven que estaba a su lado para darse cuenta de que era Aredhel... Se sorprendió de verla casi irreconocible con ese vestido... Tuvo que reconocer que le quedaba realmente bien. Les iba a hacer un gesto con la mano, pero se vio asaltado por tres mujeres rubias, más bien regordetas que le pellizcaban las mejillas y le decían lo que había crecido, y lo guapo que se había vuelto.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? Suerte que este año iba a ser diferente... - dijo la chica con enfado a Faramir que estaba a su lado  
  
- Tiene que saludar primero a la familia Dhel... Ya vendrá luego  
  
- ¡Faramir cielo! - una mujer de largos cabellos rubios se acercó - Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos! Míralo, si ya está echo todo un hombre!  
  
- Hola tía Finduilyn... - dijo Faramir casi sin aliento al verse atrapado en un fuerte abrazo  
  
Dhel reconoció a la hermana de la madre de Faramir y Boromir, y esperó que eso no trajera demasiados malos recuerdos a sus amigos... Miró a lo lejos para ver que hacía Boromir. Lo vio allí, impresionante vestido de negro y plata, hablando con un hombre ya mayor, probablemente de cosas de estrategias militares y del ejército. En ese momento pensó que tal vez, queriendo que Boromir correspondiera a sus sentimientos aspiraba a demasiado, que ella no era suficientemente buena para él.  
  
Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Boromir se acercó, había dejado de hablar con el hombre.  
  
- Perdón por haber tardado en venir a saludarte... Me ha costado reconocerte - dijo él con una media sonrisa  
  
- Si, claro, ahora te cuesta reconocerme conociéndome de toda la vida  
  
- No pero hoy estás... distinta - dijo él, y después de una pausa añadió - Muy guapa  
  
- ¡Boromir tesoro! - alguien le llamó  
  
- Por favor... Salgamos de aquí - el chico cogió a Dhel de un brazo y la arrastró fuera  
  
Los dos jóvenes salieron fuera, y se sentaron en los escalones más bajos de la escalera que conducía al jardín.  
  
- Creí que si volvían a decirme todo lo que había crecido y lo guapo que me había echo me volvería loco... ¡Por una vez cada mil años que me ven y tienen que hacer la gran actuación, como si en verdad pensaran en mi todo el resto del tiempo!  
  
- No creo que sea para tanto... Al fin y al cabo son tu familia...  
  
- Supongo...  
  
Aredhel suspiró. Sabía que era el momento, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para decírselo. Decidió hacerlo sin pensar, que las palabras salieran solas  
  
- Boromir... Tengo algo importante que decirte...  
  
- Di - dijo él con una sonrisa  
  
- Bueno verás... Es respecto a tu regalo de cumpleaños... Yo... bueno... yo... - aún con sus planes de decírselo todo de golpe se vio incapaz de continuar  
  
- ¿Tu que? - interrogó el chico  
  
- Yo no he encontrado nada digno de regalarte .- ya estaba echó pensó... No tenía derecho a obligarle a una respuesta con su absurda declaración.  
  
- ¿Sólo eso? Si ya sabes que os dije tanto a ti como a Faramir que no quería regalos, son una tontería  
  
- No, pero aún así seguiré buscando para regalarte algo, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo  
  
- Aunque no te lo parezca ya me has hecho un regalo... Y no sólo con tu amistad de todos estos años, si no al estar tan magnifica esta noche tan solo para mi fiesta. Es halagador  
  
- Ya ves... Si no me ha costado nada, total es ponerme un vestido y peinarme un poco mejor que de costumbre - Dhel agradeció que estuviera oscuro y que Boromir no pudiera ver el intenso rubor que le cubría las mejillas  
  
- ¡Boromir chico! - alguien le llamó  
  
- Uffff - el chico suspiró - Creo que me llaman de nuevo... ¿Vienes conmigo a dentro?  
  
- Claro - ambos se levantaron y volvieron al bullicio que había en el interior de la habitación  
  
* * *  
  
Jes jes. ^-^U ¡¡No me matéis!! Es que la verdad me pareció muy típico... Fiesta, declaración, beso... Esa era mi primera idea, pero luego me puse escribir y casi sin querer me salió este final. Además viendo tele el otro día me vino otra idea luminosa y decidí aprovecharla... Me temo que os toca esperar un poco más!!!  
  
Pero aún así dejad reviews ¿eh? Gracias a Umi, cari-chan, Elanta, Lothluin, Anariel... ¡Y a todos los que alguna vez me habéis dejado un review! ¿Seguid haciéndolo ok? En época de exámenes animan mucho, y en época normal... ¡pues también!  
  
Tenna!  
  
* * * 


	14. Algo se agita en el este

Capítulo 14 .-  
  
Boromir abrió los ojos lentamente. El sol resplandecía alto en el cielo. Se había dormido tarde la noche anterior. La fiesta se había alargado excesivamente. Se levantó tambaleando ligeramente y con los ojos aún medio cerrados se miró en el pequeño espejo que tenía a un lado de la cama. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla; empezaba a notarse áspera. Sacó los utensilios para el afeitado, pero luego sus manos se detuvieron.  
  
Unas palabras le llegaron a la mente sin que tan siquiera se hubiera propuesto de recordarlas : "No mentían cuando hablaban de lo guapo que eras... Aunque personalmente creo que con un poco de barbita estarías aún mejor"  
  
Las palabras que Aredhel le dijera el primer día de su regreso a la Ciudadela se gravaron en su mente y con un acto casi involuntario volvió a guardar las cosas. Se vistió rápidamente y salió. Tenía que ir a una reunión.  
  
En uno de los salones de la Casa se encontraban algunos de los capitanes de más alto rango de Minas Tirith, Denethor y Faramir, todos esperando por Boromir quien llegó tarde.  
  
Se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla al lado de su hermano.  
  
- ¿Con tanto sueño te has levantado que ni ánimo de afeitarte has tenido? - le susurró Faramir con una sonrisa burlona  
  
- He decidido dejarme un poco de barba - le anunció él en el mismo tono  
  
- Ahora que ya estamos todos podemos empezar - Denethor dirigió una mirada acusadora a su hijo mayor. Este un tanto avergonzado desvió la vista. -  
  
- Bien. Tengo que informarle señor que los Orcos vuelven a estar alborotados. Es como si algo se revolviera en esa maldita región a la que llamamos Mordor - dijo uno de los capitanes  
  
- Tendríamos que revisar la armería para ver de cuantas espadas disponemos y si es necesario mandar a los herreros de forjar más - dijo otro  
  
- ¿Tal es vuestro temor de un ataque orco? - inquirió Boromir  
  
- En efecto mi señor... El humo vuelve a alzarse en Mordor... Los hombres de Osgiliath están inquietos, y los mensajeros que llegan aquí desde Henneth Annûn dicen que los orcos no paran de entrar y salir en estos días, como si reconocieran el terreno  
  
- En ese caso quizá deberíamos prepararnos para un posible ataque. Creo sensato revisar nuestras armerías, también tendríamos que estar avisados lo más pronto posible si un ejercito orco saliera de Mordor... Propongo tener un grupo de soldados en Henneth Annûn, yo mismo puedo ir allí, y otro ejercito en Osgiliath - Boromir miró a todos para ver si aprobaban su plan  
  
- Buena idea hijo - Denethor parecía haber olvidado ya su retraso  
  
- Así yo me llevo a algunos hombres a Henneth Annûn y Faramir puede llevar a sus hombres a Osgiliath y Ithilien.  
  
- Excelente idea, ahora tendríamos que ir a revisar la armería, y seguro que hay algunas espadas por afilar.  
  
Los soldados y los dos hijos del Senescal se levantaron para irlo a comprobar, mientras que Denethor se quedaba con aire sombrío y pensativo, sentado en el sitio principal de la mesa que presidía el salón.  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir afilaba con aire ausente una espada un tanto oxidada; hacía rato que no decía nada a Faramir que estaba a su lado comprobando las espadas de un enorme baúl que necesitaban una afilada. El hijo mayor del Senescal estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos... Al principio sólo pensaba en el posible ataque de Mordor y en los tiempos peligrosos que se avecinaban, pero se sorprendió a si mismo recordando constantemente cosas de la fiesta de la noche anterior, en especial de su amiga. Y esto le confundía. Si que era verdad que estaba muy favorecida con ese vestido y la melena suelta, pero tampoco había para tanto... En su vida muchas veces había visto a chicas más elegantemente vestidas. Hasta el momento, había visto a Aredhel como a una hermana pequeña, y le desconcertaba el echo de que en ese preciso instante no la viera exactamente así...  
  
- Oye Faramir...  
  
Su hermano levantó la cabeza del baúl y le miró : - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás cansado?  
  
- No, no es eso. Sólo te quería hacer una pregunta... ¿Tu a Dhel la has visto como a una hermana? Quiero decir... ¿Ha habido algún momento en que la vieras como...? - Boromir se detuvo, no sabía como explicárselo a Faramir  
  
- ¿Cómo vería a cualquier otra chica?  
  
Boromir le miró sorprendido, pues era eso lo que quería decir... ¿Eso quería decir que a Faramir también le había pasado? Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Pero antes que los hermanos pudiera llegar a intercambiar cualquier palabra más, la susodicha entró precipitadamente en la armería, provocando que todos los soldados ahí presentes levantaran la vista sorprendidos. Boromir y Faramir se miraron. ¿Qué habían echo ahora para hacer enfadar a su amiga?  
  
Aredhel se paró justo delante de ellos con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido, mirándoles directamente.  
  
- Hola Dhel - dijo Boromir con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Qué tal?  
  
- ¿Cuándo me pensabais decir que os ibais lo dos y me volvíais a dejar sola? ¿Para eso vuelvo? ¿Para que a la primera os larguéis los dos? - dijo Aredhel en voz demasiado alta  
  
- Shhh... Baja la voz - dijo Boromir mirando a su alrededor  
  
- Bajaré la voz si quiero - dijo ella en el mismo tono - Y ahora respondedme  
  
- Pues verás... Tenemos la obligación de proteger la ciudad y... Sabes que lo primero es la obligación... - dijo Faramir con un cierto titubeo en la voz  
  
Un soldado se acercó y cogió al hijo menor del Senescal por el hombro : - Capitán Faramir, tendría que venir un momento, los hombres de Ithilien están dispuestos para que usted elija  
  
Boromir vio horrorizado como Faramir se levantaba y le dejaba solo con la furiosa Dhel.  
  
- ¿Y contra que exactamente tenéis que proteger Minas Tirith?  
  
- Contra los Orcos de Mordor...  
  
- Vendré con vosotros - dijo ella con determinación  
  
- No, eso si que no - dijo Boromir con un tono de voz firme  
  
- Entonces volveré a Rohan con mi hermana y no me volveréis a ver nunca más. Estoy harta de ser un estorbo para todos - la chica dio media vuelta y se alejó  
  
Boromir dio un paso para detenerla, pero luego miró a su alrededor. Todos sus soldados le miraban, no se podía rebajar ahora delante de todos : - ¡Está bien! Vete si quieres. ¡Que me importa!  
  
Se arrepintió al momento de esas palabras, pero ya estaba echo, no había vuelta atrás... Arrojó la espada al suelo; el sonido metálico se extendió por toda la habitación que había quedado silenciosa. El chico se alejó sin mirar atrás.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Aredhel cargó en su caballo el bulto de ropa que había preparado. Miró otra vez con nostalgia la ciudadela... Muchos recuerdos felices le vinieron a la mente, y las lagrimas empezaron a asomar de nuevo en sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza pues no quería llorar...  
  
En ese momento notó como alguien descargaba su bulto del caballo y volvía a dejarlo en el suelo. Al abrir los ojos vio a Boromir a su lado.  
  
- No te vayas por favor...  
  
- ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme?  
  
- Porqué yo te lo pido - dijo Boromir seriamente - No quiero que te vayas  
  
- Y yo tampoco quiero irme, pero... si me vais a dejar sola...  
  
- Ven conmigo un momento  
  
Boromir cogió a Dhel de la mano y la condujo a uno de los puestos de vigilancia de la Ciudadela, un torreón que se elevaba más arriba de las murallas de Minas Tirith. Una vez allí la hizo mirar hacía el este. Allí estaba la tierra oscura de Mordor. Un humo se elevaba desde allí hacia el cielo, oscureciéndolo en toda su extensión. La chica no pudo evitar estremecerse al contemplar esa basta extensión de tierra sumida en las sombras.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? El humo se eleva en Mordor, algo se remueve en sus entrañas... Nada bueno, sin duda. Debemos estar preparados para un ataque. Pero no puedes venir, puede ser peligroso y no quiero que te arriesgues innecesariamente.  
  
- Pero si lo piensas bien, es posible que esté más protegida allá donde estés tu o Faramir que aquí, pues si os lleváis cada uno tantos soldados como me han dicho Minas Tirith quedará muy a la merced de cualquier ataque. Además, no sé si lo recuerdas pero una vez prometiste llevarme a cazar orcos contigo  
  
- Esto no se trata de ningún juego Dhel... Es una batalla seria. Los orcos no serán más benévolos contigo por el echo de ser chica.  
  
- Sabes que sé utilizar una espada. ¡Quizá no sea tan buena como tu, pero muchas veces he podido vencer a Beregond!  
  
- ¿Has estado de nuevo con los soldados de la Tercera Compañía? ¡Dhel! Te dije que no debes molestarlos cuando están entrenando - Boromir sabía que su amiga tenía la afición de ir con esa compañía cuando los veía entrenar, puesto que su sitio habitual de entrenamiento era el patio que había justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación de la chica.  
  
- Beregond me dijo que no importaba, que yo no les molestaba... Además a mi me gusta practicar, y tu nunca tienes tiempo para eso cuando te lo pido  
  
Boromir suspiró : - Está bien... No quiero volver a discutir  
  
Ella le miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Boromir acababa con una discusión de ese modo.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que puedo venir? - dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos  
  
- Si quieres venir me temo que tendrá que ser a Henneth Annûn conmigo. Osgiliath, donde va Faramir está demasiado cerca de Minas Morgul.  
  
- Ningún problema! A Henneth Annûn pues - Aredhel sonrió ampliamente. Había conseguido lo que quería  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, sé que esto es muy corto, pero ya no sabía que más añadirle para alargarlo. El proximo prometo que será más largo! Palabra! Además, el del otro fic que pondré probablemente mañana lo será mucho más de largo, así que no os quejéis!!!  
  
Dejad reviews por favor!!!! Me hacen feliz!  
  
* * * 


	15. De vuelta a Minas Tirith

Capítulo 15 .-  
  
Un grito despertó a Aredhel en mitad de la noche. Maldijo el día en que tuvo la idea de ir a Henneth Annûn con Boromir. Desde que había llegado, casi a diario por una razón o otra la despertaban en mitad del sueño, a veces por un ejercito orco que salía de Mordor, otras porque llegaba una partida de exploradores...  
  
Se incorporó con un suspiró de resignación y miró a su alrededor. Se sorprendió de ver que todos recogían sus cosas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó a uno de los soldados que pasó por su lado  
  
- Partimos de inmediato a Minas Tirith señorita. Sufren un ataque de orcos.  
  
Aredhel desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas escarbadas en la roca viva desde donde se podía ver el exterior. Caía una espesa cortina de lluvia. La chica arrugó la nariz con señal de fastidio y se encogió debajo de sus mantas, y se quedó acurrucada junto a una de las paredes mientras los soldados no paraban de pasar una y otra vez por delante suyo. Uno de esos fue Boromir, que pasó con tres espadas y un bulto de comida.  
  
- ¡Dhel! - exclamó al verla sin hacer nada - ¿Nadie te ha dicho que nos vamos?  
  
- Si, pero me ha venido un ataque de frío al ver el tiempo que hace - murmuró ella  
  
- ¿Y tu querías ir a cazar orcos, que con un poco de lluvia ya te asustas? - dijo él con una sonrisa burlona - Ya dije yo que las mujeres no servían para esto  
  
- Eso no es un poco de lluvia. - Aredhel estornudó - Además hace frío  
  
- Venga va, que nos marcharemos sin ti. Recoge las cosas - dijo Boromir  
  
- Ya las tengo recogidas, no soy como vosotros que lo dejáis todo esparcido por el suelo. Esto ya no parece un puesto de vigilancia ni un refugio, esto parece una pocilga - dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva  
  
Boromir la miró con una sonrisa : - No hace falta que me muerdas Dhel, sólo te he dicho que te preparases  
  
La chica sintió que se sonrojaba ante la sonrisa de su amigo y se escondió más aún bajo las mantas.  
  
- ¡Venga! - la apremió Boromir quitándole la manta de encima. Ella se levantó con un suspiro de resignación. Dobló la manta lentamente y la puso junto a sus demás cosas.  
  
* * *  
  
Las gotas le resbalaban por la cara aún cuando una capucha le ocultaba el rostro. La lluvia le mojaba toda la ropa que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de delante de los ojos y se estiró el manto de abrigo un poco más, para que llegara a cubrirle las piernas. Sus dientes tiritaban involuntariamente. La chica soltó una de las manos con que agarraba las riendas del caballo que caminaba detrás suyo y se miró los dedos que empezaban a ponerse morados por el frío.  
  
- Parece como si no estuvieran... - murmuró  
  
Boromir, que caminaba a su lado la miró un momento : - ¿Tienes frío?  
  
- No, estoy sudando de calor - dijo ella con tono irónico, luego hizo una pausa y le puso las manos a la altura del rostro - ¡Mira! Casi ni las siento  
  
El hijo mayor del Senescal la miró un momento, dio las riendas de los caballos a un soldado que caminaba cerca de allí y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. Aredhel se puso algo tensa con aquel gesto; sentía las palmas de las manos de Boromir, sobre las suyas.  
  
- ¿Mejor? - preguntó él después de un rato de observarse en silencio  
  
- Mucho mejor - dijo ella con una débil sonrisa  
  
Boromir soltó las manos de Dhel, aunque no le hubiera importado estar un poco más. Le había gustado especialmente el contacto de las suaves y frías manos de la chica. Después se quitó su propio manto y lo depositó sobre sus hombros. Ella le miró un momento sorprendida para luego dirigirle una sonrisa agradecida.  
  
Pero un soldado que llegó precipitadamente evitó que el chico pudiera llegar a decirle algo más.  
  
- ¡Orcos mi capitán! Una pequeña hueste de unos treinta. - dijo el soldado casi sin aliento  
  
- Miraremos de esquivarlos desviándonos por ahí - dijo Boromir señalando a los árboles de la izquierda  
  
- No hay manera de esquivarlos señor, me temo que tendremos que hacerles frente - anunció el muchacho  
  
- Está bien - Boromir desenvainó la espada y miró a Dhel un momento - Tu ve allí y sube a un árbol hasta que yo venga a buscarte.  
  
- Yo les puedo hacer frente! No tengo porqué esconderme - protestó ella  
  
- Dhel no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo ahora. Haz lo que te digo. No podré estar para protegerte, porqué los Orcos casi nos igualan en número a los que aquí somos  
  
La chica le dirigió una mala mirada al tiempo que él se alejaba con el soldado que había venido a avisarle.  
  
* * *  
  
La retención de los orcos no estaba comportando más problemas de los que Boromir hubiera esperado. Cortó la cabeza de uno de los últimos orcos y miró a su alrededor. Sus soldados se defendían bien, y un gran número de las horribles criaturas de Mordor yacían muertas en el suelo.  
  
De pronto notó algo afilado contra su garganta y un olor horrible le llegó hasta donde estaba él. Un orco le había puesto su daga curvada contra el cuello, amenazándolo.  
  
- Me tendrás que pagar con tantos de tus hombres como habéis matado de los míos si no quieres morir en este preciso instante - dijo con una voz áspera.  
  
- Ya te puedes quitar esa estúpida idea de la cabeza bestia inmunda - dijo Boromir con tono firme, sin mostrar ningún tipo de indecisión  
  
- Tu lo has queri... - de pronto el chico notó como el orco se desplomaba detrás de si, y al voltearse vio a Aredhel con una gran piedra entre las manos. Entendió que su amiga había golpeado al orco en la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Dhel! Te dije que no debías moverte! - exclamó  
  
- Bonita forma de agradecerme que te haya salvado la vida - dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño  
  
- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que te podría haber pasado?  
  
- A ti lo que te pasa es que te ha herido tu enorme orgullo que te haya salvado una chica - Aredhel cambió la expresión enfadada por una sonrisa burlona  
  
Boromir la miró con cara de enfadado, pero en realidad admiraba a Dhel... ¿Cómo podía ser tan valiente y irresponsable a la vez? La miró una vez más, ahora con la ropa mojada por la lluvia, la cola medio desecha y la cara un poco manchada no parecía la misma chica de su fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
Se reprendió él mismo por seguir pensando sólo en el aspecto que tenía su amiga esa noche, pero también tuvo que reconocer que había algo más...  
  
- ¿Me darás una espada para que pueda ayudaros ahora que has visto que me las puedo arreglar perfectamente por mi misma? - la voz de Aredhel lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos  
  
- No te voy a dar nada, tu te quedas aquí quieta a esperar que acabemos con los pocos que faltan - dijo él mirándola fijamente  
  
- Pero... ¡Boromir!  
  
- Nada de peros Dhel  
  
La chica vio con el ceño fruncido como su amigo se alejaba. El orco que estaba inconsciente al lado de sus pies se movió un poco. La chica le clavó un puntapié descargando todo su mal humor, cosa que hizo que el orco no llegara nunca a desperezarse del todo.  
  
* * *  
  
La ciudad blanca se divisó en el horizonte. Por fin habían llegado. Boromir se sorprendió al ver que no había ni rastro del supuesto ataque que sufrían y por el que habían sido llamados. Todas las tierras de alrededor estaban desiertas, sólo los rastros de una batalla podían verse.  
  
- ¿No lo encuentras extraño que hayan podido ganar una batalla para la que pidieron refuerzos urgentes? - le preguntó a Dhel que cabalgaba a su lado  
  
La chica le miró, pero no dijo nada. Boromir suspiró; se había olvidado que se había tenido que pasar todo el trayecto desde la escaramuza con los orcos hablando con él mismo, pues su amiga no había abierto boca. Pensó que quizás si hacía alguna broma al menos la haría sonreír  
  
- Oh si Boromir, es muy extraño - se respondió a él mismo  
  
Vio que había surtido efecto, pues una sonrisa tímida se perfiló en los labios de Aredhel.  
  
- Vamos! No puedes estar sin hablarme para siempre. Al fin y al cabo sólo lo he hecho para protegerte! Que ingratas sois las mujeres. Nunca llegaré a entenderos... - dijo él haciendo otra tentativa  
  
Ella siguió sin decir nada.  
  
- Está bien, tu ganas... - murmuró el chico antes de agregar con voz alta - Gracias por salvarme la vida Dhel  
  
- De nada - contestó ella al acto con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Porqué las mujeres siempre os salís con la vuestra?  
  
- Porqué los hombres nos lo permitís. En el fondo... ¿qué harías sin nosotras?  
  
- ¡Vivir tranquilos! - exclamó él antes de salir al galope hacia el frente de la pequeña compañía. Quería averiguar como habían acabado con el ataque.  
  
Poco rato después, al tiempo que traspasaban las murallas de la ciudadela, el claro sonido de las trompetas de plata les recibió. Boromir sonrió débilmente. Pocos sabían y llegarían a saber lo mucho que estimaba el chico a su pueblo.  
  
El hijo mayor del Senescal se dirigió rápidamente en busca de su padre, para que al menos le explicara lo que había pasado, pero por el contrario se sorprendió de encontrar a Faramir por el camino.  
  
- ¡Faramir! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Osgiliath?  
  
- Si, pero nos pidieron refuerzos y acudimos en seguida. Pudimos vencerlos en poco tiempo. Yo comandé las tropas - explicó con cierto orgullo  
  
Boromir sonrió : - Me alegro Faramir, papá debe de estar orgulloso  
  
- Pues por primera vez en realidad le veo orgulloso de mi... Por cierto ¿dónde está Dhel?  
  
- Supongo que en los establos... No te imaginas el viajecito que me ha dado... ¡Se negaba a hablar! Me he tenido que pasar toda la vuelta hablando conmigo mismo  
  
Faramir se echó a reír y Boromir lo miró desconcertado  
  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho tanta gracia?  
  
- Nada, nada... - dijo él conteniéndose la risa - Vale más que vayas a ver a papá y a decirle que has vuelto  
  
- Si, ahora iba... - pero el chico continuó mirando con desconfianza a su hermano menor  
  
Encontró a Denethor en uno de los salones principales, examinando un mapa de Gondor con algunos de sus mejores capitanes.  
  
- ¡Boromir! Bienvenido a casa de nuevo hijo - dijo el hombre sonriendo al ver a su hijo mayor.  
  
- Me temo que he llegado tarde... - dijo él bajando la cabeza  
  
- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Faramir me ha sorprendido muy gratamente con su actuación precisa y correcta y no hemos tenido demasiados problemas, pero ven, acércate  
  
Boromir se acercó y se sentó al lado de su padre.  
  
- Las orillas del Río Grande son las más peligrosas. Somos muy vulnerables a un ataque de orcos que venga de esa zona. - le dijo señalando el río - ¿Qué propones?  
  
- Lo más sensato sería poner vigías a orillas del río, así podríamos prever el ataque con antelación y estar preparados - dijo Boromir con decisión  
  
- Lo que yo pensaba - Denethor miró a su hijo con una sonrisa de orgullo  
  
- Aunque... Me pregunto porqué después de un tiempo de tranquilidad los orcos se vuelven a mostrar tan alborotados... Parece como si algo renaciera en Mordor - dijo el chico con tono pensativo  
  
- No hace falta que te preocupes, es sólo que los orcos quieren volver a hacer una tentativa de apoderarse de estas tierras. No hay de que preocuparse.  
  
Boromir asintió lentamente, pero no quedó convencido. Notaba que alguna cosa extraña en todo eso.  
* * *  
  
Bueno, aki tenéis otro. No es muy largo, pero es que no me gustan demasiado los capítulos largos. Además, los cortos son de más buen hacer ^^U  
  
Dejad reviews ¿vale? ^^  
  
* * * 


	16. Sueños

Capítulo 16 .-

Algo brillaba en la oscuridad, con un brillo dorado... No podía ver nada de lo que tenía ni a los lados, ni tan siquiera bajo los pies. 

_De pronto a su lado se iluminó un pedestal de mármol, sobre el cual había un libro abierto. Al acercarse pudo comprobar que la página que estaba abierta era completamente negra, salvo dos letras blancas en el centro : EL_

_El brillo dorado se hacía más intenso. Agudizó la vista para ver de que se trataba..._

Boromir se despertó sobresaltado en su cama. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que no había sido más que un sueño... Pero a decir verdad un sueño rarísimo...

Se levantó y abrió la ventana. El aire fresco de la noche le aclaró un poco las ideas. No había porqué preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo los sueños sólo eran eso: sueños.

Mientras estaba ahí, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana no pudo hacer nada para que sus pensamientos volaran a las tierras del este... Mordor... ¿Qué debía estar pasando en esas tierras, dentro de esos muros?

Hacía días que las escaramuzas con los orcos eran diarias. Habían sido 30 días de nervios, tensión y nunca ni un segundo de tranquilidad. En 30 días no había visto ni a Faramir ni a Dhel...

Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios al pensar en su amiga. La última vez que la vio ella acabó por tirarle toda la ropa de recambio que traía consigo después de una temporada en Henneth Annûn.

Y entonces como si el propio pensamiento hubiera llamado a la chica oyó su peculiar llamada a su puerta: dos golpes seguidos, una pausa y luego otros tres.

Boromir le abrió la puerta. La observó unos momentos, para comprobar de que seguía siendo la misma que 30 días atrás.

- Creí que habrías llegado cansadísimo y estarías durmiendo, pero al ver luz, he decidido llamar – explicó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Sin saber porqué, Aredhel se sentía algo incómoda en ese momento, y sabía que era totalmente absurdo, pues muchas veces antes había estado la chica en la habitación de él, pero... ahora había algo diferente.

- Estaba durmiendo pero me desperté de un sueño muy raro... – Boromir hizo una pausa y se apartó de delante de la puerta para que la chica pudiera pasar

- ¿Un sueño raro? – Dhel se sentó al borde de la cama desecha y el chico junto a ella.

Boromir le contó con todo detalle el sueño, que por más que se decía a si mismo que no debía darle más importancia de la que tenía, le preocupaba. 

- ¿El? ¿Y que diablos significa El? – preguntó ella extrañada cuando su amigo hubo concluido el relato. 

- No lo sé... Y además parece un sueño bastante tonto pero... Por alguna razón no puedo olvidarme de él

- Deja que pasen unos días, seguro que a la semana ya ni te acuerdas – dijo Dhel sonriendo – Bueno... ¿y que tal estos días? No se te ha visto el pelo

- Pues ya ves, los orcos que están muy nerviosos y los tengo que calmar – él se atrevió a hacer una pequeña broma. Notaba el ambiente algo tenso

- Si, las cosas por aquí también han sido agitadas últimamente... – la chica desvió la mirada hacía la ventana

Boromir le notó una mirada preocupada : - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe Dhel?

- Bueno... Supongo que es una tontería...

- Aunque sea una tontería quiero saberla – dijo él con decisión

- Pues que estoy muerta de medio por si hay guerra y esta ciudad no resiste el ataque de las tinieblas y.... – la chica se detuvo al sentir la mano de Boromir sobre las suyas que tenía cruzadas sobre el regazo.

- No tengas miedo que eso no va a pasar

Aredhel quedó nerviosa ante aquel gesto y la mirada tan directa que le dirigió Boromir. Sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo aunque había intentado evitarlo.

Por otra parte, Boromir sentía algo extraño que no sabía explicar cuando estaba junto a su amiga. Algo que antes no le pasaba. En su presencia se comportaba de manera extraña... Diferente que con el resto de la gente... Usaba esa actitud que solía mostrar para conquistar a las chicas...

- "Pero esto es una tontería, no quiero conquistar a Dhel" – pensó el chico - ¿O si....?"

La volvió a mirar, pero se encontraba demasiado confuso por todo para decidir algo...

- Bueno – ella se levantó de golpe – Me alegro de haberte visto después de tantos días, tienes buen aspecto. Ahora me voy a dormir que estoy rendida.

- Buenas noches Dhel.. – dijo él

*     *     *

- Que curioso, yo también tuve un sueño peculiar – comentó Faramir al tiempo que recogía sus cosas. Un grupo de orcos había aparecido, pero eso ya no sorprendía a nadie.

- Ya, pero en el tuyo no saldría un libro con sólo la palabra "EL" impresa

Faramir pareció tan sorprendido que Boromir preguntó al instante : - Dime que has soñado lo mismo y empezaré a replantearme el echo de mis presentimientos.

- Bueno... No he soñado lo mismo... En el mi libro estaba escrita la palabra "DE" 

- ¿De? – Boromir se quedó pensativo unos momentos – Faramir, o nos estamos volviendo locos o es de esos casos en que los sueños quieren decir algo..

- ¿Pero que? ¿Crees que EL y DE pueden tener algún significado?

- El de... de el... ¿"del", tal vez? No sé... Parece como si nos dieran a saber las cosas por partes... – el hijo mayor del Senescal seguía pensativo

- ¿Nos? ¿De quien estamos hablando? – Faramir se estaba poniendo algo nervioso

- No lo sé... – dijo su hermano con un suspiro

*     *     *

Aredhel escogió una de las espadas del montón. Cuando estaba tensa o nerviosa por algo eso era lo que solía hacer: coger una espada y descargar contra uno de los muñecos de paja.

- ¿Te importa si en vez de con el muñeco practicas conmigo? 

Se sorprendió al ver a Faramir a su lado.

- No claro, siempre es mejor practicar con alguien – dijo ella con una sonrisa, pues le encantaba medirse con otros chicos. 

- ¿Ya has visto a Boromir? – preguntó él para amenizar el rato mientras practicábamos

- Si, lo vi ayer por la noche. Pasé por delante de su habitación, vi luz y llamé. Estuvimos un rato hablando... – ella notó como se sonrojaba

- ¿Aún sigues loca por él eh? 

Dhel bajó la vista : - ¿Tu qué harías?

- Te lo dije una vez, yo se lo diría

- Ya pero.. Eso lo intenté pero no pude... ¿No me harías un favor?

- ¿Qué             quieres que haga? – preguntó el chico algo confuso

- Sacarle disimuladamente el tema a ver que opina acerca de eso... – Dhel miró con ojos suplicantes a Faramir

- Pero... Dhel... Es que no solemos hablar de estas cosas... 

- Por favooooor... – ella puso carita de niña buena, estando segura que su amigo no se podría negar

- Está bien – suspiró Faramir – Veré que puedo hacer...

- ¡Gracias! – Aredhel abrazó feliz a su amigo

*     *     *

Boromir y Faramir estaban comiendo solos. El hijo menor del Senescal pensó que era un buen momento para sacar el tema que le había prometido sacar a Dhel, pero tenía que llegar a él dando un rodeo...

- Estás muy callado... - comentó

- Es que aún me preocupa ese sueño... – dijo Boromir removiendo la comida que tenía en el plato con aire ausente

- Creo que deberías dejar de preocuparte... Será casualidad que hayamos soñado cosas parecidas... – Faramir intentó tranquilizar a su hermano

- ¿Sabes? Pienso que puede tener alguna relación con los constantes ataques de orcos y con Mordor... – declaró el mayor de los dos

- Pero... Creo que le das demasiada importancia – declaró su hermano

- Mira, al final del ataque de ayer, todos los soldados comentaban que tal vez ese fuera el último... Pero yo estaba convencido que habría otro, y aquí lo hemos tenido... Hoy mismo y no hace demasiado rato

- ¿Y como lo sabías? – preguntó Faramir sorprendido

- Pues no sé... Estas cosas se saben... Además era previsible. – declaró él

- Y es eso lo que te preocupa. No te gusta

- No me deja respirar en paz... Por las noches casi ni duermo de lo poco que me gusta... ¿Pero que puedo hacer?

- No lo sé... ¿Y has pensado que pasaría si llegase la guerra?

- A Dhel la tiene muy preocupada esto...

Faramir sonrió. Que bien le había ido que fuera Boromir quien sacara el tema de la chica : - Y hablando de Dhel... ¿No le has notado un cambio últimamente?

- ¿Un cambio? ¿A que te refieres?

- No sé... Últimamente se está arreglando mucho, ha cambiado

- Ah eso – Boromir asintió – Pues si, empecé a notarlo el día de mi última fiesta de cumpleaños... Estaba radiante ese día

- Parecía como si se hubiera puesto esa ropa para alguien... – insinuó Faramir con intención

- Pues ese alguien tiene mucha suerte...

- ¿Estás insinuando que te gusta Dhel y sientes celos? – preguntó su hermano aún más animado

- No lo sé... No lo creo pero... Últimamente me siento raro cuando está cerca... Me comporto de manera extraña... ¡Pero es mi amiga! ¡Si me gustara lo estropearía todo! – exclamó Boromir

- ¿Porqué piensas eso?

- Pues porqué a ella no le gustó y si llegara a decirle alguna vez esto no sé como reaccionaría, pero las cosas no volverían a ser jamás como antes... Y si no te importa mejor que dejemos el tema

- Si, de acuerdo, dejemos el tema – Faramir ya tenía lo que quería

*     *     *

Aredhel se agarró con fuerza al marco de la puerta... Había oído que Faramir y Boromir estaban hablando y se acercó para oír que decía Boromir acerca de lo que su hermano le tenía que preguntar... Pero lo que oyó le hizo daño, tanto como si le hubieran apuñalado...

- ¿Y como lo sabías? – preguntó Faramir sorprendido

- Pues no sé... Estas cosas se saben... Además era previsible. – declaró él

- Y es eso lo que te preocupa. No te gusta

- No me deja respirar en paz... Por las noches casi ni duermo de lo poco que me gusta... ¿Pero que puedo hacer?

La chica se alejó. No deseaba escuchar nada más... Corrió hacia su habitación, se encerró allí, se echó en la cama, y entre lagrimas juró que nunca jamás volvería a enamorarse de un hombre. Todos eran iguales, sin sentimientos y los peores seres que cabía imaginar...

*     *     *

No me matéis!! Es que quería enredarlo un poco, para que tuviera un pokillo más de emoción... ^^

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero vuestros reviews!!!!! Porfaaaa ^^

*     *     *


	17. Un dia agotador

Capítulo 17 .-  
  
Hacía realmente mucho tiempo que Boromir no entraba en la biblioteca. Y hubiera continuado sin pisarla si no hubiese sido una causa de fuerza mayor.  
  
En los últimos días muchas cosas extrañas habían pasado: los sueños se habían sucedido uno detrás de otros, cada día sin falta. Y por otra parte, Aredhel había estado esquivándole de manera descarada. Se preguntaba si Faramir le habría dicho algo de lo que hablaron ese día... Quizás no le gustaba que él pensara en ella de forma distinta que en una amiga.  
  
Se sentó en la amplia mesa y sacó un trozo de pergamino, en él había cosas incomprensibles escritas. Arriba del todo, en una columna estaba escrito : EL, DE, D, I, R, U, S, I, L, D. Y debajo toda una serie de combinaciones tachadas. No lograba que le quedara nada coherente.  
  
Faramir había dejado de tener sueños, sólo había tenido ese. Y aunque seguía insistiendo en que su hermano debía dejar el tema, Boromir no quería, pues en ese momento estaba más convencido que nunca de que era un mensaje lo que se le manifestaba a través de sueños.  
  
En ese momento, y sacándole de su concentración, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Dhel entró con un pesado libro entre los brazos.  
  
- Buenos días Dhel - dijo él intentado fingir que saludarla era lo más natural del mundo. Pero hacía días que ni eso llegaba a poder decirle  
  
La chica se paró de golpe. No esperaba encontrar a Boromir allí... Pero luego pensó para si misma que no había ningún motivo por el que no pudiera entrar a dejar un libro. Y así, sin responder entró para dejar el libro.  
  
Boromir la observó con un suspiro y luego se levantó.  
  
Dhel estaba dejando el libro en la estantería cuando notó que Boromir la cogía del brazo.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo ahora? - preguntó  
  
- No estoy enfadada - respondió ella liberando el brazo  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! Como si no te conociera lo suficiente para distinguir cuando estás furiosa contra mi. No me hablas ni me miras, exactamente como en estos últimos días. - dijo Boromir en un intento para aclararlo todo. - Y no me gusta verte así  
  
La chica giró la vista hacia él, y se sorprendió de que estuviera tan cerca. Durante unos momentos se observaron a través de una distancia desconcertantemente corta. Y entonces tuvo un impulso que no supo reprimir. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo sin dejarle tiempo a Boromir de reaccionar.  
  
El chico se quedó parado justo donde ella lo había dejado por un rato, tan sorprendido que no sabía que hacer. En su estómago notaba la sensación más rara que jamás había notado, era a la vez la misma sensación de tener un gran vacío, y tener un montón de animales con alas que no paraban de moverse... Su trabajo con las letras del sueño quedó totalmente olvidado por un buen rato, y cuando lo retomó le fue imposible concentrarse...  
  
* * *  
  
Aredhel se sentó bajo un árbol del jardín, tan sorprendida de lo que había echo que ya no sabía si reír o llorar... ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Con que valor volvería a mirarlo a la cara? Aunque en parte había sido su culpa... Por haberse puesto tan cerca y haber sido tan tierno...  
  
Entonces notó una presencia a su lado y se sobresaltó un poco.  
  
- No era mi intención asustarla joven dama - dijo el anciano  
  
Dhel lo reconoció. Era el mago a quien Faramir tenía absoluta devoción.  
  
- Oh, no se preocupe señor Gandalf, estaba muy concentrada pensando en mis cosas - dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
- Y te diré una cosa acerca de lo que te preocupa... No te fíes de lo que has oído, pues los oídos son traicioneros. Sólo confía en lo que notes con tus propias sensaciones. Guíate por el instinto.  
  
- ¿Pero como sabe...?  
  
- Un mago sabe lo que tiene que saber - dijo él con una amable sonrisa - Y ahora, ¿serías tan amable de indicarme donde se encuentra tu amigo Faramir? Creo que quería consultarme algo.  
  
- Creo que está en el Patio del Manantial haciendo guardia - le informó ella  
  
- Muchas gracias, y piensa en lo que te he dicho - le dijo Gandalf antes de irse.  
  
La chica lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos, para luego volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.  
  
* * *  
  
Faramir hacía rato que buscaba a su hermano. Había pedido consejo a Gandalf acerca de los sueños, y sorprendentemente las sospechas de Boromir no iban desencaminadas. El mago también opinaba que querían decir algo, aunque lo tendrían que descubrir.  
  
Encontró al chico sentado en los escalones que llevaban a la entrada principal de la Casa de los Senescales. Tenía un aspecto meditabundo y no parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que su hermano menor se había sentado a su lado.  
  
- Hace rato que te buscaba - empezó Faramir - ¿sabes? Comenté eso de los sueños que tanto te preocupa a Gandalf, y tengo que reconocer que yo me equivocaba. Si que seguramente tienen un significado. ¿Boromir? ¿Me escuchas?  
  
- ¿Eh? - su hermano pareció que se daba cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de Faramir.  
  
- Te preguntaba que te pasaba, se te ve muy preocupado por algo - se inventó él. Lo del sueño podía esperar, pues Boromir parecía realmente tener la cabeza ocupada por otras cosas.  
  
- Es que... Ha pasado algo que no esperaba... - murmuró Boromir. Su hermano pequeño comprobó sorprendido que sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono colorado.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Faramir presa ya por la impaciencia  
  
- Pues yo estaba en la biblioteca y... bueno ha llegado Dhel a dejar un libro... y como hace días que me esquivaba y seguía haciéndolo me he levantado para preguntarle que es lo que había echo para hacerla enfadar.. Y... bueno... luego... - Boromir calló  
  
- ¿Qué? - Faramir esperaba que a su amiga no le hubiera dado para propinarle un bofetón o algo por el estilo a su hermano.  
  
- Pues que... Me besó - Boromir desvió la vista  
  
- ¿Te besó?  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- No se  
  
- ¿Y que le dijiste tu?  
  
- Nada  
  
- ¿Nada?  
  
- Nada  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porqué se fue corriendo  
  
- ¿Se fue corriendo? - Faramir no salía de su asombro. Había dejado ir las preguntas una detrás de otra  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Y a que esperas? - dijo Faramir  
  
- ¿Qué espero a que? - preguntó Boromir confuso  
  
- Ve a buscarla zoquete!!! Ahora me negarás que no te ha gustado el beso y que no quieres decirle que tu también tenías ganas de que algo similar pasara  
  
- Bueno yo...  
  
- ¡Confiesa! - Faramir le apunto con un dedo acusador  
  
- ¡Está bien! Si me ha gustado! ¿Estás satisfecho?  
  
- Ahora si - dijo Faramir con una sonrisa - y una vez echa la confesión ya sabes que te toca.  
  
- Si, está bien... Ya voy - Boromir se levantó  
  
Faramir lo vio alejarse, y pensó que en cuanto le hubiera dicho a Dhel lo que tenía que decirle, él le contaría lo de Gandalf y los sueños.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Boromir ya se dirigía decidido a hablar con su amiga, uno de los soldados lo detuvo. Al parecer su padre lo llamaba urgentemente. Dio una última mirada en dirección a la habitación de la chica y con un suspiro de resignación cambió su dirección, prometiéndose a si mismo que lo primero que hiciera saliendo de la reunión con su padre sería hablar con ella.  
  
Abrió la puerta tras la que Denethor esperaba. El chico entró con cautela, pues su padre permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados y expresión cansada.  
  
- ¿Papá? - preguntó él  
  
- Ah Boromir, te estaba esperando. Pasa  
  
Él se sentó al lado del Senescal.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Antes me ha venido a ver un habitante del Bosque... Uno de esos Elfos. - dijo su padre.  
  
- Ah... ¿si? - el chico no sabía a donde quería llegar su padre con esa conversación  
  
- Una linda Elfa. Me dijo que la conocías... - el rostro de Denethor se tornó hosco y desagradable.  
  
- Ah.. bueno... yo...  
  
- ¡Cuantas veces os dije a Faramir y a ti que os mantuvierais alejados de estas criaturas! ¡Cuantas! - estalló por fin el Senescal  
  
- Mamá siempre nos dijo que eran criaturas maravillosas y buenas. Que valía la pena conocerlas - dijo Boromir en un intento de defenderse.  
  
El recuerdo de Finduilas pareció calmar un poco a Denethor, que bajó la vista y suspiró.  
  
- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte pero...  
  
- Vino a ofrecerme la ayuda de sus arqueros para los futuros ataques orcos - dijo su padre sin dejarlo acabar  
  
- Creo que sería sensato aceptarlos. No sabemos hasta que punto pueden ser peligrosos  
  
Pero antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo el asunto, las trompetas de plata de la Torre Blanca dieron la señal de un nuevo ataque.  
  
- Ya continuaremos la discusión, creo que me necesitan - dijo Boromir levantándose.  
  
De camino al muro exterior se encontró con Faramir que también se dirigía allí. Sólo se intercambiaron unas miradas preocupadas. Estos ataques tan seguidos empezaban a ser sospechosos. Si bien no les suponían ningún problema, agotaban bastante a las tropas.  
  
Antes de internarse entre la multitud de soldados que ya se defendían contra las tropas orcas, Boromir pensó en donde podría llevarlos todo esto... Si él era el futuro Senescal de la ciudad tendría que buscar una solución. No permitiría que la ciudad cayera.  
* * *  
  
- Estabas demasiado distraído... - le reprendió Faramir - Y un combate no es una broma  
  
- Sólo me faltan tus sermones - dijo Boromir poniendo una mueca de dolor, mientras la encargada de las casas de curación le vendaba el torso desnudo.  
  
Un momento en que su mente había vuelto a volar en otros asuntos le había dado una oportunidad de oro al orco al cual se enfrentaba para dar una estocada certera con su espada curva, que había echo un profundo corte. Con las prisas del ataque, se había olvidado de ponerse la armadura y por eso la camisa se había visto pronto teñida de rojo.  
  
Boromir iba a levantarse cuando la enfermera se lo impidió.  
  
- Esta noche va a tener que quedarse aquí capitán Boromir. - dijo con voz autoritaria la mujer  
  
- Es que tengo que ir ha tratar un asunto importante con alguien - dijo el chico poniendo ojos de súplica  
  
- Ese asunto tendrá que esperar a mañana. - la mujer dio a entender que no había más que discutir.  
  
- Bueno Boromir, me voy a hablar con papá ya que tu no puedes  
  
- ¡Faramir! No digas nada a Dhel de... - Boromir miró a la mujer que seguía en la estancia - bueno.. de lo que tu ya sabes.  
  
- Descuida, dejaré que tengas tu el privilegio mañana.  
  
Y cuando su hermano y la mujer hubieron abandonado la habitación el chico se tendió en la cama con una mueca de dolor, pues tenía las costillas doloridas, a parte del corte. No tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido, había sido un día agotador...  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno! Aquí está otro! Ya veis que sigo inspirada! Aun con un brazo casi inmóvil a causa de un taladro al que llaman vacuna de meningitis... :S Me ha tocado una enfermera tipo gorilon, más bestia y no nace... ¬¬  
  
En fin, dejad reviews!!! Pleaseeeeeeeee ^^ Se agradece que a la gente le guste lo que escribes y te anime a continuarlo.  
  
* * * 


	18. Boromir se decide

Capítulo 18 .-  
  
Boromir agudizó el oído. No se oía nada. Se levantó con dificultad a causa de las heridas de su torso y salió poco a poco de la Casa de Curación. La encargada tampoco lo había dejado salir al día siguiente, y ahora, cuando la mujer se había ido a dormir él se deslizaba fuera, pues pensaba que si no le tocaba pronto el aire se volvería loco.  
  
Sonrió al ver las estrellas y al sentir la brisa cálida de esa noche de verano. No pensaba alejarse mucho.  
  
Caminó lentamente por los jardines, hasta llegar a uno de los patios interiores. Instintivamente levantó la vista para ver una de las ventanas. Ahí estaba Dhel, apoyada en el alfeizar mirando las estrellas. El chico pensó que se la veía muy bien, y le gustó que ella no pudiese verlo. Decidió que el próximo día por la mañana sin falta hablaría con ella.  
  
Entonces ella se apartó y cerró la ventana, y casi al instante la luz que procedía de la habitación se apagó. Boromir suspiró: Dhel ya se había ido a dormir. Se alejó y continuó su paseo.  
  
* * *  
  
Aredhel contemplaba las estrellas con la mirada perdida. En todo el día no había visto a Boromir, pero tampoco le extrañaba... El chico debía estar evitándola. Se arrepintió por milésima vez de haber echo eso, pues creía que había echado a perder su amistad.  
  
Aunque por otra parte se alegraba. Si se lo hubiese encontrado no hubiese sabido ni que decir ni que hacer... ¿Comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado? No hubiese sido posible.  
  
La chica sabía que no podría dormir aunque quisiera, pero si cerraba los ojos sólo veía la cara desconcertada de Boromir cuando ella hizo lo que hizo...  
  
Se apartó de la ventana y decidió ir a dar un paseo. Cerró la luz y salió al pasillo.  
  
El guardia de la puerta, que resultó ser el joven Beregond.  
  
- Buenas noches Aredhel. ¿Dónde vas tan tarde? - le preguntó a la chica  
  
- Oh, no sabía que te tocara guardia a ti Beregond. Pues iba a dar un paseo. No puedo dormir. - le respondió ella  
  
- Te acompañaría si pudiese, porqué me estoy aburriendo - declaró el guardia  
  
- Tu coge fuerzas para mañana. Lo más seguro es que haya un ataque orco.  
  
- Pues sí, es extraño que cada día pase lo mismo - dijo él  
  
- Boromir también lo cree - y al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a hablar de él casi sin pensarlo se sonrojó.  
  
Beregond sonrió, pues a la débil luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo, alargando las sombras, lo había visto.  
  
Ella se fue sin decir nada más. Fue directa a uno de los jardines, donde solía pasear. Allí entre las rosas y las otras flores podía sentirse un poco más tranquila.  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir estaba a punto de volver cuando la vio. Se sorprendió de que no estuviera durmiendo, pero a la vez se quedó parado viéndola a la luz de la luna. ¿Sería ese un buen momento para hablar con ella?  
  
Casi sin pensarlo se adelantó. Ella se giró al oír el rumor de hojas al ser apartadas y puso una expresión mezcla de asombro, miedo y alegría. Por un momento lo miró, y luego se dio cuenta de los vendajes de su torso.  
  
- ¡Por Eru! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - dijo olvidando la vergüenza  
  
- No estaba demasiado por la batalla y ya ves que pasó... - explicó él con una media sonrisa  
  
- ¡Pero tu donde tienes la cabeza! - dijo Dhel sacudiendo su melena rizada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre no estar por la batalla? ¡Esto no es un juego Boromir!  
  
- Sé que no es un juego... Es que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio - dijo él, hizo una pausa y después agregó - Pensando en alguien  
  
- ¿En quien? - preguntó ella sintiendo que volvía a estar nerviosa y insegura  
  
- Pues en...  
  
- ¡Señor Boromir! - una voz le interrumpió. Era la encargada de las Casas de Curación - ¡Pero en que está pensando! Le dije que no podía salir  
  
- Sólo he salido a tomar el aire! ¿Qué quería que pasase? - dijo el chico con un suspiro de resignación y con tono enojado  
  
- Eru lo sabe que podía haber pasado. Ahora mismo va a venir conmigo o tendré que informar a su padre - dijo la mujer bajita con tono autoritario  
  
- Está bien - Boromir se dirigió a su amiga una vez más - Mañana hablamos Dhel. Buenas noches  
  
La chica no contestó, se había quedado sorprendida... ¿Qué era lo que Boromir tenía que decirle?  
  
* * *  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció gris. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises que amenazaban a lluvia.  
  
- ¿Pero porque se lo piensa tanto? ¡No ve que estoy bien! ¿Quiere dejarme salir de una vez y no ser tan sobreprotectora con la gente? - Boromir empezaba a perder la paciencia con esa mujer  
  
Faramir miraba la escena nervioso, puesto que pensaba que si su hermano seguía de esa forma no conseguiría lo que quería.  
  
- ¿No ve que tengo unas obligaciones que cumplir? - volvió a intentarlo él  
  
- Está bien, pero si vuelve por aquí pronto no seré tan benévola - dijo la mujer después de pensárselo  
  
Cuando salieron a la calle Boromir dijo unas palabras no muy agradables contra esa mujer  
  
- Te salvó la vida, no puedes decirle nada - le reprochó Faramir  
  
- Me arruinó la noche! Ayer salí a pasear y me encontré con Dhel y esa mujer me interrumpió!!! - exclamó su hermano mayor sin poderse controlar por más tiempo  
  
- Vaya... ¿Pero estás del todo convencido de esto?  
  
- Claro que estoy convencido. Me he pasado muchos años dudando, pero ahora ya no más - dijo Boromir - Desde el día de la fiesta en que se arregló tanto notaba que algo había cambiado pero me negaba a aceptarlo...  
  
- Sólo quería asegurarme. No quiero que ningún chico le haga daño a Dhel. La aprecio como si fuera mi hermana - dijo Faramir sonriendo  
  
- Lo sé - Boromir también sonrió  
  
En ese momento el cuerno que indicaba un nuevo ataque orco sonó.  
  
- Vaya, si que han madrugado hoy - dijo Faramir con un suspiró resignado - Ahora vuelvo  
  
- Vendría a ayudarte si pudiera - dijo Boromir sintiéndose culpable  
  
- No digas bobadas, puedo encargarme perfectamente. Tu tienes otro trabajo - Faramir desenvainó su espada y se dirigió a la salida norte de la ciudadela  
  
Boromir se dirigió con un suspiro a la Casa de los Senescales, pero antes de llegar vio él mismo con Dhel bajaba ligera las escaleras de salida.  
  
- Eh hola - dijo ella acercándose con una sonrisa - Ahora venía a ver si ya te habían liberado  
  
- Ya ves que si. Bueno ahora podremos hablar sin impedimentos  
  
- Si porqué me dejaste con la duda - la chica no sabía si Boromir se había olvidado del incidente de la biblioteca o prefería hacer como si lo hubiese olvidado.  
  
- Pues a ver... - Boromir buscó las palabras para empezar - mmm... como te lo digo...  
  
Aredhel lo miraba expectante, sin decir nada.  
  
- mmmm... - el chico seguía sin saber como expresarse - ¿Sabes el día de mi cumpleaños?  
  
- ¿Cuál de ellos? - preguntó la chica confusa porqué cada vez entendía menos  
  
- El primero que celebramos cuando tu volviste de Rohan  
  
- Ah si - la chica se sonrojó un poco al recordar que había estado a punto de declararse.  
  
- Vale, pues... Ese día... ¿cómo te lo diría? Yo... pues yo... - Boromir se empezó a desesperar pues no sabía como hacerlo  
  
La chica lo seguía mirando sin comprender  
  
- ¡Bueno ya estoy harto! - en un impulso incontrolable Boromir cogió a Dhel de los hombros y la besó sin más palabras  
  
Cuando se separaron y después de un corto silencio ella dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
- Pues para no saber como decirlo te las has apañado muy bien  
  
- Alguien especial me enseñó este modo - dijo él con una sonrisa de picardía  
  
- Eh... bueno yo... Fue tu culpa por ponerte demasiado cerca! No pude controlarme - Dhel se puso a la defensiva  
  
- De haberlo sabido me hubiera puesto cerca antes - Boromir no borró la sonrisa  
  
- Vale espera - Dhel cerró los ojos y dio dos vueltas alrededor de si misma, luego medio mareada los volvió a abrir mirando al chico  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que hacer? - preguntó Boromir divertido  
  
- Oh cielos... ¡Es de verdad! No estoy alucinando  
  
Boromir estalló a reír  
  
- Que cosas tienes  
  
- ¡Pero si tu dijiste que yo no te gustaba cuando Faramir te preguntó! Que sabías que a mi me gustabas y que eso no te dejaba dormir por las noches - dijo ella recordando esa conversación  
  
- ¿Yo dije eso? La vez que Faramir me preguntó acerca de ti dije que esos ataques extraños desde Mordor no me gustaban nada y no me dejaban dormir por las noches... ¡Eh! Espera! ¿Por eso no me hablabas?  
  
Dhel bajó la vista : - Pues si... Soy una idiota...  
  
- Yo no diría tanto - Boromir le alzó la cabeza poniendo una mano delicadamente bajo su mentón.  
  
Los dos se miraron sonrientes y por un largo rato no pensaron ni en las batallas, ni en sueños ni en nada más. Por muy egoísta que pudiera ser esa actitud, en todo ese día no recordaron que había otra gente en el mundo a parte de ellos dos.  
  
* * *  
  
Lo sé, lo sé... Corto y pastelorro... ¿Pero no pedíais que Boromir se lanzara? Pues ala, ahí lo tenéis. Y aprovechad pq los tiempos que vienen no son buenos.... La guerra del anillo está al caer y Boromir tendrá que acudir a Rivendel a consultar con Elrond esos sueños extraños... Eso cuando los pueda descifrar. En resumen, tiempos feos.  
  
Dejen reviews por favoooorrr!!!!!!  
  
* * * 


	19. Respuesta a los sueños

Capítulo 19 .-  
  
Aredhel se despertó con una extraña sensación. Notó que las sábanas olían de una manera distinta a las que estaba acostumbrada y que la cama estaba en distinta posición. Abrió los ojos con pereza y al principio se encontró en un lugar desconocido, pero luego lo reconoció. Era la habitación de Boromir. Se levantó confusa pues no alcanzaba a recordar como había acabado allí.  
  
En ese instante precisamente el chico entró por la puerta con una ancha sonrisa y llevando consigo una bandeja de madera.  
  
- Buenos días preciosa - dijo Boromir con una ancha sonrisa  
  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
El chico se acercó a la cama y depositó la bandeja sobre las rodillas de la chica. Entonces Dhel pudo ver que era el desayuno. Miró sorprendida a Boromir.  
  
- ¿Me has hecho el desayuno y me lo traes a la cama? - preguntó ella sin querer acabar de creérselo  
  
- Por supuesto. Todo para mi Dhel - dijo él sin quitar la sonrisa  
  
- ¿Dónde está la trampa? - preguntó ella con desconfianza  
  
- Me tengo que ir tengo guardia... - acompañó la frase con una cara de profundo aburrimiento - Pero no quería que creyeras que había salido huyendo o algo por el estilo.  
  
- Vaya... Bueno, no te mueras de aburrimiento - comentó ella - Oye, ¿te importa que use tu baño?  
  
- Por supuesto que no. Todo tuyo  
  
- Otra cosa sólo... ¿Qué hago aquí? - preguntó ella al final  
  
- Ayer te quedaste dormida mientras te explicaba lo que había echo durante el día. Lo debías encontrar apasionante - dijo él  
  
- Oh lo siento! No era mi intención! - dijo ella esperando que su actitud no le hubiera molestado  
  
- Tranquila, hasta yo reconozco que era aburrido - Boromir le guiñó el ojo y salió por la puerta. Dhel ya se estaba levantando volvió a entrar rápidamente, la beso rápidamente y volvió a salir.  
  
Eso dejó una sonrisa en los labios de la chica que ya no se borró en toda la mañana.  
  
* * *  
  
- Se te ve estupenda - comentó Faramir al ver a su amiga  
  
- ¿Tu crees? - dijo ella ampliando la sonrisa. Nadie hubiese dicho en verla que la región donde vivía estuviera pasando por un mal momento.  
  
- Por supuesto! El amor te sienta de maravilla  
  
Aredhel rió : - ¿Y que mensaje de Boromir tenías para mi?  
  
- Ah si, me dijo que había ido a la biblioteca. Sigue obsesionado con esos sueños. - explicó Faramir  
  
- Pues voy a ver si lo convenzo de que salga a tomar el sol. Hace una tarde espléndida.  
  
- Eso, y venís a hacerme compañía en el río. Que allí las guardias nunca pueden ser tan aburridas... - dijo Faramir  
  
- Tranquilo, vendremos - aseguró Dhel  
  
Después la chica se dirigió a la biblioteca. En efecto, Boromir estaba allí muy concentrado mirando un trozo de pergamino.  
  
- Esto empieza a ser preocupante... ¿Ya te interesan más los estudios que tus guardias? - dijo ella  
  
- Sabes que es lo que estoy haciendo... Y la guardia ya la he terminado - dijo él sin levantar la vista  
  
- La cuestión es que hace una tarde magnífica y que esto puede esperar - dijo Dhel revolviéndole el pelo  
  
- Pero... Es que... - se notaba que Boromir no quería dejar lo que estaba haciendo  
  
Aredhel le echó un vistazo al papel : - ¿Se trata sólo de ordenar estas letras para que tengan algún significado? Eso te lo puedo hacer yo; se me dan genial estas cosas  
  
- ¿En serio? - preguntó él alzando la vista por primera vez  
  
- ¡Claro!  
  
Al final Boromir se dio por convencido y siguió a Dhel hasta donde Faramir esperaba cada vez con cara más aburrida.  
  
- ¡Por fin alguien con quien hablar! Estaba a punto de irme hacia el río y empezaba a preocuparme - dijo el chico  
  
- Dhel tiene un gran poder de convicción - dijo Boromir - Te venimos a hacer compañía  
  
* * *  
  
La chica se despertó sobresaltada para descubrir que se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca con la cabeza apoyada en el pergamino donde las letras la miraba como desafiantes.  
  
- Tiene que haber alguna lógica... - susurró ella  
  
Empezó de nuevo a combinar letras... No veía nada claro, hasta que, como si alguien le hubiera dado la solución vio de repente toda la relación. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a la habitación de Boromir. Golpeó insistentemente la puerta hasta que el chico abrió con los ojos aún medio cerrados y todo el pelo alborotado.  
  
- ¿Dhel? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó en un tono casi inaudible  
  
- ¡Lo tengo! Ya lo he resuelto - dijo ella con orgullo  
  
- ¿En serio? - entonces si que Boromir abrió del todo los ojos  
  
Ella se limitó a pasarle el trozo de pergamino  
  
- ¿El daño de Isildur? - leyó él extrañado - ¿Y eso que significa?  
  
- No sé, pero es lo único con sentido que se puede sacar. Quizás alguien tenga un significado para estas palabras  
  
- Lo consultaré con mi padre mañana... - dijo él  
  
- Y ahora si no te importa, me voy a dormir que tengo un sueño.... - Dhel estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza para desperezarse un poco y empezó a irse  
  
- Dhel - la llamó Boromir  
  
- ¿Si? - ella se giró un momento  
  
- Eres la mejor - dijo él besándola  
  
- No ha sido molestia. Hasta mañana - dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa  
  
* * *  
  
Denethor se encontraba reunido con algunos altos generales de la ciudadela cuando Boromir tocó la alta puerta de madera de roble pidiendo permiso para entrar.  
  
- ¡Ah Boromir! Llegas justo a tiempo, ahora mismo te iba a hacer llamar. Estábamos discutiendo como planear una ronda de reconocimiento en Mordor para ver si averiguamos algo acerca de estos ataques - dijo el Senescal  
  
- Yo tengo una pista - dijo él muy convencido, y luego se dirigió a los otros presentes - ¿Nos disculpan un momento?  
  
Todos se retiraron en silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo? - preguntó Denethor  
  
Entonces Boromir le contó toda la historia. No se puede decir que el senescal se la creyera completamente pero tenía mucha confianza en su hijo mayor, y respetaba sus decisiones más que las de nadie.  
  
- Lo que tienes que hacer es consultar alguien sabio, que entienda de este tema. Y de siempre los Elfos han sido los más sabios  
  
- Supongo que podría ir a preguntarle a Sinde... Aunque hace tiempo que no sé de ella - dijo Boromir pensativo  
  
- No me refiero a esos Elfos que viven en el bosque de aquí al lado. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir al valle de Imladris, en Rivendel. Ahí tiene su casa Elrond. Él sabrá contestarte. - explicó Denethor  
  
- ¿Rivendel? ¿Dónde queda esto?  
  
- Al norte. Hay bastantes días de viaje. Llévate provisiones. Aunque... Quizás fuera mejor que Faramir viajara hasta ahí en tu lugar y tu te quedaras a hacer las rondas de reconocimiento a Mordor  
  
- No, prefiero ir yo a hablar con Elrond. Faramir hará de maravilla su trabajo - aseguró Boromir  
  
- Es solo que... Tiene esa absurda confianza ciega con ese mago...  
  
- Faramir tiene la misma educación militar que yo, estate tranquilo, que le haga ilusión hablar con el mago que tu dices de ciertos asuntos no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Ten confianza en él  
  
- No me queda ningún otro remedio - suspiró Denethor.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Cómo que a Rivendel? ¿Y donde queda eso exactamente? - Dhel se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos  
  
- Hacia el norte... Ya te lo he dicho - dijo Boromir pensando en si había sido en realidad una buena idea decírselo a la chica  
  
- Voy contigo - dijo ella con decisión  
  
- Ah no, eso si que no. Con los tiempos peligrosos que corren los caminos no son seguros - dijo él muy seriamente  
  
- Por eso mismo! Es un viaje muy largo para hacerlo ahora! - exclamó Dhel  
  
- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? No voy de visita a Mordor ni nada por el estilo! Sólo voy a consultar la sabiduría de un Elfo. Volveré muy pronto. Te lo prometo - dijo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora  
  
- Más te vale cumplir tu palabra! - dijo Dhel señalándolo amenazadoramente con un dedo  
  
- Además, aún tardaré unos días en partir, tengo que dar unas indicaciones a Faramir y dejarlo todo listo  
  
- Unos días en los que vas a estar demasiado ocupado - dijo ella bajando la vista  
  
Boromir le hizo levantar la mirada alzándole el mentón suavemente con los dedos : - Para ti tendré más tiempo que para nadie. Si no puedo dar todas las indicaciones dará igual, ya son lo bastante mayorcitos para apañárselas sin mi.  
  
Aredhel lo miró con una sonrisa muy grande, y luego le abrazó.  
  
* * *  
  
A raíz de esa conversación con su padre, Boromir había pensado después de mucho tiempo en Sindezella, la Elfa que vivía en el bosque y con la que solía hablar hacía tiempo.  
  
Llegó al árbol donde ella solía siempre estar, pero estaba vacío. Se estuvo esperando realmente mucho rato, hasta que oscureció, pero ella no llegó a aparecer.  
  
Cuando ya había decidido irse, a la lejanía vio a un elfo y lo llamó : - ¡Perdona!  
  
El Elfo, que tenía una melena rubia y unos profundos ojos azules le miró  
  
- ¿Conoces a una Elfa llamada Sindezella?  
  
- ¿La hija del jefe? Si - dijo el Elfo  
  
- ¿Sabes donde la puedo encontrar? - preguntó Boromir de nuevo  
  
- Se marchó ya hace tiempo con Kémmotar, un Elfo hijo de unos amigos de su padre  
  
- Vaya... Bueno gracias igualmente  
  
Boromir caminó de regreso a casa pensando si ese Elfo sería con el que al principio tenía que quedar obligada... Sonrió al recordar a Sinde, aunque le entristecia la idea de pensar que lo más seguro es que no volviera a verla....  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno! Parecía que la inspiración se había ido del todo! Pero no! Aquí ha empezado a salir algo por fin... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que dejéis review! Gracias a Elanta, Lothluin, cari-chan, Siobhan, Anariel y a todas las que me habéis dejado review alguna vez!!!  
  
* * * 


	20. La partida de Boromir

Capítulo 20 .-  
  
Aredhel observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. No pensaba salir hasta que no se le notara. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba que Boromir se fuera... Había intentado disimularlo toda la tarde y creía haberlo conseguido, pues el chico no había echo ningún comentario al respecto. Se frotó los ojos de nuevo, pues sintió que las lagrimas volvían a amenazar, y entonces comprendió que necesitaba hablar con alguien.  
  
Salió corriendo de su habitación para evitar que alguien le viese la cara hasta que llegó delante de una de las puertas. No tardaron mucho en abrirla en respuesta de los golpes que le dio Dhel.  
  
Al principio Faramir la observó sorprendido, pero luego sin decir nada la abrazó. Ella se dejó consolar en silencio.  
  
- No va a pasar nada. Es un viaje seguro - dijo él después de muchísimo rato  
  
- Lo sé... - musitó ella muy flojito  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Odio las despedidas... Me hacen el efecto que son para siempre - declaró Dhel  
  
- Esta no es para siempre, tan solo son unos meses. Estate tranquila - dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Aunque quizás deberías hablar de esto con Boromir  
  
- ¿Estás de broma? No quiero que piense que soy una inmadura  
  
- No va a pensarlo. Ve a verle, aprovecha esta noche  
  
La chica pensó acerca de si hacer lo que Faramir le proponía o no, y luego aceptó que quería ver a Boromir por última vez en los próximos meses.  
  
Encontró al chico dando las últimas indicaciones a algunos de los capitanes de la guardia, pero cuando vio a la chica se despidió de ellos de inmediato.  
  
- Hola preciosa - la saludó con una sonrisa y un beso - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Quizá lo encuentres una tontería pero me han venido unas ganas enormes de estar contigo antes de que te vayas - dijo ella avergonzada mirando al suelo  
  
- ¿Has estado llorando? - preguntó él directamente  
  
- No seas absurdo. ¿Por qué iba a llorar? - mintió Dhel  
  
- No sé - Boromir se encogió de hombros - Anda ven  
  
El chico cogió a Dhel de la mano y la condujo hasta un pequeño jardín que quedaba algo levantado del resto de la ciudadela, en la parte norte de esta.  
  
- Cada vez que me eches de menos puedes venir aquí y mirar al norte - le dijo  
  
- No será lo mismo... - musitó ella  
  
- Lo sé... ¡Pero que es esa cara! Parece como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo para siempre!  
  
- No nos estamos despidiendo, aún no. Sabes que odio las despedidas  
  
- Cierto, dejemos la despedida para cuando sea inevitable - asintió Boromir  
  
Ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos del jardín y allí se abrazaron en silencio. Al rato, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba Boromir se desperezó  
  
- Tengo que ir a encargarme de algunos asuntos antes de irme... Nos vemos mañana por la mañana ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Ella lo miró pero no dijo nada.  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir repasó mentalmente que no se dejaba nada por hacer. Estaba agotado y quería ir a dormir pero debía asegurarse que lo dejaba todo bajo control.  
  
Faramir lo observó bostezar : - Deberías irte a dormir, si te ha quedado algo por hacer ya me encargaré  
  
Su hermano le miró agradecido  
  
- Una última cosa... ¿Has hablado con Dhel? - preguntó Faramir  
  
- Si, hemos estado juntos esta tarde - declaró su hermano mayor  
  
- ¿Sabes? - dijo el chico más joven con una sonrisa - Si hace pongamos 5 años me hubieran dicho que acabarías con Dhel no me lo creo  
  
- ¿Tan mala pareja hacemos? - preguntó Boromir divertido  
  
- No! Al contrario, sois encantadores los dos - declaró Faramir - Lo que pasa es que estabais discutiendo todo el día y no parecía que os ibais a enamorar. Y como tu siempre tenías a las más bellas mujeres a tus pies...  
  
- Ya... Pero Dhel es la mejor de todas. - los ojos del chico se iluminaron al pensar en ella  
  
- ¿Y esa Elfa? Yo hubiera apostado todo lo que quisieras a que te ibas a enamorar de ella...  
  
- El otro día fui a verla pero se había marchado... Vete a saber donde está. Se marchó con ese Elfo... Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella... - murmuró él  
  
- Que Dhel no te oiga decir esto o se va a poner muy celosa - rió Faramir  
  
- No digas bobadas - Boromir rió con él  
  
Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirándose en silencio y luego se abrazaron  
  
- No se lo digas a Dhel pero tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a este viaje... - dijo Boromir  
  
- Lo sé... Yo también lo tengo - dijo Faramir mirándolo seriamente - Y mi ofrecimiento a ir en tu lugar sigue en pie  
  
Boromir negó con la cabeza : - Tu tienes cosas que hacer en Minas Ithilien y Henneth Annûn. Está decidido, iré yo.  
  
- A papá tampoco le gusta la idea de que te vayas tu, sobretodo en estos tiempos que corren  
  
- Pues va a tener que resignarse.  
  
- Una cosa solo, vete con cuidado. Hazlo por Dhel - dijo Faramir  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? Tendremos tiempo mañana por la mañana para despedirnos  
  
- Lo sé, pero no quiero hablar de esto delante de todos - dijo Faramir  
  
Boromir asintió : - Claro. Y ten por seguro que iré con cuidado, por Dhel, por papá y por ti. Te lo prometo.  
  
Su hermano le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, confiaba en su hermano más que en nadie.  
  
Después de esto Boromir se fue hacía su habitación para descansar. Al día siguiente le esperaba el inicio de un viaje largo y duro...  
  
* * *  
  
El sol apenas despuntaba esa mañana de junio cuando Boromir acabó de cargar todo el equipaje en su caballo: había ropa y comida para el largo viaje que le esperaba. Según los mapas el valle de Rivendel estaba realmente lejos, y con caballo se solía tardar unos dos meses aproximadamente. Miró a su alrededor por última vez ya sin esperanza.  
  
- ¿Qué le has hecho? - preguntó Faramir que estaba a su lado  
  
- Absolutamente nada - dijo él bajando la cabeza  
  
- ¿Entonces porqué no viene a despedirte? Sabe que estarás fuera varios meses.  
  
- ¿Te crees que si lo supiera la estaría buscando? - dijo Boromir perdiendo la calma  
  
- Bueno, bueno, tranquilo. No he dicho nada - dijo Faramir  
  
Algunos soldados junto con Faramir y Denethor habían ido hasta la salida de Minas Tirith para despedir a su capitán que partía hacía el norte, la única que faltaba era Aredhel.  
  
- Es hora de irse hijo - dijo el Senescal  
  
- Si - él asintió con la cabeza pensando que no tenía más sentido seguir esperando a la chica. Si no estaba allí en ese momento quería decir que ya no vendría.  
  
Aprovechó cuando fue a darle un abrazo a Faramir para despedirse de él para susurrarle : - Despídete de Dhel por mi y dile que la quiero...  
  
Su hermano asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Boromir montó y sin mirar atrás, pues le dolía profundamente que la chica no hubiera estado allí para despedirse se marchó rumbo al norte.  
  
* * *  
  
Mmmmm... ¿Algo corto no? Pero es k para que fuera algo que dejara con una duda tenía que cortarlo ahí... jejejejeje Mis mini vacaciones de una semana sin escribir nada me han oxidado un poco y tengo la sensación que esto me ha quedado medio raro.... En fin, dejad reviews ¿vale?  
  
* * * 


	21. El principio del viaje hacia Rivendel

Capítulo 21 .-  
  
Boromir dejó que su caballo pastara libremente por ese pequeño prado soleado que había encontrado y se dispuso a descansar un rato y a comer.  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación se sentó cerca del riachuelo que le había decidido a parar un rato en ese lugar. Estaba ya aburrido de viajar solo, y eso que sólo era su segundo día de viaje. Le quedaba un largo camino por delante.  
  
Se echó sobre la verde hierba mientras el sol le acariciaba las mejillas. Pronto notó el hocico de su caballo husmeando a su lado.  
  
- Si chico, yo también me aburro... - le dijo sin abrir los ojos. No quería hacer ni ese esfuerzo - Esto de hablar sólo con un caballo empieza a ser preocupante...  
  
El caballo soltó un relincho. Boromir se apoyó sobre un codo y lo miró : - A veces parece como si entendieses lo que digo.  
  
Entonces a el chico le pareció ver un destello de comprensión en los ojos del animal, y antes que se diera cuenta se encontró hablando con él. Contándole todo lo que le preocupaba.  
  
- Pues estoy triste... Porqué la chica más maravillosa del mundo no vino a despedirme... ¿Qué le hice para que se enfadara y no viniera? Sé que no le gustan las despedidas pero... Podía haber echo una excepción... Digo yo vaya... Por una vez podría haber dejado de ser tan testaruda...  
  
El animal, tal y como si entendiera todo, iba dando relinchos, y le daba amistosos golpes de hocico en un brazo.  
  
Al final, gracias al sol y la suave brisa que hacían que Boromir estuviera muy a gusto allí, se quedó dormido, sin darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba observando...  
  
* * *  
  
En Minas Tirith, Faramir estaba preocupado. Hacía dos días que Dhel se negaba a salir de su habitación. No abría la puerta ni hablaba. Era como si no estuviera...  
  
- Dhel por favor... No puedes encerrarte ahí para siempre. Algún día vas a tener que comer - el chico hizo la última tentativa de ese día  
  
Le pareció oír un débil murmullo triste tras la puerta de madera que no logró entender.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó  
  
Pero nada le respondió. Faramir dio un suspiro de resignación y se alejó unos pasos.  
  
- No forzaré la puerta porque respeto tus decisiones... Si sales ven a verme. Estaré haciendo mi guardia en la orilla este del río.  
  
El chico se alejó hasta encontrar al soldado que hacía guardia en esa parte de la Casa de los Senescales.  
  
- Ve al ala oeste y vigila la última puerta del pasillo. Si la señorita que está dentro sale avísame de inmediato.  
  
El soldado asintió con la cabeza y sin hacer pregunta alguna se dirigió hacia allí donde Faramir le había indicado.  
  
El chico se quedó justo allí donde estaba, sin ánimo de hacer nada más. Su amiga se negaba a salir, hablar o comer y su hermano se había ido lejos. Se sentía desfallecer. Le hubiese gustado consultar con Gandalf esos asuntos, pero el mago hacía tiempo que no venía por Minas Tirith. La última vez que le había visto se había encerrado por horas en la biblioteca y al salir se fue tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo a decirle nada. Parecía que algo le preocupaba... A lo mejor si se marchaba a alguna parte conseguiría olvidar.  
  
Con esa idea fue a ver a Denethor, que se encontraba meditabundo en su trono.  
  
- Papá  
  
- Dime Faramir - el Senescal no levantó la cabeza  
  
- Me preguntaba si tendrías alguna misión para mi... Me gustaría irme fuera de aquí. Ahora mismo me trae demasiados recuerdos de tiempos mejores - dijo el chico tristemente  
  
- Un guerrero de Gondor tiene que aprender a esconder sus sentimientos en segundo termino. Por ahora haces falta aquí. No hay ningún sentido pensar en tiempos mejores, el pasado ya no se puede recuperar. Vive el presente, y si no te gusta has de resignarte. - dijo Denethor seriamente  
  
Faramir iba a replicar duramente, pero pensó que eso solo complicaría las cosas, así que con un suspiro de resignación dijo : - Tienes razón papá, lo siento.  
  
- Ve a la orilla este con algunos soldados y haz guardia. Los ataques de los orcos no cesan por demasiados días...  
  
- Claro  
  
Una vez estuvo fuera de su habitación, Faramir descargó toda su frustración contra una de las paredes blancas de la gran entrada.  
  
Entonces unas palabras que Gandalf le dijo esa vez que lloraba porqué Aredhel se había ido le volvieron claras a la mente, como si hubiera llegado el momento de recordarlas:  
  
"Aunque ahora todo de parezca oscuro y triste recuerda esto: Siempre habrán tiempos peores, más oscuros y mucho más tristes. Y cuando pierdas todo lo que te es más querido, cuando sientas que no hay más razón para vivir y creas que todo se desvanece a tu alrededor, no te hundas, no te rindas, haz de tu fortaleza tu mejor arma y sigue adelante, pues una luz de esperanza te llegará del lugar más inesperado, y lo que siempre debes recordar es que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen ser"  
  
Nunca supo porqué, pero Faramir sabía que ese era el comienzo de los tiempos más oscuros y mucho más tristes a los que el mago se había referido....  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir notaba que había alguien cerca, y que no se trataba sólo de su caballo. Pensó que si seguía pareciendo dormido a lo mejor salía y podía atrapar a su espía.  
  
Y así fue, pronto oyó como alguien pisaba suavemente las hojas secas que había en el suelo cerca de donde estaba él. Y así, sin hacer movimientos bruscos fue bajando lentamente su mano hacía la empuñadura de su espada que colgaba de su cintura, y luego con un rápido movimiento la empuñó y acorraló a una figura encapuchada contra el tronco del árbol bajo el cual el hijo del Senescal dormía.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - preguntó sosteniendo el filo de la espada junto al cuello de su espía.  
  
- ¿Quieres apartar esto?  
  
El chico se sorprendió al reconocer la voz, y con una mano temblorosa apartó la capucha que le cubría el rostro : tras ella aparecieron unos inconfundibles rizos negros como la noche y le llegó una olor muy familiar a flores silvestres.  
  
- ¿Dhel? - Boromir aún no salía de su asombro  
  
- Claro! ¿Quién te creías?  
  
- Pero tu... tu... ¡estabas en Minas Tirith!  
  
- Ahora está claro que no. No puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez  
  
- Uff.. no entiendo nada - el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo  
  
- ¿Tan complicado es? Odiaba la idea de separarme de ti por tantos meses y te seguí a escondidas. - dijo Dhel con una sonrisa  
  
Boromir le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Y ahora podrías bajar esta espada? Ya ves que no soy peligrosa - la chica apartó un poco la espada que seguía contra su cuello con la punta de un dedo  
  
- Tu no, pero este viaje si Dhel  
  
- Lo sé, pero yendo contigo no tengo ningún miedo. - dijo ella sonriendo  
  
- Pero si no has dicho a nadie que te ibas van a preocuparse - volvió a decir él  
  
- Faramir no es tonto. Si no me ve en mi habitación ya se lo pensará  
  
- De todas formas en el próximo pueblo al que lleguemos le mandaremos un mensaje  
  
- Aún no has dicho una palabra acerca de si te había gustado que te siguiera... - murmuró ella  
  
- Hay que ver como cambias de tema - Boromir la miró con una sonrisa - ¿Pues que quieres que me parezca? Me encanta que hayas venido. Viajar sólo era lo más aburrido del mundo y contigo no puedo desear compañía mejor  
  
Por unos instantes se olvidaron del viaje que debían continuar y de todo lo que tenían a su alrededor.  
  
Cuando se decidieron a continuar el sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas.  
  
- Pronto llegaremos a Rohan y desde allí podremos informar a Faramir - dijo Boromir.  
  
- ¿Cuántas veces vas a repetirlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme sentir mal por haber echo sufrir inútilmente a Faramir? - preguntó Dhel frunciendo el ceño  
  
- Sabes que no  
  
- Pues lo parece  
  
- Dhel no empecemos que tenemos un largo camino por delante y si nos lo tenemos que pasar discutiendo... - dijo Boromir  
  
- Es cierto, es cierto... Perdóname  
  
No cabía duda que ambos habían cambiado, pues antes utilizaban cualquier excusa para discutirse.  
  
- Si esto hubiera pasado hace tres años ya estaríamos discutiendo - dijo Boromir recordando eso mismo  
  
- Es verdad. Pensaba que eras el chico más odioso de todo Gondor  
  
- ¿Eso pensabas? - preguntó Boromir cruzándose de brazos  
  
- ¡Claro! Si no dejabas de hacerme rabiar  
  
- Lo hacía porqué me encantaba verte enfadada. Esa forma que tienes de arrugar la frente... Es encantadora - el chico se echó a reír  
  
- No sé donde le encuentras la gracia  
  
Pero pronto rieron los dos.  
  
- Dhel... Que me hayas seguido es la mejor tontería que hayas echo jamás - Boromir acercó el caballo al de ella y le tomó la mano, y así cabalgaron hasta que la noche estaba ya muy entrada.  
  
En un claro del bosque a través del cual pasaban en ese momento se detuvieron para comer algo y para pasar la noche.  
  
- Me temo que sólo tengo algo de fruta para comer - dijo Boromir buscando entre sus cosas  
  
- Lo suponía - dijo ella con un suspiro. - Los hombres no servís para estas cosas.  
  
Boromir vio atónito como Aredhel sacaba de entre sus cosas una pequeña olla y algunas verduras.  
  
- Tu sólo encárgate de hacer un buen fuego.  
  
- No sé que haría sin ti - dijo Boromir levantándose para cumplir la petición de la chica.  
  
- Un caballero de Gondor que depende de una señorita... Que vergüenza - dijo Dhel con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
Al fin y al cabo ese día de viaje había ido maravillosamente bien, pensó Boromir mientras comía en silencio al lado de la chica.  
* * *  
  
¿Qué os creíais? Que iba a dejar que Boromir muriese sin despedirse de Aredhel? No! Si yo soy la primera en odiar los finales tristes! Ya tenía pensado que Dhel le acompañara al menos hasta Rivendel. Ya que tardé en hacer la pareja la voy a mantener hasta el último momento!  
  
Dejad reviews por favooooooor!!!  
  
* * * 


	22. En Rohan

Capítulo 22 .-  
  
Un día cualquiera se alzaba en Rohan. El sol que se levantaba perezoso en el cielo y lo inundaba todo con sus primeros rayos dorados indicaba a los aldeanos que un nuevo día empezaba.  
  
En una pequeña aldea, las mujeres que madrugadoras salían de sus casas para ir al mercado a comprar no podían dejar de observar de reojo la pequeña discusión que una pareja había iniciado justo en la entrada del pueblo.  
  
- ¡Te dije que era el camino de la izquierda! - la chica morena parecía nerviosa  
  
- ¡Claro! Tu siempre lo sabes todo - le respondió él  
  
- No lo sé todo, pero estuve viviendo en Rohan y Edoras quedaba justo hacía el otro lado  
  
- ¿Has estado alguna vez en Edoras?  
  
- No, pero...  
  
- ¿Entonces como sabes que no estamos allí? - el chico tenía cara de triunfo  
  
- ¡Ah claro! Tonta de mi! ¿Cómo no darme cuenta que estábamos en la mismísima capital? ¡Mira! Si aquí mismo tenemos el palacio dorado de Meduseld - la mano de ella se quedó señalando una humilde cabaña echa íntegramente de madera  
  
- Se ve que tu nunca te equivocas ¿verdad Dhel?  
  
- Yo si que me equivoco Boromir, pero al menos cuando alguien me da una indicación la escucho y no dejo que mi estúpido orgullo me domine  
  
Boromir le echó una mala mirada a su compañera antes de dirigirse a una de las mujeres que pasaba por allí cerca.  
  
- Perdone... ¿Sabe desde donde podríamos enviar un mensaje a Minas Tirith?  
  
- Creo que si va a ver el capataz de la aldea, le podrá ayudar. Se comunica con mucha gente y supongo que les podrá hacer enviar el mensaje  
  
- Muchas gracias señora, que pase un buen día - Boromir hizo gala de toda su buena educación y le dedicó una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Dónde quedan esos modales cuando tratas conmigo? - dijo Dhel cuando él volvió a su lado  
  
El chico suspiró y se abstuvo de contestar. Llevaban ya 7 días juntos a todas horas, y eso empezaba a notarse... Aunque esa era su primera pelea seria, no habían dejado de tener pequeñas enganchadas.  
  
- Iré a ver al capataz e intentaré enviarle un mensaje a Faramir. - dijo él  
  
- Yo daré una vuelta por aquí - dijo Dhel señalando el pequeño mercado. Le entusiasmaban las pequeñas cosas que se podían encontrar en esos sitios, y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad.  
* * *  
  
¡Maldita chica irresponsable! Faramir no podía creer que Aredhel se hubiera marchado sin tan siquiera avisar! Al final, preocupado por la falta de habla y de comida de su amiga decidió olvidar los buenos modales y la consideración y avisó al herrero para que desmontara el pomo y la cerradura de la pesada puerta de madera.  
  
Su sorpresa fue cuando encontró la habitación completamente vacía, así como la mitad de uno de los armarios. Faltaban también las ropas de viaje. No había otra explicación... ¡Había seguido a Boromir! Pero eso no podía dejar de preocuparlo ya que los caminos eran peligrosos, llenos de lobos y otras criaturas... ¿Y si no había conseguido encontrar a su hermano?  
  
No sabía que hacer. Maldijo el día en que empezó a depender en los consejos de Gandalf y se olvidó de tomar sus propias decisiones, pues ahora que el mago faltaba era un completo inútil.  
  
Faramir dejaba que le vendaran el brazo con expresión ausente. La causa de su presencia en las Casas de Curación esa mañana no era más que un encuentro desafortunado con un lobo cuando apenas acababa de llegar a su puesto de vigilancia; un corte sin importancia fue todo lo que resultó de ese encuentro.  
  
- Listo joven Faramir - le dijo la rolliza enfermera con una sonrisa  
  
- Muchas gracias - él abandonó la estancia sin decir nada más, pero antes que pudiera volver a sus quehaceres matutinos, un soldado fue a avisarle que su padre quería verle  
  
Denethor tenia un aspecto hosco sentado en la silla. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban corridas por lo que había un aspecto oscuro y lóbrego por doquier.  
  
- ¿Papá? - dijo Faramir  
  
- Un grupo muy numeroso de orcos ha salido de Mordor y se dirigen hacia aquí. Prepara la defensa de inmediato - respondió el Senescal  
  
- ¿Cómo... como lo sabes?  
  
- Lo he visto... - dijo el hombre con un tino de misterio en su voz  
  
- ¿Lo has visto? - Faramir tenia la sensación de que esa conversación era irreal, ya fuera por la atmósfera de esa habitación o por las cosas que su padre decía.  
  
- No hagas preguntas inútiles y haz lo que te he dicho! - ordenó Denethor alzando la voz  
  
Faramir asustado abandonó la habitación, con un peso en el estomago que más que nerviosismo por el combate que tenía que librar era de preocupación por su padre.  
* * *  
  
Boromir contempló a Aredhel. Ella estaba admirando un trozo de seda y se lo probaba a modo de chal. El color vino de este resaltaba como rojo sobre negro con sus rizos oscuros. El vendedor se lo intentaba vender, pero ella se excusó diciendo que no tenía el suficiente dinero. Al girarse para seguir mirando, sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico y le sonrió.  
  
- Has tardado mucho - le reprendió al tiempo que se acercaba  
  
- Lo siento, ha costado que el hombre accediera.  
  
- ¿Pero todo arreglado?  
  
- Si, el mensaje le llegará a Faramir dentro de dos días - Boromir hizo una pausa para cambiar de tema - Eso que te probabas de quedaba realmente muy bien  
  
- Si, pero era muy caro, además, me han fascinado mucho más esos puestos de joyas que hay más abajo - la chica señaló el final de la calle donde se encontraban.  
  
- ¿En serio? No los he visto - dijo él  
  
- Da igual... Son demasiado caras... ¿Podemos continuar?  
  
- Yo había pensado descansar por hoy aquí. Tampoco hay prisa en llegar a Rivendel y ya se está haciendo la hora de comer  
  
- Por mi perfecto - dijo ella con una soñadora sonrisa al pensar que por fin esa noche dormiría en una cama blanda. - Ahí he visto una posada  
  
* * *  
  
El crepúsculo acababa con el día lentamente. La luz dorada lo bañaba todo a medida que las sombras se alargaban.  
  
Boromir y Aredhel paseaban por un camino ribeteado de abedules, las hojas de los cuales se mecían suavemente con la brisa, que terminaba en una pequeña plaza en forma de semicírculo donde algunos niños jugaban.  
  
- Parece increíble que tan cerca de aquí haya malos tiempos... - dijo ella con un suspiro  
  
- Si. Aquí se respira una paz que se agradece - asintió Boromir con una sonrisa.  
  
La vista de ambos quedó clavada en un niño que no debía tener más de cinco años que intentaba subir a un árbol. Trepaba unos cuantos metros y volvía a resbalar por el grueso tronco hasta el suelo. Pero el pequeño no desistía, continuaba una y otra vez.  
  
- Es casi tan testarudo como tu - comentó Boromir con buen humor  
  
Dhel le sacó la lengua como toda respuesta.  
  
Boromir se quedó observando el niño unos momentos antes de levantarse y acercarse a él.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? - preguntó ella, pero la pregunta quedó sin respuesta.  
  
Pronto vio como empezaba a hablar con el niño y acto seguido trepaba por el árbol sujetándose con fuerza en las ramas para enseñarle como se hacía. El niño le imitó y se instaló sin problemas junto a él, entre las ramas.  
  
- Tu amigo es increíble. Araphor no había conseguido nunca subir a ese árbol  
  
Dhel se dio cuenta por primera vez que tenía a una niña rubia sentada a su lado.  
  
- Boromir enseñaría a cualquiera a hacer cualquier cosa... - dijo ella sonriendo. No iba a reconocerlo, pero ver a Boromir jugando con ese niño en ese momento le encantaba. Se le veía tan tierno.  
  
- ¿También me enseñaría a mi a hacerme lo que tu llevas en el pelo? - la niña tocó con cuidado la melena de Dhel, que llevaba recogida en parte.  
  
- Eso puedo hacértelo yo - rió ella. - Ven, acércate  
  
Cuando Aredhel casi terminaba de peinar el rubio cabello de la niña, llegaron Boromir el niño llamado Araphor.  
  
- ¿Tenéis hijos? - preguntó el niño de golpe  
  
Ambos sintieron como se les subían los colores a las mejillas aunque trataron de ocultarlo.  
  
- Emmm... No... De echo no... - dijo ella con un hilo de voz  
  
- Pues deberíais. A mi me gustaría que fueras mi mamá y me peinases todos los días. - dijo la niña  
  
- ¡Y a mi que me enseñaras a luchar con la espada! - dijo el niño utilizando una rama de las del suelo como arma.  
  
Las horas hasta la noche pasaron rápidas en presencia de esos dos hermanos, así como la despedida pues ambos tenían que estar en casa antes que la luna luciera del todo alta en el cielo.  
  
- Esos niños eran encantadores - dijo Boromir al tiempo que tomaban el camino de abedules de regreso a la posada  
  
- No sabía que te gustaran los niños - le respondió ella con una sonrisa  
  
- Y no me gustaban... O eso creía antes de conocerlos.  
  
- Todos hemos sido niños, y como tal jugando con uno podemos recordar esos años felices  
  
- Quiero tener al menos un par cuando nos casemos - Boromir dijo eso como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pero a Dhel fue como si infinitas plumas se le revolvieran en el estomago.  
  
- ¿Cu... cuando nos casemos? - balbuceó ella  
  
- Por supuesto! Porque nos casaremos ¿verdad?  
  
- Ah no se... En teoría es el chico que hace la proposición a la chica, y esta aún no me ha llegado... - dijo ella  
  
- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Te la acabo de hacer!  
  
- ¿Eso ha sido una proposición de matrimonio? ¡Ni en sueños!  
  
- ¿Pero que es lo que quieres? - preguntó él con tono enfadado  
  
- Que no seas tan presuntuoso ni tengas tan por seguro que aceptaré que ni te dignas a hacer una proposición formal - ella se cruzó de brazos  
  
- Pues si no quieres no hace falta que aceptes!  
  
Boromir cogió un camino distinto, desviándose hacia la derecha  
  
- ¡Maldito orgulloso! - exclamó ella antes de seguir con su camino  
  
* * *  
  
Faramir releyó la carta sintiéndose más aliviado. O sea que Dhel se las había apañado para dar con Boromir y convencerle que le dejara acompañarle. Era única.  
  
Hermano,  
  
Supongo que ya habrás notado la ausencia de Dhel en Minas Tirith, por eso te escribo, para que no te preocupes en exceso por ella, ya que me siguió y ahora viajará conmigo hasta Rivendel, y luego también volveremos juntos. Ya sabes lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser, por lo que no he podido negarme. Siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya.  
  
Sin más que decir por ahora. Recuerdos a papá  
  
BOROMIR  
  
La carta era corta pero explícita, tal y como siempre las solía escribir Boromir. No le gustaba malgastar el tiempo escribiendo puras estupideces. Al menos parecía que por el camino todo estaba tranquilo... Maldijo el día que se comprometió con su padre en llevar a cabo todas las misiones en Henneth Annûn y en las orillas del Anduin.  
  
Esperaba que al menos no se hubieran peleado en exceso... Ambos podían ser tan testarudos a veces.... Ya debían estar llegando a Rivendel, calculó. Tenía ganas de tenerlos pronto de regreso, pues odiaba estar solo en Minas Tirith, solo con la compañía de Denethor que cada día tenia una actitud más hosca, oscura y misteriosa. Faramir sabía que algo estaba pasando... Pero simplemente no se atrevía a preguntar. Y así entre peleas, misiones y alguna charla esporádica con algunos de los montaraces que tenía a su cargo pasaba sus solitarios días en la ciudadela  
  
* * *  
  
Wooooo! Al fin! En verdad la inspiración no venía y tampoco me acababa de convencer este capitulo, tengo la sensación que quedó algo raro pero en fin, me decidí a ponerlo pq estaba tardando eternidades ya xD  
  
Decidme que os ha parecido!!! O sea, con otras palabras... Dejad reviews!!!  
* * * 


	23. El valle de Imladris

Capítulo 23 .-  
  
El crepúsculo iluminaba con luz dorada las esbeltas construcciones elficas ese atardecer en el que Boromir y Aredhel llegaron a Rivendel.  
  
Unos elfos les fueron a atender de inmediato, ayudándoles a desmontar y a descargar el equipaje.  
  
- El señor Elrond hace días que os espera - dijo uno de ellos  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Boromir confuso  
  
- Boromir hijo del senescal de Minas Tirith de Gondor y su acompañante. Tenemos vigilantes en muchas millas a la redonda. Los tiempos no son seguros. Estábamos informados - respondió el otro.  
  
- ¿Podemos ir a hablar con Elrond? - preguntó de nuevo el chico  
  
- En cuanto os hagáis instalado.  
  
Los dos elfos condujeron a los recién llegados por pasillos hasta una amplia habitación donde había una cama con dosel, un hogar y un pequeño balcón. Suelo, paredes y techo, todo estaba echo de madera, lo que le daba un aspecto agradable y acogedor.  
  
Dhel se dejó caer en la cama. Hacía muchos días que no probaba una.  
  
- ¿Te importa ir tu? - dijo acurrucándose - Yo estoy muerta  
  
Boromir la miró con una sonrisa : - Por supuesto que no. No tardaré  
  
Cuando la soledad de la habitación la rodeó, ella no pudo evitar pensar en esa proposición de matrimonio que él le había echo... Aún no le había dado una respuesta, pero se negaba a hacerlo si Boromir no se esforzaba más... Aunque de echo tenía tantísimas ganas que hubiera aceptado de inmediato si sólo él hubiera insistido un poco más... Pero el tema parecía olvidado.... Estas preocupaciones no impidieron, por eso, que la chica cayera rápidamente dormida.  
  
* * *  
  
Elrond tenía un aspecto mezcla de sabiduría y elegancia que impresionaba. Eso pensó Boromir al verle vestido de azul y plata sentado en el salón principal de la casa.  
  
- El hijo del Senescal de Minas Tirith supongo... - dijo Elrond al verle entrar  
  
- Exacto  
  
- Bueno, pues tu dirás que requieres de mi  
  
- Pues verá, últimamente mi hermano y yo hemos tenido unos sueños comunes acerca de algo llamado el daño de Isildur. Y en la biblioteca de Minas Tirith solo he encontrado simples leyendas acerca de un anillo de poder ilimitado...  
  
- ¿Y no te has parado a pensar que quizá no sean leyendas?  
  
Boromir miró al medioelfo sorprendido... ¿Estaba insinuando que ese anillo del que se hablaba en todas las leyendas existía en realidad?  
  
- Pero no son más que leyendas creadas por los antepasados....  
  
- Dentro de dos días se va a celebrar un Concilio con gente que ha llegado a Imladris en busca de consejo - Elrond hizo una pausa - o incluso de refugio, y curiosamente, parte de una leyenda los une a todos...  
  
- No le comprendo...  
  
- Lo comprenderás  
  
Boromir salió de la habitación confuso. ¿Y si realmente ese anillo no fuera solo una leyenda? Si existiera realmente y tuviera todo el poder que dicen quizá podría servir para liberar a Minas Tirith de los constantes ataques... Para devolver la paz y poder vivir tranquilamente... Sólo con ese anillo, Gondor volvería a ser tranquila...  
  
El chico sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. No hacía más que pensar tonterías! Había leído que todo lo que tenia ese anillo de poderoso, lo tenía de traicionero... Además, lo más probable era que no existiera. Los Elfos solían tomarse muy en serio todas las leyendas, simplemente porqué ellos estaban a punto de empezar a formar parte de una....  
  
Y esa explicación le tranquilizó por el momento....  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Dhel se levantó ya había oscurecido, pero no había ni rastro de Boromir. Al menos sus cosas estaban justo ahí donde las había dejado.  
  
Salió de la habitación con paso indeciso, sin saber muy bien hacía donde se dirigía. Así que se apoyó en una de las barandillas de madera clara y dejó reposar su vista por el paisaje: las interminables cascadas por las que descendían aguas cristalinas que se tornaban blancas cuanto más se acercaban a la base, y cuando alcanzaba el llano suelo se embalsaba de mil modos diferentes, inventando en cada accidente geográfico una nueva manera de emboscarse. Los árboles que tales como pequeños puntos verdes bordaban las colinas que rodeaban el valle donde la construcción élfica de Rivendel estaba edificada...  
  
Estiró los brazos para desperezarse.  
  
- ¿Verdad que es precioso?  
  
Dhel se giró sobresaltada al oír una voz melodiosa justo a su espalda. Al hacerlo se topó directamente con unos risueños ojos azules que pertenecían a un elfo de cabellos dorados... A decir verdad nunca había visto a alguien tan rubio...  
  
- S.. Si... Realmente bonito... - dijo sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada sin razón aparente  
  
- Hace milenios que vivo aquí y contemplo el mismo paisaje y nunca me canso - el Elfo se apoyó a su lado en la barandilla.  
  
- Eso de vivir tanto tiempo se me hace extraño... - comentó ella  
  
- Y a mi eso de vivir tan poco - el elfo no quitaba la sonrisa para nada  
  
La chica miró con curiosidad las orejas de su recién llegada compañía. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar unas y las encontraba de lo más curiosas en esa extraña forma picuda....  
  
- ¡Ay por Eru! ¿Pero donde están mis modales? - dijo el elfo de golpe - Yo soy Glorfindel, señor de la flor dorada  
  
- Yo soy Aredhel, de Gondor - dijo ella correspondiéndole a la sonrisa que él le ofrecía involuntariamente.  
  
Glorfindel le besó delicadamente la mano, haciendo gala de unos modales que la chica hacía años que no experimentaba.  
  
En ese momento un Elfo de cabellos oscuros llegó precipitadamente  
  
- ¡Glorfindel! Papá dice que quiere verte - dijo entre jadeos  
  
- ¿Ahora? Que inoportuno.... Había quedado con Miluinel y no quiero que piense que me escondo de ella...  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el elfo confuso ante los susurros del otro  
  
- Escucha Elrohir... Tendrías que hacerme un favor  
  
- Claro, lo que sea  
  
- Ve junto al puente. Allí estará esa elfa de pelo castaño que se llama Miluinel. Me está esperando. Dile que no puedo ir, que la iré a buscar en cuanto Elrond me deje  
  
Aredhel lo escuchaba todo confusa. Demasiados nombres extraños y a la vez maravillosos para un solo momento.  
  
- Encantado de conocerte Aredhel de Gondor. Nos veremos en otra ocasión pero ahora me voy volando - sólo había desaparecido su sonrisa del rostro momentos antes cuando pensaba que hacer con la cita que tenía con esa elfa, pero ya había vuelto a aparecer. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobarlo.  
  
- Por supuesto - dijo ella  
  
Cuando Glorfindel se hubo ido, Elrohir se quedó mirando con su profunda mirada gris a la chica. Ella se preguntó cuantos elfos podría llegar a ver en un solo día.  
  
- ¿De tan lejos has venido? - preguntó el elfo  
  
- Emmm... Si - dijo ella un tanto incómoda  
  
- ¿Y eso? Asuntos tan importantes tenías que tratar aquí?  
  
- Yo no, sólo he venido a acompañar a mi... - Aredhel se detuvo al no saber como definir a Boromir - ... amigo  
  
- Ah... Bueno en fin, tengo que ir a avisar a una elfa de que le han dado plantón. Hasta pronto!  
  
Mientras Dhel miraba como Elrohir se alejaba pensó que tal vez los elfos eran un tanto peculiares...  
  
* * *  
  
Un concilio donde había que tratar temas importantes... Esa era toda la solución que Elrond me había dado tras una larga conversación.... ¿Había sido sensato dejar Minas Tirith solo por un absurdo sueño? Además... Todas esas absurdas leyendas del anillo único de poder le parecían tonterías.  
  
Boromir miró a lo largo de los pasillos que tenía delante, intentando recordar por cual había venido, pero por más que se esforzaba todos le parecían iguales.  
  
- ¡Perdona! - llamó a un Elfo rubio que pasaba justo por su lado - ¿Podrías orientarme? Tengo la habitación en el ala este y no se como ir  
  
- Ah... Es que verás, yo también soy de fuera... - dijo él con un tanto de timidez - Y tampoco sé muy bien como regresar a mis aposentos...  
  
- Vaya, parece que ha venido gente de todos sitios aquí en estos días de incertidumbre... - comentó  
  
- ¿De que reino de los humanos eres tu?  
  
- Soy de Minas Tirith, la capital de Gondor - dijo él con orgullo - Boromir hijo de Denethor, senescal de la ciudadela y capital general de la guardia.  
  
- Yo soy Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, príncipe del Bosque Negro  
  
Ambos se dieron la mano con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Por allí también corren malos tiempos?  
  
- Desde hace mucho... Una sombra ocupó la parte sur y las arañas llegaron de todas partes... Mi padre apenas puede controlarlas... - explicó él con una sombra de dolor en su rostro  
  
- ¿Y por eso estás aquí? ¿Para pedir refuerzos?  
  
- No... - fue como si Legolas hubiera escondido sus ganas de hablar y apenas dijo nada más  
  
Boromir comprendió que no quería contarlo y no insistió  
  
- Bueno, pues voy a ver si consigo encontrar mi habitación... - dijo con media sonrisa  
  
- Tenna rato - dijo Legolas en el idioma de los elfos (hasta luego)  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno! Ahora si k no me he tardado! Es k para aliviar el estrés de los examenes por las noches después de cenar me pongo a escribir un rato... ¡y funciona! En fin.... Ya se acerca el final! Ya han llegado a Rivendel, por lo que ahora ya poco falta... Me va a dar muchísima pena tener que matarle ;__; Poshito mi Boromir! Le he cogido cariño ahora después de 23 capis manejándolo, k kereis xD  
  
En fin, dejad reviews ¿ok? ¡Me hacen feliz!  
* * * 


	24. Namarië Rivendel

Capítulo 24 .-  
  
El sol acababa de salir de detrás las montañas que abrazaban el vado, y Boromir acababa de recibir el mensaje de acudir a un concilio que se iba a celebrar esa misma mañana, donde según el elfo que se lo dijo quedarían resueltas todas sus dudas, pero Dhel no estaba invitada y eso le estaba suponiendo un problema.  
  
- ¿Y que se supone que esperas que haga yo al respecto? - se defendía él ante los gritos de su compañera  
  
- ¡Ve a hablar con Elrond y dile que tu compañera va a asistir también! Que no hay secretos entre nosotros y que yo lo sé todo - Dhel frunció el ceño  
  
- No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes... Así que te agradecería que dejaras de comportarte como una niña de cinco años  
  
Ella bajó la cabeza, vencida : - Vine para pasar rato contigo y desde que hemos llegado a penas te veo...  
  
- Lo pasaremos. Prometo que en cuanto acabe el concilio tendré todo el tiempo que quieras para ti.  
  
Dhel lo miró con desconfianza  
  
- Te lo prometo  
  
* * *  
  
Aredhel encontraba muy de su agrado los largos paseos por las terrazas que comprendía la casa de Elrond. Y mientras el interminable concilio se sucedía ella aprovechó para conocer un poco más de ese valle mágico. Aunque su paz duró hasta que Boromir la encontró. Hablaba sin parar sobre un anillo y su poder para salvar Gondor. El sol se ponía en el horizonte y lo teñía todo de tonalidades doradas y rojas.  
  
- ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo  
  
- ¿Sabes esas leyendas acerca del anillo único que tiene poder ilimitado? ¡Pues existe de verdad! Ese anillo en poder de Gondor serviría para derrotar al mal de Mordor!  
  
- ¿Nos dan el anillo? - preguntó Dhel sorprendida  
  
- No, tienen un plan mejor para él - por primera vez desde que había llegado, el ánimo de Boromir pareció decaer - Van a hacer una compañía para que lo lleve al corazón de Mordor y sea destruido en el Monte del Destino, donde fue creado  
  
La expresión del chico era de resignación, pero ella que lo conocía tan bien, sabía que Boromir pocas veces se resignaba a algo.  
  
- ¿Y que vamos a hacer pues?  
  
- Vamos a tener la ayuda del heredero de Isildur y de la Espada Quebrada que será forjada de nuevo. Viajaré con la Compañía y llegado el momento Aragorn y yo iremos a Minas Tirith y la defenderemos  
  
- ¡Con la Compañía! ¡A Mordor! ¿Te has quedado sin un gramo de juicio Boromir? - Dhel se sobresalto muchísimo al oír eso  
  
- Dhel escúchame! Tranquilízate  
  
- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡No puedes irte!  
  
- Haré algo en esta guerra te guste o no! - gritó él poniéndose a la defensiva también  
  
- Pues yo iré contigo!  
  
- No digas tonterías por favor  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Soy tan o más capaz que cualquiera que esté en la Compañía esa! ¿Por qué? Por ser mujer? ¡Eso es...!  
  
- ¡Para por favor! Intenta comprenderme... - Boromir suavizó el tono comprendiendo que gritando no llegarían a ninguna parte  
  
- ¡Puede pasarte cualquier cosa!  
  
- Te prometo que no va a pasarme nada... - agregó el chico con una media sonrisa  
  
- Eso son solo palabras... - Dhel lo miró desconfiada  
  
- Puedes confiar en ellas, Dhel  
  
Entonces Boromir sacó algo que tenía guardado entre los pliegues de su ropa. Lo sostuvo en alto para que ella pudiera verlo. Era un precioso colgante con una gema azulada colgando de él.  
  
- Ya sé que no es un anillo que es lo más habitual en estos casos, pero lo vi en el mercado de Rohan y decidí que tenía que ser para ti  
  
Ella cogió la joya que Boromir le tendía con manos temblorosas.  
  
- ¡Que preciosidad!  
  
- Aredhel  
  
La chica le miró sorprendida, pues él no solía usar su nombre completo  
  
- ¿Querrás casarte conmigo cuando vuelva después de todo esto a Minas Tirith?  
  
Dhel se quedó tan sorprendida que no le salieron las palabras. Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad: las perfectas construcciones elficas de escenario, con el sol enrojecido fundiéndose con las montañas y bañando el valle completo en tonalidades de fuego. Y a su lado el hombre que más amaba en el mundo proponiéndole matrimonio...  
  
- Si! - al final pudo reaccionar y de un salto se avalanzó encima de Boromir, que perdió el equilibrio.  
  
Ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo. Dhel encima y Boromir debajo. Se miraron un momento antes de estallar a reír. Y luego, mientras Arien desaparecía del cielo, ambos se demostraron bajo esa cúpula élfica con más que palabras su amor....  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Capitán Faramir! - el soldado llamó por tercera vez a su superior, y éste pareció reaccionar por primera vez.  
  
Los montaraces que había por ahí cerca se miraron unos con otros con preocupación. Desde hacía días su capitán, el señor Faramir parecía estar ausente, como si sólo estuviera en Ithilien físicamente, y mentalmente estuviera muy lejos de allí.  
  
Y era cierto, lo estaba. Le habían llegado ciertas informaciones acerca de esa leyenda, o al menos la historia que tenían calificada como tal. Y todo lo que sabía de él, que era muy poderoso pero altamente peligroso iba relacionado con ese viaje que habían emprendido su hermano y Dhel.  
  
Faramir no recordaba quien ni cuando se lo dijo. Un rostro desconocido, uno de tantos otros entre todos los montaraces que tenía a sus ordenes.  
  
Pero cuando preocupado había querido ir a hablar con su padre había sido rechazado. Y este era otro tema que le preocupaba: últimamente Denethor pasaba innumerables ratos encerrado en su habitación, su carácter era más tosco de lo habitual, y raramente accedía a hablar con alguien, ni tan siquiera con él, su hijo.  
  
Cuando volvió a la casa dejó con cansancio su espada sobre la cama y fue a llamar a la puerta de su padre.  
  
- ¿Quién es ahora? - dijo una voz desagradable desde el interior  
  
- Soy yo papá - dijo Faramir con cautela  
  
- ¡Vete! ¡No me molestes! - el chico oyó un grito de voz profunda  
  
- Sólo será un momento.... Por favor...  
  
- Que pesado eres... - un gruñido de resignación se oyó y Faramir pudo abrir la puerta. Sin embargo se quedó parado justo donde estaba, con una mano en el pomo de la gran puerta de madera de pino y la vista clavada en su padre, o en la persona que alguna vez lo había sido.  
  
A no ser porqué su buen juicio le decía que no podía ser, hubiera jurado que Denethor había envejecido 10 años de golpe. Su cabellera negra se había visto sustituida de golpe por una llena de canas. Los ojos parecían haberse hundido en la piel de la cara, que ahora lucía con muchas más arrugas..  
  
- ¿Te... te sientes bien papá? - preguntó Faramir notándose el palpitar del corazón más intenso  
  
- Nunca en mi vida había estado mejor - gruñó él - ¿Qué querías?  
  
- Saber como estabas... Me tenías preocupado  
  
- Ya ves que estoy bien. ¡Ahora vete! ¡Quiero estar solo!  
  
Cuando Faramir cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda soltó un suspiro, mezcla de tristeza y impotencia, pues sentía que él nada podía hacer para ayudar a su padre...  
  
Sus pasos le condujeron inconscientemente a lo alto de la muralla de la ciudadela y allí su vista se perdió hacía el norte.  
  
- Boromir... Regresa pronto... Minas Tirith te necesita  
  
* * *  
  
Boromir repasó visualmente la habitación para asegurarse que no se dejaba nada. Dhel lo miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta, donde se apoyaba con tristeza.  
  
- No te vayas - rogó con tristeza  
  
Él se acercó a la chica y le acarició el rostro con dulzura.  
  
- No va a pasar nada. Antes de que te des cuenta me tendrás de nuevo a tu lado - le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Ella sonrió, pero el peso que notaba en el estomago no desapareció.  
  
Ambos salieron tomados de la mano hasta donde los otros miembros de la Comunidad esperaban, ya todos listos para partir. Al verlos a los nueve ya en posición, a Dhel se le encogió aún más el corazón, y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Boromir, como no queriendo dejarlo ir jamás.  
  
- Hasta muy pronto Dhel - dijo él besándola. Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello sin dejar que el chico se apartara en seguida.  
  
- Piensa en mi - dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas  
  
- A cada minuto - Boromir acarició por última vez el rostro suave de la chica antes de girarse y seguir al resto de la Comunidad que ya había empezado a salir de Rivendel.  
  
Aredhel se quedó justo donde estaba, mirando fijamente como poco a poco Boromir se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Una sensación extraña la acechaba, algo más que tristeza... Agarró con fuerza la gema que él le había regalado entre sus dos manos, pero curiosamente eso tampoco la hizo sentir mejor....  
  
Antes de girar tras un recodo del camino vio como Boromir giraba la cabeza una vez y le lanzaba un beso con la mano, acto que le hizo esbozar una débil sonrisa. La primera en todo el día....  
  
Y allí se quedó ella, aún cuando la Comunidad ya se había perdido de vista....  
  
* * *  
  
Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Ya está. Lo he hecho. Les he separadooooo! Y si creéis que he sido mala en este capi por lo del matrimonio que nunca se llegará a celebrar... ¡Esperad al próximo y la "sorpresita" que tengo reservada!  
  
Weno, en este aún se pueden aprovechar algunas escenas algo alegres, pero en el próximo no habrá ni sombra de eso, pero es necesario.... ;_; Aun contra mi voluntad, no voy a cambiar lo que Tolkien dejó escrito.  
  
En fin! Leed y dejad reviews que esto se acaba!!!!  
  
* * * 


	25. Cuando la vida deja de tener sentido

Capítulo 25 .-

_"-Pero ¿qué he dicho?- grité- ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Frodo! ¡Frodo! -llamé-. ¡Vuelve! Tuve un ataque de locura, pero ya se me pasó ¡Vuelve!- ....  
  
No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve así, de rodillas entre las astillas y hojas del bosque. Tenía la mirada perdida y los puños apretados, como si acabase de perder algo... mi alma se sentía cansada. Yo no estaba ahí, mi mente vagaba entre recuerdos y deseos...¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué el destino querría que no lo tuviese? Yo sólo haría el bien, mi gente no sería más esclava del este, no estaría a la merced de las inmundas bestias que esparcen de sangre la tierra; yo sería un buen gobernante, honorable y comprensivo ¿Y quién me lo impide? ¿No estaba tan cerca...? Sacudí la cabeza. El que pensaba así no estaba dentro de sí mismo... y el peso del arrepentimiento cayó sobre mi, como pocas veces en toda mi vida. Recordé la mirada de Frodo, siempre desconfiada, como si tuviese la creciente certeza de que algo me vencería... me sentí débil, desvirtuado, corrompido... un traidor.  
  
Ahora Frodo había huido y yo estaba ahí, perdido en mis pensamientos. Con mi mano toqué el cuerno que llevaba prendido al cinturón. Y pensé en mi padre, el justo día en que me había regalado esa reliquia, a su hijo mayor, a su heredero... dejé caer la única y más amarga lágrima de mi vida... volví atrás, a los prados y jardines de mi ciudad, a su blancura... a esas tardes de viento... vi los ojos grises de mi hermano, que reían sin decirlo, que veían más allá de los negros nubarrones que empañaban la belleza de la ciudad... que siempre veían con esperanza...¿qué me sucedió? ¿dónde dejé todo eso?...  
  
Entonces me levanté y caminé cuesta abajo, hasta donde estarían todos. Y ahí estaban, todos, menos Frodo. De inmediato sentí el peso de la mirada de Aragorn, como si supiera lo que había pasado. Desde que lo vi, en Rivendel, sentí la fuerza que llevaba encima, con tan solo mirarlo... Sus palabras no podían llegar tan lejos como su mirada, mientras los demás vagaban entre pensamiento y miraban hacia todos lados. Legolas se sentía acechado y los hobbits realmente desesperados al no tener idea dónde estaba Frodo. No pude más, mis palabras dejaron de ser certeras cuando Sam pudo ver que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos.  
  
-Hace media hora... una tal vez... ¡No sé, no sé!-  
  
La comunidad se precipitó, los hobbits fueron cuesta arriba, corriendo en direcciones desconocidas, al igual que Legolas y Gimli.  
  
"-¡Boromir! No se cuál ha sido tu parte en esta desgracia, ¡pero ayuda ahora! Corre detrás de esos dos jóvenes hobbits, y protégelos al menos, aunque no puedas encontrar a Frodo...-"  
  
Aquello había sido una orden, que si bien no podría enmendar mis errores pasados, los compensaría. Era tiempo de ser valiente... Subí por la empinada cuesta, esta vez sin tropezar. A grandes zancadas avanzaba, ascendiendo, hasta donde se escuchaba un ruido conocido, pero repugnante. Toscas pisadas ultrajando el suelo del bosque, quebrando las ramas y astillas; el metal de sus armaduras rechinaba y sonaba mientras apretaban el paso, bajando en tropel por la cuesta. Chillaban y gritaban con esa horrible lengua y a lo lejos los pude ver, los pequeños hobbits estaban ahí, aunque notablemente paralizados por el miedo, con sus cortas espadas en la mano, apretándolas con furia embravecida, mirando de frente al mar de orcos que venían bajando bulliciosamente. El corazón se me encendió y desenvainé la espada; corrí hasta donde Merry y Pippin miraban de frente lo que podía ser su fin... y frené el cruel golpe de cimitarra orca. El chocar de los metales no esperó; hundí mi espada en esa carne corrupta una y otra vez, tirando golpes, esquivando y moviéndome cada vez más rápido... sentí entonces como de nuevo la sangre corría por mis venas, la sangre de un verdadero gondoriano... un choque de espadas más, y otro tanto esquivado con maestría; no podía dejar ni siquiera a un orco vivo, ni uno, ni podía permitir que hiciesen daño a los hobbits. Parecía lidiar bien la situación: uno tras otro caían vencidos... pero estos no eran orcos comunes, pues aún con el sol en alto no perdían su fuerza; su corpulencia a veces hacía mermar la fuerza de mi espada, pero jamás pensé en rendirme. Aún con todo... eran demasiados. Soné el cuerno y soplé tan fuerte como pude; necesitaba ayuda, veía bajar cada vez más y más bestias incansables, que poco a poco me rodeaban. No obtuve respuesta. Seguía moviendo mi espada y clavándola... entonces un súbito dolor me atacó, una fuerza que se abría paso entre mi carne, provocando dolor, mucho dolor... En mi hombro había una flecha negra y alrededor mi sangre tiñendo mis vestiduras. Pero con un grito lo pude olvidar y seguí peleando contra los orcos; una flecha no podía vencerme, no a mi.. Y de súbito, otra ráfaga de dolor enardecido me atravesaba, en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón... el aire se me hizo denso y pesado, me sentí muy cansado... y no podía pensar en nada más que en detenerme y caer... pero de nuevo, desde las raíces de mi ser, salieron nuevas fuerzas que arrancaban la vida con más tenacidad a la horda de bestias que parecía no mermar. Cuando la tercera flecha me atravesó no pude más... caí de rodillas, con el pecho manchado de sangre... el aire me faltaba y la mirada se me oscurecía poco a poco. Vi cómo los orcos bajaban corriendo y se llevaban a los jóvenes medianos. Quise hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía, mi espada estaba mellada y rota, y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarla de nuevo. Como pude, me arrastré hasta quedar recargado en un ancho árbol; así me dolería un poco menos. Hacía unas horas le había intentado quitar el anillo a Frodo y ahora, estaba muerto... pensé que era curioso como se pagaba todo en esta vida... y al final, se habían llevado a los medianos... me lo merecía... Antes de cerrar los ojos, para descansar, vi a Aragorn, peleando contra uno de los enormes y horribles orcos que no les molestaba el sol. Aún con esa visión borrosa, lo supe... él era el indicado, él me daba una esperanza en esos momentos, para mi ciudad que día a día, minuto a minuto se resquebrajaba más... yo estaba a punto de morir, lo sabía... Aragorn se aproximó y se puso a mi lado. Sentí unas ganas enormes de confesar  
  
"-Traté de sacarle el anillo a Frodo; lo siento. He pagado-" hice una pausa y miré a mi alrededor, había muchos orcos muertos por mi mano "-Partieron. Los Medianos: se los llevaron los orcos. Pienso que no están muertos...-"  
  
Un helado escalofrío me recorrió, mi respiración era rápida... y cerré los ojos, estaba tan cansado... pero no podía morir así, sin tener la certeza de que alguien lucharía por mi ciudad, de que alguien la protegería... No podía morir sin asegurarme que ella tendría una vida tranquila...  
  
"-¡Adios, Aragorn! ¡Ve a Minas Tirith y salva a mi pueblo! Yo he fracasado- "  
  
-¡No!.... - Aragorn me hablaba con su grave voz, en un firme tono... propio de un Rey; lo escuchaba lejano, perdido... apenas pude entenderlo  
  
"-Has vencido..... pocos hombres.... Minas Tirith no caerá...-"  
  
De nuevo sentí frío... pero miré a mi alrededor y ahí, detrás de un árbol, asomando la cabeza, estaba ella... con su morena cabellera de algunos rizos cayendo sobre su bello rostro... me estaba sonriendo, como cuando éramos apenas unos niños. Llevaba un vestido blanco y caminaba hacia mi, tendiéndome una mano. Llegó hasta mi y me besó, como lo había hecho por primera vez hace años... sonreí._  
  
-Minas Tirith no caerá...- dijo Aragorn  
  
Pero Boromir no respondió.  
  
  


*        *       *

La cadena simplemente se rompió. Se desprendió del cuello de Dhel y cayó limpiamente al suelo. Ella la miró unos momentos antes de agacharse a recogerla. 

Esa sensación mezcla de miedo y ansiedad que había tenido a lo largo de todo el día se había intensificado... 

Se vio reflejada en la gema brillante que colgaba de la cadena. En sus ojos brillaba un temor sin nombre... Estar alejada de Boromir tal vez la afectaba demasiado, pues hacía tan solo unos minutos hubiera jurado oír la llamada distante y débil del cuerno...

Al volver a mirar la joya tuvo una certeza que no encontró valor para repetírsela o contársela a nadie. Tuvo la certeza que Boromir se había ido. Simplemente se negó a creerlo pensando que todo era fruto de su alocada imaginación.

Aunque por una extraña razón las piernas empezaron a temblarle y cayó arrodillada al suelo al tiempo que notaba que unas lágrimas sin fundamento acudían a sus ojos... 

Segura de que había sido demasiado tiempo sola se dirigió a la orilla del río donde Faramir solía hacer guardia en busca de un rato de su compañía, pero al llegar allí no había ni rastro de él ni de los demás miembros de su compañía...

En ese momento, vio aquella embarcación. Era muy extraña, y venía por el río rodeada de una débil luz plateada que la hacía brillar con intensidad. Sin duda, no era una barca común creada por manos de los hombres. 

Movida por una extraña curiosidad, se acercó más al río para ver la embarcación, que aparentemente no era conducida por nadie. 

 Como respondiendo al llamado de la chica, la barca se acercó a la orilla, y entonces pudo verla: quien iba ahí, ciertamente no remando, era Boromir, que parecía dormir. En su pecho ya no había flechas, pero las heridas aún permanecían allí. Le rodeaban numerosos trofeos de un combate que se hubiera creído ganado al no ser por el cuerpo que los acompañaba...

Una aura extraña le envolvía el cuerpo. Ella acercó una mano a su rostro pero no se atrevió a tocarlo del todo. Las lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos: ahí estaba Boromir, su Boromir, el que tanto había extrañado... Y en lo más hondo de su corazón sabía que jamás despertaría de ese sueño profundo en el que parecía estar. Lo había sabido desde que la cadena se había desprendido de golpe de su cuello, e incluso de mucho antes, desde que lo vio partir de Rivendel....

La mano temblorosa de Dhel llegó por fin al rostro de su amado, y al entrar en contacto sus dedos con la piel de sus mejillas las lagrimas se precipitaron de golpe hacía abajo...

Recorrió lentamente esos rasgos que se conocía a la perfección con los ojos cerrados, dibujándolo mentalmente. Al abrirlos se fijó en las dos medias lunas que formaban las pestañas de Boromir, escondiendo esos dos zafiros que ya nunca más volverían a mirarla...

Empezó a inclinarse hacía delante hasta que sus labios tocaron a los del hombre que yacía en la barca que por una extraña magia se mantenía perfectamente quieta al lado de la chica. Aredhel experimentó un profundo escalofrío al notar los fríos labios de él bajo los suyos... Siempre estaban tan cálidos que esa sensación le venía de nuevo. 

- ¿Señorita? – una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus labios dejaron de notar carne para sólo acariciar el aire.

Al girarse vio a un Elfo moreno que reconoció como aquel que había conocido en Rivendel... El hijo de Elrond. Al volver de nuevo la vista hacía el río no vio ni rastro de la embarcación. 

Elrohir a su vez vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer y comprendió que ya lo sabía. Pues conocía bien esa clase de dolor. Era el dolor de cuando has perdido a alguien demasiado amado, y con él se va una parte de tu alma...

- Me dijo que si algo le pasaba le entregara esto... – Elrohir le tendió un sobre que ella cogió con manos trémulas. No hacía falta que le dijera de quien hablaba...

_Querida Dhel :_

_Si llegas a leer alguna vez esta carta querrá decir que yo ya no estoy. Que mis malos presentimientos con respecto al viaje se han cumplido._

_Precisamente fue por ese presentimiento que en Rivendel me decidí a escribirte esta carta y confiársela a Elrond, seguro de que él hallaría un método de hacértela llegar._

_No me juzgues por haberme ido si tenía la certeza de que algo malo iba a suceder, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.... Era mi intento para hacer de Gondor un lugar mejor para vivir, un intento para que la ciudad que me ha visto crecer recuperara toda la grandeza y el esplendor que antaño tuvo. Pero tengo que confesarte que mis intenciones eran egoístas... Quería hacer de Gondor un país mejor para que en un futuro nosotros dos y nuestros hijos pudiéramos vivir en paz. _

_Al menos sé que si lees esto la guerra habrá concluido y que al menos tu podrás tener tranquilidad y paz. Y si es así mi esfuerzo e incluso mi muerte habrán servido por algo y soy feliz. _

_Mi queridísima Dhel... No sé si alguna vez te lo habré expresado en palabras pero a lo largo del tiempo en que hemos estado juntos he aprendido a quererte como a nadie... Tal vez no te lo he dicho por mi estúpido orgullo como tu misma lo has calificado numerosas veces, o tal vez por miedo... Nunca he sido bueno dejando al descubierto mis sentimientos, me siento demasiado vulnerable y inútil.... aunque ahora lo voy a hacer, por si no te ha quedado claro durante el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos: eres la chica más maravillosa que jamás he conocido y teniéndote me siento el hombre más afortunado de toda la Tierra Media. No sé exactamente como llegué a enamorarme de ti, lo único que sé es que lo hice tarde... Demasiado tarde. _

_Sólo una cosa me entristece si llegas a leer esto... No poder volver a verte, no poder volver a acariciar tu rostro, o besar tus suaves y cálidos labios. No volver a oír esa risa semejante a mil campanillas sonando juntas o simplemente perderme en tu mirada..._

_La vida puede ser muy injusta a veces, pues nos ha privado de vivir muchas cosas juntos, pero aún así doy las gracias por este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Ha sido el año y medio más feliz de mi vida. _

_Querría que esta carta no terminara nunca, pues en cierto modo cuando termine será mi última palabra en vida hacía ti... y tengo tantísimas cosas que decirte aún... Quiero decirte cada día lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te quiero. Quiero despertarme cada día a tu lado... Pero ya no volveré a despertar... Aunque sé que en mis sueños vivirás eternamente y espero vivir yo también para siempre en los tuyos._

_Hasta siempre_

_                                                            BOROMIR_

El delicado pergamino élfico en el que había estado escrita la carta estaba lleno de grandes gotas, señales dolorosas de la pena que mataba a la chica por dentro.

Notó que alguien le estrechaba el brazo en un señal de apoyo. Alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos grises del Elfo.

- Lo lamento... – dijo solamente él. 

Pero Aredhel no le escuchó. Ya no oía, ya no hablaba, ya no veía nada... Sólo sentía. Sentía un dolor profundo, una punzada aguda en el corazón...

Elrohir encontró adecuado marcharse y dejar a la chica con su dolor, pues él sabía lo que era perder un ser amado al partir su madre hacía las tierras imperecederas mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¡Lo prometiste! Maldito seas! Prometiste volver! – exclamó ella antes de desplomarse al suelo sin fuerzas

Aredhel, de rodillas en el suelo, confundida con el tapiz de hojas que lo cubría lloró largo rato, hasta que los ojos se le secaron... Luego levantó la vista decidida mirando hacía las aguas. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, y no tenía miedo a hacerlo. 

Corriendo tanto como las piernas le permitieron, y al llegar a la armería tomó una de las dagas sin que nadie la viera. Subió en un momento a la habitación que solían compartir Faramir y Boromir de niños y allí se quedó parada un momento.... Ahí estaban sus cosas... Se estiró un momento en la cama de Boromir y puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, respiró hondo y esa olor tan familiar y querida le llegó, demasiado claramente para pertenecer a alguien que ya no iba a volver, a alguien que ya sólo vivía en el recuerdo... Todo ahí olía a él. Cerrando los ojos incluso podía oír su voz resonando en las paredes como tantas veces había pasado en sus conversaciones nocturnas, cuando Faramir estaba en Ithilien... 

Los recuerdos eran tan nítidos que por un momento le pareció que las palabras eran reales, y que le veía sentado al borde de la cama, con la luna reflejada en los ojos, hablándole.

- "No debes temer a la guerra Dhel, yo te protegeré"

 Pero la visión y las palabras se desvanecieron tan rápidamente como habían llegado... 

Sintiendo que ya no quedaba nada más por hacer ahí se levantó. Con una pluma escribió una corta nota para Faramir y después cerró para siempre la puerta detrás de su espalda. 

Pronto volvía a estar a la orilla del río. Volvió la vista por última vez hacía Minas Tirith, la ciudad donde había crecido, se había enamorado... La ciudad de toda una vida... Alzó la daga en el aire y la miró con aire ausente : La guerra en Gondor estaba por empezar y ella simplemente no se sentía con fuerzas para aguantarla... Ni tan siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para seguir viviendo. No le quedaban motivos... En un país decadente, donde el Senescal enloquecía día a día y su hijo mayor había muerto no quedaban esperanzas... Y Dhel no quería ver como además de Boromir moría su ciudad... No quería ver como moría Minas Tirith...

Descansando sobre el lecho del único motivo que la hacía dudar, con el arma en alto había quedado una nota para Faramir:

_Faramir, para mi siempre has estado un amigo leal y un hombre digno de mi respeto. Ahora espero que comprendas mis actos. No me queda nada a parte de nuestra amistad que me una a los vivos. Me reuniré con Boromir y estaremos juntos para siempre._

_Pero tu, recuerda esto siempre, aún tienes mucho por vivir y por hacer. Una noche hace muchísimos años me hablaste de tu mujer ideal... Aún sigue ahí, perdida en el ancho mundo, y aunque sólo sea por eso ya tienes un motivo para vivir. La encontrarás. Nadie te puede decir como ni cuando pero lo harás. Cuando sientas que todo a tu alrededor se detiene y que tu corazón empieza a palpitarte más deprisa, que cuando cierras los ojos sólo puedes ver los suyos... Entonces sabrás que es ella. Este es mi último consejo como amiga : Aprovecha la vida por tu hermano y por mi, y recuerda que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón pase lo que pase. DHEL._

Los ojos se abrieron cuando el frío acero penetró profundamente en su estómago. Las manos de la chica quedaron manchadas de un rojo intenso. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó en las profundas aguas... Al fin estarían juntos...

El silencio la rodeó. Veía los árboles borrosos y de tonos rojos a través del agua teñida del carmín que brotaba de su estómago...

Los ojos se cerraron lentamente, creyendo que era demasiado pronto para estar cansados de vivir. Y en la oscuridad que la rodeó le vio. Ahí estaba él esperándola, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa. 

- "Boromir...." – dijo ella susurrando con el pensamiento

Y las aguas del río Anduin siguieron fluyendo como siempre, siendo a partir de ese instante el lecho que abrazaría para siempre el amor de Aredhel y Boromir.

*        *       *

;__; ;__; ;__; ;__; ;__; ;__; ;__; ;__; 

¡Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capi tan hiper-mega triste! Ahora ya no puedo decir que nunca he matado a un personaje... Acabo de cargarme a Dhel! Por Eru! Definitivamente lo de los exámenes aún debe durarme.... Lo publico antes de que pueda arrepentirme de mis instintos asesinos....

Bueno! Tal vez reconozcáis ese trozo en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Boromir que está al principio, pues es el Réquiem que Lothluin hizo a la muerte de mi gondoriano preferido, y que muy amablemente me ha dejado usar para que este capitulo quedara más trágico. 

Espero que os hayas emocionado ni que sea un pokitin ^^U

Dejad reviews! Pero no creais que aki acaba el fic... ¡Aun tenemos a uno de los hermanos vivo! No voy a dejar a Faramir de lado! No al menos hasta tenerlo animado! No vaya a ser que ahora con la depresión le agarren tendencias suicidas o cualquier otra tontería y me acabe quedando sin mis tres protas del fic ;__; Aunque de los tres me acabo de cargar a dos en un solo capi! Aún no me cabe en la cabeza....

En fin, lo dicho... ¡REVIEWS POR PIEDAD!

*        *       *


	26. Curiosos extranjeros

Capítulo 26 .-  
  
Tenía que estar en alguna parte... Estaba seguro que la última vez que vio ese libro estaba en el armario... Lo recordaba como si fuera hoy, un libro de comportamientos extraños y sus explicaciones que Gandalf le había regalado una vez. Pensaba que tal vez allí encontrara una explicación coherente para el comportamiento de su padre, aunque había oído conversaciones de soldados que aseguraban que el viejo senescal estaba enloqueciendo.  
  
No sabía que hacer. Si su padre no estaba ya en condiciones para gobernar Gondor... ¿Era su responsabilidad ya el destino del país? Sin querer pensar en eso siguió buscando.  
  
Encontró una caja llena de polvo. Pasó una mano por encima de su tapa para ver si había alguna inscripción, pero no encontró nada, y al abrirla se encontró con lo último que esperaba....  
  
"Un guerrero de Gondor no llora" se repetía una y otra vez.  
  
Entre las manos sostenía algo importante... Dos pequeñas espadas de madera que traían infinidad de recuerdos. Dos espadas de madera que le evocaron recuerdos de una niñez feliz junto a Boromir, cuando siempre le tocaba ser el orco malo y Boromir el héroe de Gondor...  
  
Una lágrima rebelde resbaló por sus mejillas y cayó sobre una de ellas, formando un pequeño círculo más oscuro junto a su empuñadura.  
  
En un impulso repentino las volvió a guardar y escondió la caja en la oscuridad del armario. No quería pensar en su hermano... En silencio lo había llorado muchos días, a él y a Dhel, pero ya no más. La vida seguía, tal y como su amiga le había dicho en su última carta.  
  
Desistió en su búsqueda, más por temor a encontrar algún otro objeto que le recordara al pasado que porque realmente estuviera cansado.  
  
"Aunque ahora todo de parezca oscuro y triste recuerda esto: Siempre habrán tiempos peores, más oscuros y mucho más tristes. Y cuando pierdas todo lo que te es más querido, cuando sientas que no hay más razón para vivir y creas que todo se desvanece a tu alrededor, no te hundas, no te rindas, haz de tu fortaleza tu mejor arma y sigue adelante, pues una luz de esperanza te llegará del lugar más inesperado, y lo que siempre debes recordar es que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen ser"  
  
Las palabras que una vez hace muchísimo tiempo le había dicho Gandalf le aparecieron en la mente nítidamente. ¿No eran esos los tiempos más oscuros y tristes que había predicho el mago? ¡Claro! Ahora lo comprendía... Cuando perdiese todo lo que le era más querido! Acababa de perder a Boromir y Dhel ¿qué era más querido que su hermano y su mejor amiga?  
  
La continuación de esas palabras le dio un leve motivo para vivir. Era muy poca cosa, pero Faramir se aferró a aquella promesa que una luz de esperanza le llegaría del lugar más inesperado. Sería fuerte, por una vez sería él el fuerte.... Tenía que ocupar el lugar de su hermano en Gondor y para eso debía ser fuerte como él lo fue.  
  
Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo con esos pensamientos, demasiado recientes para cualificar de recuerdos.  
  
Aunque ahora ya había empezado a pensar en el tema, ya no había vuelta atrás... Recordó esa noche, cuando estaba sentado junto al Anduin, en la penumbra gris bajo la luna pálida, contemplando la corriente incesante; las cañas tristes susurraban en la orilla. Estaba vigilando como otros tantos días las costas de las cercanías de Osgiliath, que estaba en parte en manos de los enemigos. Era medianoche y todo el mundo dormía. Entonces vio, o le pareció ver, una barca que flotaba sobre el agua, gris y centelleante, una barca pequeña y rara, de proa alta, y no había nadie en ella que la remase o la guiase. Un temor misterioso le sobrecogió; una luz pálida envolvía la barca. Se levantó y fue hasta la orilla, y entró e el río pues algo le atraía hacía ella. Entonces la embarcación viró hacia Faramir, y flotó lentamente al alcance de su mano. No se atrevía a tocarla. Se hundía en el río como si llevara una carga pesada y le pareció, al pasar delante de sus ojos que iba llena de una especie de agua trasparente de donde emanaba esa luz, y que dentro del agua dormía un guerrero... Tenía sobre la rodilla una espada rota. Y vio que en su cuerpo había muchas heridas. Era Boromir. Faramir reconoció las ropas, la espada, el rostro tan familiar y querido. Una única cosa echó de menos: su cuerno. Y vio una sola cosa que no conocía: un hermoso cinturón de hojas de oro engarzadas que se le ceñía a la cintura. La embarcación volvió al centro del río y se perdió centelleando en la noche. Fue como un sueño, pero no era un sueño, pues no hubo un despertar. Y Faramir no dudaba que había muerto.  
  
Después de eso regresó, demasiado aturdido para llorar a la ciudadela, y encima de su cama encontró la nota fatídica de su amiga... Y entonces se dejó caer al suelo sin fuerzas... Y lloró.  
  
* * *  
  
Pocos eran los momentos de lucidez de Denethor, pero parecía que este era uno de esos. Irrumpió en la armería donde Faramir estaba haciendo recuento de armas.  
  
- ¡Faramir! - gritó con voz potente.  
  
Él lo miró sorprendido. El Senescal tenía los ojos medio abiertos, a diferencia de aquellos últimos días en que apenas los abría.  
  
- Dime padre - dijo él dejando la espada que tenía entre manos junto a las demás  
  
- Tengo una misión para ti. Debes ir a vigilar las tierras de Ithilien, me han llegado noticias que los enemigos patrullan por allí a voluntad. Mata a cualquier que ande por esas tierras sin mi permiso. Y luego ve hacía Henneth Annûn y vigila a las tropas que entren y salgan de Mordor  
  
- Así será padre - dijo él haciendo una reverencia. Le demostraría que podía ser digno de su confianza.  
  
- Llévate cuantos dúnedain necesites.  
  
Faramir asintió con la cabeza. Antes del anochecer ya partía de Minas Tirith junto a una hueste de 200 hombres.  
  
* * *  
  
- Una hueste de orcos a unas diez millas al norte mi capitán - informó uno de los soldados.  
  
- Les tenderemos una emboscada antes que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia - dijo Faramir convencido  
  
- ¡Capitán! Ahí más al este se eleva una fina columna de humo! Tal vez haya alguien más.  
  
- ¡Damrod! ¡Mablung! ¡Eothain! Venid conmigo. Iremos a ver que es ese humo. El resto preparad la emboscada. Me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto pueda.  
  
Mientras subía por la colina, Faramir pensaba que esta misión le estaba yendo bien, pues le daba trabajo y algo en que ocupar su mente.  
  
- ¿Qué creéis que sea? - preguntó Damrod  
  
- Algún espía del lado oscuro tal vez... - aventuró Faramir  
  
- ¡Mirad! ¿Qué es eso de ahí? - Eothain señaló una criatura que se escondía detrás de un árbol y que no se había percatado de las presencia de los cuatro hombres.  
  
- ¿Crees que ha sido él quien ha encendido el fuego? - cuestionó Damrod  
  
- No lo creo. Se ve una criatura muy poco inteligente. Pero rápida y escurridiza - señaló Mablung al ver como de un salto se perdía entre las ramas del árbol donde se escondía  
  
- Entonces no hay duda de que hay alguien más... Alguien lo bastante temerario para encender un fuego en estos parajes - dijo Faramir - Continuemos  
  
- ¡Aquí! ¡De aquí viene el humo! ¡No puede estar lejos! Entre los helechos sin duda. Lo atraparemos como a un conejo en una trampa. Entonces sabremos qué clase de criatura es - dijo Mablung  
  
- ¡Si! Y lo que sabe - añadió Damrod  
  
Casi al instante dos pequeñas figuras se precipitaron fuera de unos matorrales cercanos de un salto. Empuñaban unas espadas tan pequeñas como ellos. Los cuatro montaraces se los quedaron viendo sorprendidos, pues nunca habían visto criaturas semejantes a esas. Damrod y Eothain cogieron fuertemente sus lanzas de puntas afiladas, y Faramir y Mablung prepararon sus arcos por si acaso, aunque esas criaturas no parecían peligrosas.  
  
- No hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos - dijo Mablung - ¿Pero que hemos encontrado?  
  
- Orcos no son - opinó Damrod soltando la lanza que había agarrado al ver el destello de la hoja de una de las espadas que parecía especialmente brillante.  
  
- ¿Elfos? - preguntó Eothain poco convencido  
  
- ¡No! No son Elfos - Faramir habló al fin - Los Elfos no se pasean por Ithilien en estos tiempos. Y además son maravillosamente hermosos, o por lo menos eso se dice  
  
- Lo que significa que nosotros no lo somos - dijo uno de los pequeñitos - Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Y cuando hayáis terminado de discutir acerca de nosotros, tal vez queráis decirnos quiénes sois vosotros y porqué no dejáis descansar a dos viajeros fatigados  
  
Los cuatro hombre ocultaron bajo sus capuchas unas sonrisas ante la elocuencia de las palabras de tan pintoresco personaje. Hasta a Faramir se le escapó una leve carcajada antes de hablar de nuevo :  
  
- Yo soy Faramir, Capitán de Gondor. Pero no hay viajeros en esta región: sólo los servidores de la Torre Oscura o de la Blanca.  
  
- Pero nosotros no somos si una cosa ni otra - el otro pequeño personaje habló en esta ocasión - Y viajeros somos diga lo que diga el Capitán Faramir  
  
Faramir estaba cansado ya de esa misión. El sentimiento le vino de golpe. No deseaba estar en ese momento allí interrogando a dos intrigantes criaturas que semejaban a niños. Llegó a pensar que esa escurridiza criatura que habían visto un trozo más abajo debía viajar con aquellos dos.  
  
- Entonces decidme en seguida quiénes sois u que misión os trae - dijo Faramir - Tenemos una tarea que cumplir y este no es momento ni lugar para acertijos o para hablar. A ver, ¿dónde está el tercero de vuestra compañía?  
  
- ¿El tercero?  
  
- Si, esa criatura que vimos más abajo. Tenía un aspecto muy desagradable. Una especie de orco espía supongo, o una criatura al servicio de ellos.  
  
- No sé donde está - dijo el que parecía llevar la voz cantante de los dos "niños" - No es más que un compañero ocasional que encontramos en el camino, y no soy responsable de él. Si lo encontráis, perdonadle la vida. Traedlo o enviadlo a nosotros. No es otra cosa que una miserable criatura vagabunda, pero lo tengo por un tiempo bajo mi tutela. En cuanto a nosotros somos Hobbits de la Comarca, muy lejos al norte y al oeste, más allá de numerosos ríos. Frodo hijo de Drogo es mi nombre, y el que está conmigo es Samsagaz hijo de Hamfast, un honorable hobbit a mi servicio. Hemos venido hasta aquí por largos caminos, desde Rivendel  
  
Faramir se sobresaltó al oír el nombre de Rivendel, y en seguida, la memoria de su hermano que había intentado rehuir esos días le volvió dolorosa.  
  
- Teníamos siete compañeros - continuó el que se había nombrado a si mismo como Frodo - a uno lo perdimos en Moria, de los otros nos separamos en Parth Galen, a orillas del Rauros: dos de mi raza, había también un Enano, un Elfo y dos Hombres. Eran Aragorn y Boromir, que dijo venir de Minas Tirith, una ciudad del Sur  
  
- ¡Boromir! - exclamaron los cuatro montaraces a la vez  
  
- ¿Boromir hijo del señor Denethor? - preguntó Faramir y una expresión severa le cambió el rostro. ¿Serían ellos los culpables de la muerte de su hermano? - ¿Vinisteis con él? Estas si que son nuevas, si dices la verdad. Sabed, pequeños extranjeros que Boromir hijo de Denethor era el Alto Guardián de la Torre Blanca y nuestro Capitán General; ¿Quiénes sois pues vosotros y que relación teniais con él? ¡Y daos prisa, pues el sol están en ascenso!  
  
El recuerdo de su hermano permanecía ahora vivo en los cuatro soldados de Gondor. Todos estaban enterados de la muerte de éste, y sabían lo mucho que entristecía a Faramir hablar de ello. Hubieran preferido que los extranjeros nada tuvieran que ver con Boromir...  
  
Los hobbits titubearon con la respuesta. Faramir lanzó un suspiro  
  
- Este no es el momento. Tenemos un trabajo entre manos - dijo recordando la partida de orcos que tenían que detener - Estáis en peligro, y no habríais llegado muy lejos en este día, ni a través de los campos ni por el sendero. Habrá duros golpes en las cercanías antes de que concluya el día. Y luego la muerte, o una veloz huida de regreso al Anduin. Dejaré aquí a dos hombres para que os custodien, por vuestro bien y por el mío. Un hombre sabio no se fía de un encuentro casual en estas tierras. Si regreso, hablaremos  
  
- ¡Adios! - dijo Frodo - Piensa lo que quieras, pero soy amigo de todos los enemigos del lado oscuro. ¡Que la suerte os acompañe y la luz brille en vuestras espadas!  
  
- Los hobbits son, en todo caso, gente muy cortés - dijo Faramir - ¡Hasta la vista!  
  
Y al tiempo que se alejaba junto a Eothain para ayudar a sus semejantes a acabar con la partida orca, pensaba ya en regresar e interrogar a esos dos pequeños viajantes que se hacían llamar hobbits, con la esperanza que pudieran solucionarle algunos de los misterios que rodeaban la muerte de Boromir.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, todo el trozo en que encuentran los hobbits y tal está muy basado en el libro, porque a parte de que mi inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones mi cerebro está haciendo demasiadas horas extras... Ya dicen que eso de estudiar demasiado no es bueno para la salud... :'(  
  
En fin! Aguardad solo una semanita y 3 días y seré libre de todo esa cosa horrible a la que llaman selectividad... :s  
  
¡Ya sé que no es gran cosa el capi, y además corto, pero dejad reviews! Los necesitoooo!  
  
* * * 


	27. Soledad

Capítulo 27 .-  
  
Faramir cabalgaba ausente sobre su caballo gris. Regresaba junto a todos sus soldados a Minas Tirith, habiendo concluido ya su misión en Henneth Annûn. El chico se mostraba pensativo, cosas curiosas y extrañas le habían pasado durante esa misión, cosas tales como conocer a esos dos pequeños medianos que, siendo tan pequeños, tuvieran una misión tan grande entre manos, además del destino de todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media. Les había dejado marchar, si. Lo había visto como una obligación. Al principio el anillo lo había tentado, pero al fin y al cabo ¿quién era él para merecerse tal poder? El recuerdo de Boromir se había echo más nítido que nunca mientras hablaba con esos dos curiosos viajeros, que tenían por guía una extraña criatura, viscosa y escurridiza. El echo que lo conocieran pero no supieran explicarle las causas o aclararle los misterios que rodeaban la muerte de su hermano le desconcertó, pero aún así, en los ojos de Frodo pudo ver que era sincero. Y después de desearles fortuna en su viaje y que las estrellas les iluminaran el camino les dejó partir, desafiando las leyes que su padre mismo había impuesto sobre Gondor.  
  
Además había otra cosa que le preocupaba y le atemorizaba a la vez... Ese día había amanecido sin sol. ¿Era eso un señal de que las fuerzas de la oscuridad estaban ganando cada vez más terreno? Un temor sin nombre le había crecido en su interior, y cada vez le oprimía más el pecho.  
  
- ¡Capitán Faramir! - la voz de uno de los soldados le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos - Hay algo delante de la entrada principal de la ciudadela  
  
Faramir se fijó bien: cinco criaturas tan negras como sus jinetes sobrevolaban los campos que se extendían delante de la entrada norte.  
  
- ¡Nazgûl! - exclamó con temor. No estaba preparado para hacer frente a esas criaturas. Pero entonces pareció que uno de los jinetes negros se percataba de su presencia, pero sólo de la de Faramir. Él tuvo la sensación que lo observaba atentamente, sintió los inexistentes ojos del jinete alado posarse dolorosamente sobre él, como si le estuviera observando, como si quisiera atravesarle el alma con esa mirada vacía. Notó un frío agudo en su interior, y que sus músculos perdían toda su fuerza.  
  
Con las manos temblorosas consiguió llevarse su cuerno a los labios y soplar con las pocas fuerzas que parecían restarle en el cuerpo.  
  
Pudo entrever como una figura blanca, que parecía un destello de esperanza entre la oscuridad que desprendían los nazgûl llegaba.  
  
- ¿Gandalf? - susurró  
  
La lucha no duró demasiado. Los jinetes negros pronto se rindieron ante la luz que emanaba del mago blanco, y Faramir por fin pudo entrar en la ciudadela. Pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro de sus murallas se encontró con toda una multitud que aclamaba con alegría su nombre, sin advertir cuan pálido había llegado al que llamaban.  
  
- ¡Faramir! ¡Faramir! - el grito no dejaba de retumbar en sus oídos. Pero entonces, de entre todos los gritos, pudo advertir un extraño acento, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que provenía de un pequeño hombrecito, con el pelo rizado, vestido con la insignia de la torre, emblema de Gondor, que le recordaba vivamente a Frodo y Sam.  
  
- ¿Y tu de donde vienes? - Faramir no pudo contener la pregunta  
  
- Ha venido conmigo - Gandalf respondió por el mediano  
  
Con esas palabras como toda aclaración, Faramir, Gandalf, y el mediano al que habían llamado Pippin se dirigieron a la cámara privada del Señor de la Ciudad. Alrededor de un brasero de carbón de leña, habían dispuesto asientos bajos y mullidos; y trajeron vino. Todos esperaban a que Faramir hablase, que contara todo lo sucedido en su misión, pero antes cogió un buen trozo de pan blanco y bebió un sorbo de vino. Entonces se sentó en uno de los asientos bajos a la izquierda de su padre. Un poco más alejado, a la derecha de Denethor, estaba Gandalf, en un sillón de madera tallada.  
  
Faramir, en un principio, habló sólo de la misión que le había sido encomendada diez días atrás, y traía noticias de Ithilien y de los movimientos del enemigo y sus aliados. Habló de la batalla del camino, en la que los hombres de Harad y la bestia descomunal que los acompañaba fueron derrotados.  
  
Pero luego miró a Pippin, que parecía haber quedado abandonado y olvidado detrás del asiento de Denethor.  
  
- Pero ahora llegamos a la parte más extraña - dijo - Porque éste no es el primer Mediano que veo salir de las leyendas del Norte para aparecer en las Tierras del Sur...  
  
Y luego les contó todo lo demás, lo relacionado con Frodo y Sam, pero omitió los detalles que envolvían su misión. Poco a poco, Gandalf se mostraba más y más inquieto, y cada vez hacía más y más preguntas a Faramir, a las que él intentaba contestar lo mejor que sabía. Denethor, al ver que su hijo ponía más interés en aclarar las dudas del mago que las suyas propias iba tejiendo un denso tapiz de ira en su interior.  
  
Después que las preguntas de Gandalf cesaran, Faramir prosiguió a contar todo lo que había echo cuando había visto que la oscuridad lo anegaba todo.  
  
- Espero no haber obrado mal... - dijo al final mirando a Denethor  
  
- ¿Mal? ¿A caso pretendes que juzgue lo que haces? Los hombres estaban bajo tu mando. Hace tiempo que desoyes mis consejos y has cambiado tu actitud conmigo. Aunque no me hubiera gustado lo habrías hecho igualmente, porque tu lealtad para conmigo la has cambiado por la de este mago. ¡Todo seria distinto si Boromir aún estuviera aquí!  
  
Faramir creyó que esas palabras tenían doble sentido. Que Denethor quería decir que hubiera preferido que en vez de Boromir, hubiese sido él el que hubiera muerto. Que Gondor y su fortuna estarían en mejores manos si su hermano aún estuviera al mando...  
  
La sensación de frío intenso que había tenido desde su encuentro con los jinetes negros se intensificó, y un peso sombrío cayó sobre sus esperanzas, cubriéndolas de una oscuridad semejante a la que ahora caía sobre el mundo. De pronto sintió que ya no le quedaba nada... ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo con la única esperanza que alguien que no sabía quien era llegaría? En parte también se había quedado para ayudar a su padre, pero ahora que él le había dejado claro que no le quería, ya no tenía porqué seguir, su existencia había dejado de tener sentido, en un mundo que se desmoronaba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
- Hubieses deseado que yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Boromir ¿verdad? - dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban  
  
- Sí, lo desearía, sin duda - dijo Denethor - Porque Boromir era leal conmigo, y no el discípulo de un mago  
  
A partir de ese momento, la conversación se desarrollo cada vez con un tono más alto de voz, tanto por parte de Denethor, quien no paraba de recriminar a Faramir su carácter benévolo y su falta de determinación y Faramir, que por su parte, se defendía diciendo que todo lo que había echo había sido seguir sus ordenes.  
  
Cuando la discusión se calmó, pasaron a discutir la necesitada defensa de Gondor para el seguro e inminente ataque de las fuerzas oscuras.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas de la guarnición de Osgiliath? - le preguntó el senescal a su hijo  
  
- No es fuerte - respondió Faramir - He enviado allí la compañía de Ithilien para reforzarla  
  
- No creo que baste - opinó Denethor - Allí es donde caerá el primer golpe. Lo que les hará falta es un capitán enérgico  
  
- A esa guarnición y a muchas otras - contestó Faramir con un suspiro - ¿Puedo retirarme padre? - Y al decir esto tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en el sillón de su padre  
  
- Estás fatigado, ya lo veo - dijo Denethor - Has cabalgado mucho y lejos y bajo las sombras del mal en el cielo  
  
- ¡No hablemos de eso! - dijo Faramir al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al recordar ese horror  
  
- No hablaremos pues - dijo Denethor - Ahora ve, y descansa como puedas. Las necesidades de mañana serán más duras.  
  
Faramir abrió la puerta de su habitación casi sin fuerzas y al instante se desplomó encima de su cama. Al voltear la cabeza vio el lecho de su hermano, ahora siempre vacío, donde en sus recuerdos, Boromir siempre continuaría durmiendo.  
  
- Boromir... hermano. Hubiese tenido que ir yo a esa misión... Tu tenías más que perder, tanto tú, como Dhel, como Gondor. Mi pérdida no hubiese sido importante... - dijo entre susurros. Poco después ya dormía...  
  
* * *  
  
A primera hora de la mañana siguiente se convocó un Consejo donde habían asistido todos los capitanes de los que Gondor disponía en esos momentos. Todos habían opinado que en vista del grave peligro que les amenazaba en el Sur, la fuerza de Gondor era demasiado débil para intentar cualquier acción de guerra, a menos que por ventura llegasen aún los Jinete de Rohan. Mientras tanto, no podían hacer nada más que guarnecer los muros y esperar.  
  
- Sin embargo - dijo Denethor - no convendría abandonar a la ligera las defensas exteriores. El Enemigo tendrá que pagar caro el cruce del Río. No podrá atacar la ciudad ni por el norte de Cair Andros a causa de los pantanos, ni por el sur en las cercanías de Lebennin, pues allí el Río es muy ancho, y necesitarían muchas embarcaciones. Es en Osgiliath donde descargará el golpe, como ya lo hizo una vez cuando Boromir le cerró el paso  
  
Boromir otra vez... ¿Cuándo dejarían de comparar sus hazañas con las de su hermano? Faramir suspiró, cansado ya de todo.  
  
- Ahora no puedo enviar allí ni un solo hombre más - continuó Denethor - Pero el Río y el Pelennor no los cederé sin combatir... si hay aquí un capitán que aún tenga el coraje suficiente para ejecutar la voluntad de su superior  
  
Aquellas palabras sonaron para Faramir como un desafio, como para demostrar delante de todos que él, su hijo, ya no cedía a su voluntad. Decidió no darle este último gusto a su padre. Puesto que todos los capitanes guardaban silencio, pues sabían que esa era una misión suicida, él se levantó de su asiento.  
  
- No me opongo a vuestra voluntad, Señor - dijo - Puesto que habéis sido despojado de Boromir, iré yo y haré lo que pueda en su lugar... si me lo ordenáis  
  
Faramir sintió todas las miradas sorprendidas de los capitanes concentrándose sobre él.  
  
- Te lo ordeno - hablo el Senescal sin muestra de indecisión  
  
- ¡Adiós entonces! - dijo Faramir - Pero si yo volviera un día, ten mejor opinión de mi  
  
- Eso dependerá de cómo regreses - le contestó su padre  
  
- Muerto... - dijo Faramir en un susurro imperceptible para todos  
  
Salió a fuera, y después de ordenar a sus soldados que se alistaran para una marcha inmediata, empezó a cargar sus cosas sobre su fiel corcel.  
  
Al crepúsculo, las tropas ya estaban listas para marchar. Faramir subió a su caballo y dio una última mirada a Minas Tirith, puesto que había tomado una decisión, que le parecía la definitiva y la adecuada...  
  
De pronto notó la presencia de Gandalf a su lado : - No sacrifiques tu vida ni por temeridad ni por amargura. Serás necesario aquí, para cosas distintas de la guerra. Tu padre te quiere, Faramir, y lo recordará antes del fin. ¡Adiós!  
  
Él no contestó ante estas palabras, pero una vez más se sorprendió de que el mago supiera de sus intenciones. Pero se prometió no hacerle caso. No esa vez. Había tomado una decisión y la mantendría firme hasta el fin. Lo haría por lo menos una vez en su vida.  
  
* * *  
  
Weeeeeeeeee!!! He vueltoooooo! El estrés se ha ido, he terminado los exámenes y he rescatado mi inspiración perdida! Bueno, este capi tampoco ha sido gran cosa... Sólo para demostrar que Faramir pierde las ganas de vivir...  
  
Dejad revieeeews! Plis!  
  
* * * 


	28. Un milagro

Capítulo 28 .-  
  
Todo lo que le rodeaba era oscuro... Lo último que recordaba era esa impresionante figura negra acercarse hacia él blandiendo su espada.... Y él con demasiadas pocas fuerzas y sin ánimo para esquivar ese golpe fatal... Después de eso, sólo frío y oscuridad.  
  
Poco a poco los ojos de Faramir se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, y empezó a distinguir, primero muy borrosas, dos siluetas en la lejanía. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar fijarse mejor y pronto se hicieron nítidas.  
  
Algo pesado se alojó en el estómago del chico al reconocerlos...  
  
- Boromir... Dhel... - susurró  
  
- Por fin, Faramir... Creíamos que nunca llegarías - dijo ella con esa sonrisa que tanto conocía  
  
- Te hemos estado esperando... - dijo Boromir  
  
Faramir sonrió. Lo había conseguido... Ahora su padre ya no desearía más su muerte, pues esta ya se había cumplido.  
  
Empezó a caminar hacía ellos, pero de golpe Dhel le detuvo  
  
- Faramir, para. ¿Estás seguro que es esto lo que quieres?  
  
- Claro que si! En Minas Tirith ya no queda nada para mi - dijo él convencido  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ella  
  
Boromir parecía haberse esfumado  
  
- Porque haría falta un milagro... - dijo Faramir bajando la vista  
  
- ¿Cuántas noches has rezado, pidiendo un milagro, sin ninguna prueba de que nadie pudiera oírte? - empezó ella - Entonces no estabas asustado, aunque sabías que había mucho que temer...  
  
- Pero por ese entonces yo os tenía a Boromir y a ti... Y tenía fuerzas para hacer cosas. Ahora estoy cansado y débil...  
  
- Muchas veces mueves montañas antes de darte cuenta que lo haces. ¿Entiendes que te quiero decir?  
  
Faramir negó con la cabeza  
  
- A veces haces cosas útiles sin apenas darte cuenta. No temas, aún tienes cosas que hacer para Gondor, y gente a la que conocer. No lo olvides, puede haber milagros si crees en ellos, aunque la esperanza es muy frágil, y no cuesta demasiado romperla.  
  
- Pero... No hay milagros, Dhel. Nunca. No existen - el chico volvió a negar con la cabeza  
  
- ¿Quién sabe? Aprovecha el tiempo que se te ha dado - dijo Dhel antes de desaparecer  
  
- ¡Dhel! ¡Dhel espera!  
  
Sólo el silencio le respondió. Aunque un olor dulce y una voz que le llamaba insistentemente no tardaron en llegar donde estaba él. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién le llamaba?  
  
- Mi rey... - las palabras salieron solas de su boca, y sin saber muy bien porqué sintió la gran necesidad de responder a esa llamada.  
  
La oscuridad se volvió más pesada, más cuando volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, vio sólo a un hombre de pelo y tez morena, que aunque desgastado por el viento y el camino, tenía un aire imponente de realeza. Lo miró largamente antes de hablar.  
  
- Me has llamado, mi Señor. He venido. ¿Qué ordena mi rey? - dijo Faramir al fin  
  
- No sigas caminando en las sombras, ¡despierta! - le dijo Aragorn - Estás fatigado. Descansa un rato, y come, así estarás preparado cuando yo regrese  
  
- Estaré, Señor - dijo Faramir - ¿Quién se quedaría acostado y ocioso cuando ha retornado el rey?  
  
- Adiós entonces por ahora - dijo Aragorn - He de ver a otros que también me necesitan - Y salió de la estancia seguido de Gandalf y del príncipe Imrahil.  
  
* * *  
  
En los días que siguieron, Faramir recuperó sus fuerzas poco a poco. El Mayoral de las Casas de Curación le puso al día de las buenas noticias y de las no tan buenas.. Le contó como habían ganado la batalla de los campos de Pelennor, la llegada triunfal de Aragorn con los barcos corsarios y... la muerte de Denethor. Así, de pronto Faramir se encontró solo en el mundo, sin familia y, también, sin amigos...  
  
A menudo salía a pasear por su jardín, mientras pensaba que tal vez debía haber seguido a Dhel y Boromir, y nunca responder a la voz de Aragorn que le llamaba... Era más... ¿Quién le echaría de menos si dejaba este mundo?  
  
Aunque sus paseos, cuando el sol le calentaba y le hacia sentir que la vida corría de nuevo por sus venas le hacía replantear ese impulso... Aunque el peso que tenía en el corazón nunca se iba, seguía allí. Y a menudo miraba al este, por encima de los muros.  
  
En esas reflexiones estaba un día, cuando la voz del Mayoral le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Se volvió a mirarlo y entonces vio que el hombre iba acompañado por una dama... La dama más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Era de piel blanca y sus cabellos rubios, que brillaban como oro puro bajo el sol, eran ondulados. Tenía su mirada azul fija en Faramir. Aunque su expresión era de tristeza profunda. Faramir no pudo apartar los ojos de esa dama, aunque el Mayoral le estuviera hablando  
  
- Señor. Este es la Dama Eowyn de Rohan. Cabalgó junto con el rey y fue malherida, y ahora se encuentra bajo mi custodia. Pero no está contenta, y desea hablar con el Senescal de la Ciudad  
  
Eowyn... El nombre se repitió en los oídos de Faramir como música, como un eco. ¿Quería hablar con él?  
  
- No interpretéis mal estas palabras, señor - dijo Eowyn - No me quejo porque no me atiendan. Ninguna casa podría brindar mejores cuidados a quienes buscan la curación. Pero no puedo continuar así, ociosa y enjaulada. Quise morir en la batalla. Pero no he muerto, y la batalla continua.  
  
La voz de Eowyn le pareció a Faramir el sonido más dulce que jamás hubiese escuchado, y sus palabras le resultaron conocidas... ¿Pero porque una dama tan encantadora quería morir en combate? ¿Qué penas le había traído la vida? De pronto sintió una necesidad enorme de hacer que nunca jamás volviese a odiar su existencia.  
  
Le hizo una señal al Mayoral para que se retirara, y este lo hizo después de una reverencia.  
  
- ¿Qué queréis que haga, señora? - preguntó Faramir - Yo también soy un prisionero en esta Casa  
  
A cada minuto que la miraba, notaba que la belleza y la tristeza de Eowyn le traspasarían el corazón.  
  
- Aunque si está en mis manos lo que deseáis lo haré - dijo Faramir  
  
- Quisiera que le ordenaseis a este Mayoral que me deje partir - respondió ella, pero Faramir notó como esta vez sus palabras ya no sonaban tan decididas como antes  
  
- Yo mismo dependo del Mayoral - dijo Faramir - Y todavía no he tomado mi cargo en la Ciudad. No obstante, aun cuando lo hubiese hecho, escucharía los consejos del Mayoral, y en cuestiones que atañen a su arte no me opondría a él, salvo en un caso de necesidad extrema  
  
- Pero yo no deseo curar - dijo Eowyn - Deseo partir a la guerra, como mi hermano Éomer, o mejor aún, como Theoden el rey, porque él ha muerto y ha conquistado a la vez honores y paz  
  
Faramir la miró otra vez, preguntándose que la empujaría a ese deseo irrefrenable de querer morir... Y a cada minuto que la miraba, le parecía más hermosa, aunque con una gran tristeza, que la hacía, si cabe, todavía más hermosa a sus ojos.  
  
- Es demasiado tarde, señora, para seguir a los Capitanes, aunque tuvierais las fuerzas necesarias - dijo Faramir - Pero la muerte en la batalla aún puede alcanzarnos a todos, la deseemos o no. Y estaríais más preparada para afrontarla como mejor os parezca si mientras aún queda tiempo hicierais lo que ordena el Mayoral. Vos y yo hemos de soportar con paciencia las horas de espera.  
  
Eowyn no respondió, pero él notó como si algo en ella se ablandara, como si una escarcha dura comenzara a ceder al primer anuncio de la primavera. Una lagrima le resbaló por la mejilla como una gota de lluvia centelleante. La orgullosa cabeza se inclinó ligeramente. Luego dijo en voz muy queda, más como si hablara consigo misma que con él : - Pero los Curadores pretenden que permanezca acostada siete días más. Y mi ventana no mira al este...  
  
La voz de Eowyn, a oídos de Faramir se acababa de transformar en la de una muchacha joven y triste, y eso le hizo sonreír. El deseo de estar cada día acompañado con la presencia y la belleza de la dama le envolvieron por completo.  
  
- ¿Vuestra ventana no mira al este? Eso tiene arreglo. Daré ordenes al Mayoral. Si os quedáis a nuestro cuidado en esta casa, señora, y descansáis el tiempo necesario, podréis caminar al sol en este jardín como y cuando queráis; y mirareis al este, donde ahora residen todas nuestras esperanzas. Y aquí me encontraréis a mí, que camino y espero, también mirando al este. Aliviaríais mis penas si me hablarais o si caminarais conmigo alguna vez  
  
Eowyn levantó la mirada de nuevo y Faramir vio con sorpresa y no sin cierta alegría que un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas  
  
- ¿Cómo podría aliviar vuestras penas, señor? No deseo la compañía de los vivos  
  
- ¿Queréis una respuesta sincera?  
  
- La quiero  
  
- Entonces, Eowyn de Rohan, os digo que sois hermosa. En los valles de nuestras colinas crecen flores bellas y brillantes, y muchachas aún más encantadoras; pero hasta ahora no había visto en Gondor ni una flor ni una dama tan hermosa, ni tan triste. Tal vez nos queden pocos días antes que la oscuridad se desplome sobre el mundo, y cuando llegue espero enfrentarla con entereza; pero si pudiera veros mientras el sol brilla aún, me aliviarías el corazón. Porque los dos hemos pasado bajo las alas de la Sombra, y la misma mano nos ha salvado  
  
- Sobre mi pesa todavía la Sombra. ¡No soy yo quien podría ayudaros a curar! Soy una doncella guerrera y mi mano no es suave. Pero os agradezco que me permitáis al menos no permanecer encerrada en mi estancia. - y dichas estas palabras, después de una reverencia, Eowyn se retiró  
  
Faramir continuó caminando a solas un rato por el jardín, aunque ahora volvía los ojos más a menudo a la casa que a los muros del este...  
  
Una vez dentro, fue a encontrar al Mayoral, y le preguntó qué sabía de la dama Eowyn de Rohan. El hombre le contó todo lo que sabía  
  
- Sin embargo, señor - dijo el Mayoral - mucho más podría deciros sin duda el Mediano que está con nosotros; porqué él era parte de la comitiva del Rey, y según dicen estuvo con la Dama al final de la batalla  
  
Y Merry fue entonces enviado a Faramir. En un atardecer luminoso pasearon los dos, conversando. Y Faramir se enteró de muchas cosas, más de las que Merry dijo con palabras; y le pareció comprender en parte la tristeza y la inquietud de Eowyn de Rohan.  
  
Pero entonces, cuando regresó a la soledad de su habitación se sorprendió a si mismo. ¿De donde había salido ese interés repentino por una dama a la que casi no conocía? ¿De donde había sacado el valor para decirle esa tarde, lo hermosa que era?  
  
Le sorprendió descubrir que ya no tenía deseos de morir, y que al contrario, esperaba con ansias la llegada del día siguiente... Y no por otra cosa, sino por ver a Eowyn... El milagro... Había llegado. Le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, de mirar hacía el futuro con esperanza.  
  
Fijó la vista en el cielo, lleno de estrellas ya, que se veía a través de su ventana  
  
- Dhel... - susurró con una media sonrisa - Ahora necesitaría de tus consejos. ¡No se como conquistar a una chica!  
  
* * *  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Otroooo! He decidido que primero terminaré este antes de seguir con el otro de "El ultimo viaje" pq en ese me cuesta más avanzar y los capis de este parece que salgan solos! ¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro Faramir/Eowyn? He usado algunas de las frases del libro, pq Faramir dice cosas taaan bonitas que no las podía haber escrito mejor *o*, como esa de "Entonces, Eowyn de Rohan, os digo que sois hermosa...." ¡¡A mi me dice eso Faramir y me tiro encima de él!! En fin.... ^^U Dejad reviewwwwss! Por cierto, que solo le queda un capi a esto, ¡ya se acaba!  
  
* * * 


	29. Charlas y paseos

Capítulo 29 .-  
  
Faramir depositó unas flores sobre la tumba de su madre. Últimamente otras ocupaciones le habían impedido ir a verla con igual frecuencia que antes. Se arrodilló delante de la fría losa de mármol.  
  
- Hola mamá. Hace tiempo que no vengo a verte... Pero el Mayoral de las Casas de Curación no me deja salir y tengo que escaparme cuando no me ve - dijo con una media sonrisa - Tranquila, no me pasa nada grave, no ahora... Vuelvo a tener esperanza y ganas de vivir... Alguien especial me ha ayudado...  
  
Era una cosa que Faramir solía hacer a menudo. Iba a visitar en Rath Dínen la tumba de su madre y le hablaba como si ella pudiera oírlo, le contaba las cosas cotidianas de la ciudad.  
  
- Si - continuó - La mujer más hermosa y dulce que jamás he visto... Aunque su corazón pertenece a otro, no pierdo la esperanza... Porqué he aprendido que nunca jamás se debe dar todo por perdido... ¿Sabes? Ella viene a encontrarme cada día para dar largos paseos al atardecer... Aunque si tuviera a alguien que me aconsejase...  
  
Y entonces, ahí arrodillado, una imagen de su madre le volvió nítidamente a la mente. Su madre vestida con un manto azul oscuro, adornado en el cuello y las mangas con estrellas bordadas de plata contándole historias en invierno, cuando el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte y le daba miedo dormirse sin luz. Y entonces pensó que sería perfecto para Eowyn. Decidido se levantó, pasando por delante de la tumba de Denethor sin detenerse, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y se detuvo delante de donde su padre yacía. Pasó lentamente por encima de la losa, y luego, volviendo a coger el ramo que había traído para su madre, lo dividió en dos y puso cada mitad en una tumba distinta...  
  
- Papá... Perdono todo lo que me dijiste en estos últimos días, pues no eras tu mismo... - y así dejó Faramir a un lado todo el resentimiento que le guardaba a Denethor.  
  
Y luego si que fue directo al armario donde se guardaban todas las posesiones de Finduillas, la madre de Faramir y Boromir, y allí rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba...  
  
* * *  
  
El tiempo había refrescado notablemente, y Faramir se estremeció al salir al pequeño jardín donde cada atardecer se encontraba con Eowyn. Aunque el frío no les hacía suspender sus paseos.  
  
- Parece que el invierno ya quiere llegar - dijo una voz suave a su lado  
  
Él sonrió, pues sabía que era Eowyn.  
  
- Será cuestión de abrigar-se un poco más, para eso quiero regalarle esto - le dijo tendiendo a la mujer el manto azul oscuro de su madre. Lo colocó suavemente sobre los hombros de Eowyn.  
  
- Es precioso - dijo ella acariciando la tela suavemente  
  
- Pertenecía a mi madre.. - dijo Faramir al tiempo que pensaba que con ese manto Eowyn tenía el aspecto de una reina - Es para mi como el recuerdo de una dulce belleza lejana, y de mi primer dolor. Me pareció adecuado para vuestra hermosura y tristeza.  
  
Ella se ruborizó un poco y se adelantó para subir a la muralla desde donde miraban hacía el este con temor... No llegaban noticias de los ejércitos que habían marchado hacía allí.  
  
- Es cierto - dijo ella al fin - Yo siento una gran tristeza que me oprime el pecho... Pero vos, mi señor, no hacéis gala de mucha alegría... Y aún no sé vuestro motivo  
  
- La perdida de mis seres más queridos... - murmuró Faramir bajando la vista - Primero... de pequeño mi madre, y en estos días próximos pereció mi hermano, Boromir, y como consecuencia mi amiga de la infancia Aredhel... Pero ella... Ella murió por voluntad propia  
  
- Ella estaba enamorada de tu hermano. - dijo Eowyn como afirmando el echo  
  
Faramir asintió : - Y entonces me quedé solo, pues mi padre me declaró culpable de la muerte de Boromir y declaraba abiertamente que ya no me necesitaba para nada y deseaba que muriese yo también....  
  
En la mirada de Eowyn se reflejaba una mirada de horror y preocupación, y por primera vez llegó a pensar que tal vez ella no tenía derecho a querer la muerte, pues su vida de lamentos no se acercaba ni por asomo a la de Faramir...  
  
- Pero al fin y al cabo era mi padre... Y hasta a él le he perdido ahora...  
  
- ¿De donde saca las fuerzas para continuar? - preguntó ella  
  
"De ti" estuvo a punto de contestar Faramir, pero no lo hizo, pensando que no podría aguantar un rechazo por su parte, pues él sabía a quien iba dirigido el amor de ella.  
  
- Sólo hay que encontrar algún motivo para hacerlo... Por pequeño que sea...  
  
- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
  
- Encontrar a alguien para compartir el resto de mi vida... Dhel me dijo que la encontraría y yo tengo fe en ella. - declaró Faramir clavando su mirada oscura en los azules ojos de Eowyn  
  
Después de esto, ambos permanecieron en silencio, con la vista clavada al este. De pronto Faramir notó como ella se estremecía.  
  
- ¿Qué buscáis, Eowyn? - preguntó él  
  
- ¿No queda acaso en esa dirección la Puerta Negra? - dijo ella - ¿Y no estará él por llegar allí? Siete días hace que partió  
  
Él. Siempre él. Presente en todas sus conversaciones, como una sombra.... ¿No podría jamás quitárselo de la cabeza? Esas palabras dolieron a Faramir en lo más hondo del corazón. Pero una vez más pensó que no estaba, tal vez, todo perdido.  
  
- Siete días - dijo Faramir - No penséis mal de mí si os digo: a mí me han traído a la vez una alegría y una pena que no esperaba conocer. La alegría de veros; pero pena, porque los temores y las dudas de estos tiempos funestos se han vuelto más sombríos que nunca. Eowyn, no quisiera que este mundo terminase ahora, y perder tan pronto lo que he encontrado.  
  
- ¿Perder lo que habéis encontrado, señor? - respondió ella; y clavó en él una mirada grave pero bondadosa - Ignoro que habéis encontrado en estos días, y que podríais perder. Pero os lo ruego, no hablemos de eso, amigo mío. ¡No hablemos más! Porque aun no puedo volverme. Espero un golpe del destino.  
  
Amigo... Faramir lanzó un suspiro silencioso al oírse nombrado como amigo.  
  
- Si, esperemos el golpe del destino - dijo Faramir. Y no hablaron más; y mientras permanecían allí de pie sobre el muro, les pareció que el viento moría, que la luz se debilitaba y se oscurecía el sol; que cesaban todos los rumores de la Ciudad y las tierras cercanas: el viento, las voces, los reclamos de los pájaros, los susurros de las hojas; ni respirar se oían; hasta los corazones parecían haber dejado de latir. El tiempo se había detenido.  
  
Y mientras esperaban, las manos de los dos se encontraron y se entrelazaron, aunque ellos dos no lo sabían. Y así siguieron, esperando sin saber qué esperaban. Entonces, de improviso les pareció que por encima de las crestas de las montañas distantes se alzaba otra enorme montaña de oscuridad envuelta en relámpagos, se agigantaba y ondulaba como una marea que quisiera devorar el mundo. Un temblor estremeció la tierra y los muros de la Ciudad trepidaron. Un sonido semejante a un suspiro se elevó desde los campos de alrededor y de pronto los corazones les latieron de nuevo.  
  
- Esto me recuerda a Númenor - dijo Faramir, y le asombró oírse hablar  
  
- ¿Entonces creéis que ha llegado la Oscuridad? - dijo Eowyn - ¿La Oscuridad Inexorable? - Y en un impulso repentino se acercó a él  
  
- No - dijo Faramir mirándola a la cara - Fue una imagen que tuve. No sé que está pasando. La razón me dice que ha ocurrido una terrible catástrofe y que se aproxima el fin de los tiempos. Pero el corazón me dice lo contrario; y siento una esperanza y una alegría que la razón no puede negar... No creo que en esta hora ninguna oscuridad dure mucho - Y en un impulso repentino Faramir se inclinó y besó la frente de Eowyn  
  
Y así permanecieron sobre los muros de la Ciudad de Gondor, mientras se levantaba y soplaba un fuerte viento, que les agitó los cabellos mezclándolos en el aire. Y la Sombra se desvaneció y el velo que cubría el sol desapareció, y se hizo la luz; y las aguas del Anduin brillaron como la plata, y en todas las casas de la Ciudad los hombres cantaban con una alegría cada vez mayor, aunque nadie sabía por qué.  
  
Y antes que el sol se hubiera alejado mucho, una gran Águila llegó volando desde el este, portadora de nuevas inesperadas:  
  
¡Cantad ahora, oh gente de la Torre de Anor, porque el Reino de Sauron ha sucumbido para siempre, y la Torre Oscura ha sido derruida!  
  
¡Cantad y regocijaos, oh gente de la Torre de Guardia, pues no habéis vigilado en vano, y la Puerta Negra ha sido destruida, y vuestro Rey ha entrado por ella trayendo la victoria!  
  
Cantad y alegraos, todos los hijos del Oeste, Porque vuestro Rey retornará, Y todos los días de vuestra vida Habitará entre vosotros.  
  
Y el Árbol marchito volverá a florecer, Y él lo plantará en sitios elevados, Y bienaventurada será la Ciudad. ¡Cantad oh todos!  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno! Ahora ya creo que con un capitulo más acabo este fic. Me da pena acabarlo... Es que han sido muchos capis u_u En fin!! Me ha salido un capi bastante corto en este... Pero es que quería cortarlo aquí y ya no sabía que más agregarle... ¡¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!!! El poemilla del final lo he sacado del libro, y creí que quedaría bien ponerlo... Bueno, total, que si no fuera por este poema me hubiera quedado un mini capitulo bastante ridículo, de echo es un mini capitulo bastante ridiculo... En fin... ¡Dejad reviews por eso porfiiiii!  
  
* * * 


	30. Los dias dorados de Gondor

Capítulo 30 .-  
  
Faramir pasó la pluma distraídamente por otro documento escrito encima de un trozo de pergamino, dibujando levemente su firma. Pero de echo su mente vagaba muy lejos de allí... Concentrada en una persona que habitaba, ahora desde hacía cierto tiempo, en las Casas de Curación de Minas Tirith.  
  
En los últimos días el sol había vuelto a brillar en el cielo, cosa que alegró muchos corazones, porqué ya casi ni se acordaban de cómo lucía... Hacía tiempo que no lo veían. La ciudadela se había vestido de color, por doquier se podían ver banderas de alegres tonos y las risas y los cantos volvían a resonar entre las murallas.  
  
Los días eran dorados, y la primavera y el verano se unieron en los festejos de los campos de Gondor. Y desde Cair Andros jinetes veloces trayendo nuevas de todo lo acontecido, y la Ciudad se preparó para recibir el Rey. Merry fue convocado y tuvo que partir con los carretones que llevaban víveres a Osgiliath, y de allí por agua hasta Cair Andros.  
  
Faramir había tomado el puesto de Senescal por unos días, más que nada para mantener cierto orden y autoridad en la ciudad que se estaba vistiendo de fiesta hasta la llegada del legítimo Rey.  
  
Pero esa tarde, mientras sentado detrás de un gran escritorio se dedicaba a firmar documentos, su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa... Algo curioso que había pasado recientemente....  
  
El hermano de Eowyn la había llamado, invitándola a que se uniera a ellos en las celebraciones que estaban teniendo lugar en los campos de Cormallen, del otro lado del Cair Andros, ya que el señor oscuro había sido realmente derrotado.  
  
Una vez más precisaba de consejo y no había nadie para dárselo.... Necesitaba a alguien que le dijera cual de sus presentimientos era el bueno.  
  
Las pocas veces que había podido ver a Eowyn desde que tomó su cargo de Senescal se sorprendió de su aspecto: volvía a estar pálida y parecía ser la única persona triste de toda la ciudad...  
  
Unos golpes suaves en la puerta quitaron a Faramir de sus propios pensamientos  
  
- Adelante - dijo  
  
Se sorprendió al ver que era ni más ni menos que el Mayoral el que se disponía a entrar.  
  
- Vengo a hablar con usted, señor Faramir - dijo él haciendo una reverencia - Se trata de la dama Eowyn  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó él alarmado casi levantándose de la silla.  
  
- No presenta ninguna mejora últimamente, su aspecto no se ve del todo sano aunque sus heridas ya han sanado del todo... Me tiene un poco preocupado  
  
- ¿Y que podría hacer yo si usted que es el experto en medicina está desconcertado? - preguntó Faramir  
  
- Bueno... Sus mejoras más visibles fueron en el tiempo en que ustedes paseaban a diario por ese jardín... Y mientras usted se ha ausentado últimamente para tomar sus responsabilidades de Senescal, ella ha empeorado. Ignoro si esta es la causa o es solo una mera coincidecia, pero... bueno... Yo he pensado...  
  
- ¡Hable claro! - exigió Faramir  
  
- Quizá si fuera a verla y hablara con ella... A usted le contaría de donde viene su tristeza y melancolía... - acabó el Mayoral algo avergonzado  
  
- De acuerdo, iré a verla - accedió Faramir pensando también en que no la había visto por los últimos dos días y su deseo por contemplar a la Dama Blanca de Rohan era muy grande  
  
Y acto seguido dejó todos los documentos que requerían su firma y se dirigió al jardín de las Casas de Curación, y allí la encontró, paseando sola.  
  
- Buenos días, Eowyn - la saludó  
  
Ella volteó, y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver de quien se trataba  
  
- Buenos días - respondió ella - ¿A que debo este honor? El Senescal debe estar muy ocupado como para venir a perder tiempo con una extranjera  
  
- Para mi sois más que eso, Eowyn, y para vos siempre tengo tiempo. Pero me preguntaba... ¿Querríais ir a pasear como antes hacíamos?  
  
- Me gustaría, en verdad. Echo de menos nuestros paseos y conversaciones - el Mayoral, que los observaba desde las Casas pudo ver la primera sonrisa sincera en el rostro de la Dama en varios días.  
  
Y juntos subieron a los muros como solían hacerlo en días pasados  
  
- ¿Por qué os habéis quedado aquí en vez de ir a los festejos de Cormallen, donde vuestro hermano os espera? - preguntó Faramir al fin, deseando escuchar de los labios de ella la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.  
  
- ¿No lo sabéis? - preguntó ella a su vez, sin responder a la pregunta  
  
- Hay dos motivos posibles, pero cuál es el verdadero no lo sé: No vais porque sólo vuestro hermano ha mandado por vos, y ahora, admirar en su triunfo al Señor Aragorn, el heredero de Elendil, no os causará ninguna alegria. O....  
  
- ¿O? - cuestionó ella levantando levemente una ceja  
  
Faramir suspiró, armándose de valor. "Tengo que decirlo" pensó  
  
- O quizá porque no voy yo... Y deseáis permanecer cerca de mí. - dijo Faramir sintiendo el rubor subir a la cara - O quizá por los dos motivos, y vos misma no podéis elegir entre uno y otro  
  
- Quería el amor de otro hombre - respondió ella - Mas no quiero la piedad de ninguno  
  
- No es piedad lo que te ofrezco Eowyn - dijo él, olvidando los formalismos - sino mi corazón.  
  
Ambos se miraron por unos momentos en silencio. Faramir expectante por una respuesta, y Eowyn intentando controlar las emociones que se habían precipitado de golpe en su interior. Entonces algo cambió en el corazón de la dama, o a caso ella comprendió al fin lo que ocurría en él. Y desapareció el invierno que la habitaba, y el sol brilló en ella.  
  
- Ya no deseo ser reina - dijo ella al final. Y esas cinco palabras significaron mucho más para Faramir, que para cualquier otra persona que las hubiera oído.  
  
Tanta era la alegría que sentía él en su interior, que no pudo evitar echarse a reír  
  
- Eso me parece bien - dijo -, porque yo no soy un rey. Y me casaré con la Dama Blanca de Rohan, si ella consiente.  
  
Eowyn solo hizo un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, acompañado de la sonrisa más amplia que él le había visto hacer jamás. Faramir la abrazó, y la besó en lo alto de los muros, a la luz dorada del sol, y no le preocupó que muchos les pudieran estar viendo.  
  
Después de un poco descendieron de las murallas, tomados de la mano, y en su camino se toparon con el Mayoral. Faramir supo que había estado todo el rato mirando, pero no le importó.  
  
- Aquí veis a la Dama Eowyn de Rohan, y ahora está curada - dijo Faramir sonriendo también  
  
- Entonces la libro de mi custodia y le digo adiós, y ojalá nunca más sufra heridas ni enfermedades. La confío a los cuidados del Senescal de la Ciudad, hasta el regreso de su hermano.  
  
- Sin embargo, ahora que me han autorizado a partir, quisiera quedarme. Porque de todas las moradas, ésta se ha convertido para mí en la más maravillosa. - dijo Eowyn sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.  
  
Y allí permaneció hasta el regreso del Rey Éomer.  
  
* * *  
  
Faramir salió por una de las puertas laterales de Minas Tirith, justo después que el Rey fuera justamente coronado, y después que él mismo hubiese sido nombrado príncipe de Ithilien.  
  
Sabía que necesitaba muchas, muchísimas mejoras, pero eso no le preocupaba, Legolas, un Elfo de los que estaba en la compañía, que había venido junto a Aragorn le prometió que pronto viajaría hasta Ithilien con un grupo de elfos de los bosques para ayudarlo a embellecerlo.  
  
Faramir siguió el sendero, ahora toda preocupación disuelta en alegría, y siguió por el camino sur hasta llegar al río Anduin. Una vez allí se quedó en la orilla, con la cabeza baja, pesando, recordando las dos personas que yacerían eternamente entre las aguas de ese río  
  
- Boromir... Dhel... Por fin siento que para mí la vida continua... He encontrado a esa chica... La más bella de todas... - luego hizo una pausa y agregó con una sonrisa - A mis ojos lo es, no te ofendas, Dhel - La Dama Eowyn de Rohan...  
  
- Que se estaba preguntando donde estabas - una voz dulce sonó a su lado. Eowyn le había seguido  
  
- Es que...  
  
- Lo sé. - ella asintió con la cabeza - Continua. Yo no diré nada  
  
- Os echo mucho de menos... Pero teníais razón, yo tengo un motivo para vivir - Faramir miró de reojo a Eowyn - Me voy a Ithilien. El rey ha regresado y ya no soy Senescal, pero me han nombrado príncipe de Ithilien y por eso me voy... Sólo una última cosa... Os llevaré siempre en mi corazón y os recordaré pase lo que pase.  
  
Luego, Faramir sólo arrojó dos flores que había llevado con él, en las cristalinas aguas. Dos delicadas flores blancas en forma de campanilla. Elanor. Las flores se deslizaron río abajo, siguiendo la corriente, entrelazándose entre si.  
  
Y antes que tuviera tiempo de decir nada, notó como una mano apretaba confortablemente la suya. Y así, cogidos de la mano, Faramir y Eowyn tomaron el sendero de vuelta.  
  
* * *  
  
Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;_; Ya sta, ya he terminado el fic más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. ¡30 capitulos! No sé ni como he podido xDDD o como no os habéis cansado de mi hacia la mitad xDDD En fin... Pos eso, que este capi ha sido el último. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Dejadme vuestros últimos reviews ¿oks? ¡Me haréis feliz!  
  
* * * 


End file.
